Vacation with the Catian Embassy
by HeavenStar 18
Summary: Part 4 of a Star protects. The protecters decide to take a vacation and end up having it in the world where the Cathian embassy is located. There they meet Kio and his three girlfriends who decide to join them on their vacation. A part of Stars past also comes back with a warning.
1. Part 1: Dropping in

**Vacation With the Cathian Embassy**

**Part 1: Dropping in**

Now the protecters are back in the world of worlds after leaving hogwarts with one new member. Their leaders wife who was believed to be dead, the two of them stood at the front of the others holding hands as they looked forward. They had been walking for a while after they left and were wondering when they would reach the next one since they would be taking a break after fighting in the last two worlds they've been in.

"Are you sure you don't know when we're going to reach the next world" asked Hanji looking ahead?

"I'm not sure, remember I was surprised when the last one suddenly appeared" said Star looking confused.

"I wonder if we would get there quicker if we had some sort of transport" said Hermione looking around the world they were in which only light source was the path they were on.

"We could try running" said Guts.

"Hey some of us are carrying some heavy equipment" said Sasha who was starting to look tired.

"Well there's clearly a destination in mind since this path appeared, one did appear when we saw Star go to his first world" said Armin remembering when they learned of their leaders past.

"If I remember right one appeared next to the path once" said Casca getting Levi's attention.

"Was it the portal Drag was sent through" asked Levi and Casca nodded yes.

"The portal was to small for any of us to go through but Star was able to sense what world it was" she said.

"The only thing is we didn't know was when we would enter your world, but judging from what happenned we arrived the perfect time" said Star sounding worried as he thought about what would have happenned if they didn't arrive then.

"Well if one appears at the side, what are the chances one won't appear underneath us" said Annie getting everyone's attention.

"Well I guess we would need to be, Whoa" said Star suddenly when everyone started falling downwards as the path went down aswell. Puck and Ivalera looked surprised at first before suddenly falling down at an incredible speed towards the others.

"You just had to say it" said Isidoro looking shocked as they continue to fall.

"Well I don't know how this world works and I'm sure I didn't cause this just by saying it" said Annie annoyed.

"Can we figure this out after we're no longer falling" said Eren as Mikasa grabbed his hand to keep him close to her.

"Any ideas commander" asked Levi looking sirious at Star who was holding Hermione close to him.

Stars eyes opened wide as he noticed a portal ahead of them, "Everyone grab a hold of someone were about to land, Farnese grab Shiricke" he said siriously as the bright blue light covered his body.

"Of course" said Farnese reaching her left hand out to Shiricke since her right hand was holding onto Serpico. They grabbed each other in time, they all fell through the portal and froze before reaching the ground. Then they all landed flat on the ground, accept for Eren where Mikasa landed on top of him since she was holding him close.

"Is everyone still alive" said Star sitting up as the light stopped covering his body.

"I'm gonna have to agree with Hermione that need some type of transport for when we're" Mikasa began to say when she noticed who she was on and that Erens face was in her chest. She blushed and quickly got off him, "Eren are you alight" she asked?

"Yeah I'm okay" said Eren blushing aswell from the position they were just in.

"Well I'm sure that the" Hermione began to say when she looked around the area they were in. It was a neighborhood with two floor white houses. She then looked surpsied as she looked towards the wall, "Uh Heaven you might want to take a look at this".

Star looked towards the wall and he looked surpsied aswell, "Hey what's going on" asked Guts noticing the look on their faces. The other protecters looked confused at the looks on their faces as they looked at the wall where a sign in the shape of blank green cats head and written on it was, Cathian Embassy.

"Do you want to tell them or should I do it" said Hermione.

"Nope I'll do it" said Star looking away from the sign, "Good news Is we're in a world where where we can take a break, the other news is, well, let's just go inside" he said walking out the gate and opening it where the others followed him in.

They reached the front door where they could see a large glass window leading into the living room, "I wonder if anyone's home" asked Puck?

Star rang the door bell, after a few seconds a young man with brown hair and glasses opened the door, "Whoa, who are you people" he said quickly standing back noticing some of them were wielding weapons.

"Sorry for the sudden entrance, would you mind if we come inside and we can explain who we are" said Star smiling when someone came downstairs after hearing the one with glasses. It was a young woman with black hair and glasses.

"Kio whats" she began to say when she noticed the people at the door and that some of them were carryinng weapons, "Equip" she said looking sirious as a pistol appeared in her hand after pink light shined. She animed it at Star who looked calm despite having a gun pointing at him.

"What the hell" said Levi removing one of his blades from his odm gear, the others besides Star took grabbed their weapon and Hermione put her hand near her wand that was in a holster at her right side.

"Its almost like how Star takes out his weapons" thought Guts as he gripped dragon slayers handle.

"Wait hang on there's no need for trouble" said Kio trying to calm down the situation.

"He's right everyone one stand down" said Star looking siriously at his comrades.

"I'll feel better when she stops pointing that gun at you" said Hermione looking at the woman with glasses.

The girl lowered her gun, Star looked at the others with a look that meant "Do it". They moved their hands away form their weapons while Levi put his blade away put kept his hand near the handle.

"Sorry about that" said the woman stepping forward and standing next to Kio, "The names Aoi".

"Hermione" said Hermione looking at the woman smiling, "It's okay, women can get pretty defensive when it comes to the people we love" she said and Aoi blushed.

They all walked into the living room where the protecters sat on the right side where the window was located, Star, Hermione, Hanji and Levi sat on the couch while the others stood behind them. Aoi and Kio sat on the other side on the couch.

"Hey what's all the commotion" said a female voice from the entrance of the living room and another female voice spoke, "Oh we have guests" she said happily.

"Oh Manami, Eris we have guests" said Kio looking at the two women. First one Manami had short hair that went down to her cheek, wearing a red top and shorts. The one most noticeable was Eris who was wearing a one piece red and white suit. But most noticeable was her Cat ears and tail.

"She looks like a cat" Eren whispered to Mikasa who nodded looking confused.

"Is this the other news you wanted to tell us" asked Hanji looking at Star who nodded yes.

"You look amazing" said Isma happily looking at Eris.

"Oh who are you" said Eris smiling at the guest.

"I'm Isma, a mermaid" she said smiling while the ones who didn't know she was a mermaid look surprised.

"Wait an actual mermaid" asked Manami looking surpsied?

"Yeah" said Isma.

"I thought they were just a Fairie tale" said Aoi.

"Your really saying that when we live with an alien, who looks like us and part cat" said Manami sitting next to Kio.

"Eris is part of an alien race known as the Cathians, it's nice to meet you" said Star smiling as Eris stood behind the couch on the other side, "My names Heaven Star" he said introducing himself.

"Wait Heaven, like the afterlife" asked Manami?

"Yeah, you see it has to do with this" he said as the bright blue light covered his body surprising Manami, Kio and Aoi, "I was oringally a Star before I joined with a body" he said as the light stopped covering his body.

"How old are you" asked Eris loooking calm?

"I've been around since the world began, my power keeps me from getting older past 18" said Star, "Sitting to my right is wife Hermione, the others are members of our group known as the protecters" he said.

"What is it you do" asked Kio?

"Our objective is to travel do differenet worlds and helping out where we can, in the last two worlds including mine we've had to fight to help" said Hanji.

"We were hoping to take a break in this world before going to the next one" said Hermione.

"Do you have a place to stay" asked Aoi?

"Well if it's alright with you we would like to stay here for the night, with my power and Hermiones magic we can make it big enough for all of us with out changing its structural shape" said Star as a little robot that was the color red and white with cat ears. It was wearing a bell around its neck that was held up by a blue ribbon. It walked over to where the protecers sat holding a tray of cups with green tea.

"Sorry I heard it's nice to serve drinks to guests" said Eris.

"No it's okay, thank you" said Star looking at the assist droid who held up a sign saying "No problem".

He took a drink from the cup, "This might be the only tea I like" he said as Levi took a drink aswell.

"It's not half bad" he said looking calm.

"We appreciate it" said Hanji smiling.

"Here let us try some" said Puck as he and Ivalera flew down to a cup.

"Wow they look like fairy's" said Eris looking at the little creatures.

"That's because we are" said Ivalera looking sirious.

"So some of you are from a world that uses magic" said Manami looking surprised.

"Well the last world we were in used it" said Hanji.

"Well as I was saying, will leave tommorrow after I find a vacation home online, oh it feels good to be in a world with WiFi" said Star siting back from the sudden realisation.

"Would you mind if we came along" said Eris making everyone look at her.

Star and Hermione looked at each other and nodded, "I don't see why not" said Star looking calm.

"It would be nice to learn more about this world from people who live in it" said Serpico.

"We probably should keep an eye on you, were the only ones who know you're here right" asked Aoi?

"We only appeared outside the wall before we went to your door" said Eren.

"Well I guess it's not a bad idea to go, we finish with school tommorrow for the summer anyway, so will go" said Manami.

"Oh I can't wait" said Eris hugging Kio from behind.

"Do the four of you live together" asked Hanji?

"Yeah were Kios mates" said Eris smiling as she gave Kio a kiss on the cheek making him blush.

"What does she mean by mates" asked Shiricke looking at Star?

"It means that the three women in front of us are his girlfriends" said Star calmly while the other protecers besides Hermione looked surpsied.

"Whoa three girlfriends, that must be hard to deal with it" said Connie then noticing the annoyed look on Sasha's face, "Not that your hard to deal with at all" he said wrapping an arm around her looking worried while she laughed at the look on his face.

Hermione noticed that Manami and Aoi were blushing from being called Kios mates, "You two don't seem to be used to the situation yet" she said.

"Is it that obvious" said Manami.

"We're okay with it because the three of us love him and he makes us happy" said Aoi blushing.

"If you want Star can talk to all of you on how to deal with it" said Hermione.

"What like a psychiatrist" asked Kio?

"When you've been around as long as I have you tend to learn a few things, I even performed my own wedding" said Star calmly.

That night the table in the kitchen was exntented so they could all sit down together, "How am I suppose to use these things" said Isidoro who was trying to pick up a piece of meat with chopsticks.

"Don't worry it just takes a little" said Star picking up something from his plate when it slipped form his chopsticks, "Not a word" he said looking annoyed while the people at the table smirked trying not to laugh.

Upstairs Hermione used her magic to make the hallway longer and Star used his power to make rooms for everyone, "Alright the rooms have the names on who's sleeping in them, the couples will be sharing a room, now before we turn in I have one rule, no exploring past the wall of the house" said Star siriously.

"Why can't we go explore" said Isidoro looking annoyed.

"No he's right, as far as I can tell this world works differenetly from the ones were from" said Hanji.

"The technology is differenet aswell, it's lucky this worlds technology is similar to my own, we're only here for the night but just in case anyone needs to have a wash I'll show you how the shower here works, Hey Kio it's okay some us use your bathroom right" Star asked?

"Yeah sure" said Kio.

Star lead to the protecters to the bathroom where there was bath, a shower head attached to the wall, under it was a stool in front of a mirror on the wall, "Alright to turn on the bath you turn the two tops, red is hot and blue is cold" he said explaining the two taps on the bath, "Now the stool is used so you can shower while sitting down" he said grabbing the shower head, "You press the switch on the wall to turn this on" he said pressing the switch on the wall, the water from the shower head shot upward and started falling down towards his head making his hair wet.

"Guess I need a wash now" he said sighing as he turned off the switch, "You all should turn in, I'll start looking for places in the morning" he said.

"Alright" said Guts.

"One more thing" said Levi getitng Stars attention, "We need to have a talk tommorrow about something important" he said looking sirious.

"Alright then, there's a clock in your room, when it reaches ten we meet in the kitchen" said Star. The protecters minus Hermione left the bathroom, when they all left Hermione closed the door smiling.

"Mind if I join you" she asked?

"Of course not" said Star smiling as he removed his shirt. The two of them removed their clothes where Star made two white towels for them. The two of them washed each other's backs and when they got in the bath Hermione rested her head against his chest as she sat between his legs. The two of them looked at each other smiling and kissed. After getting washed the two of them left the bathroom wrapped in their towels and went into their rooms where they dried off the water from their body's.

"So what should we do now" said Star dropping his towel as he turned around to only meet Hermione kissing him on the lips as she moved him towards the bed. Star fell on his back where Hermione was on top of him with her legs on each side of his body with her chest touching his.

She then looked at him smiling, "I have some idea" she said.

"Good idea" he said smiling as he kissed her back and rolled her over making him on top. She laughed as the two of them made love, to them it felt like a long time since they last did.

Manami was walking to the room she shared with Aoi since the house didn't have three rooms at the time for all of them, she was surprised when she saw Eris in the room with Aoi, "Hey Eris whats going on" she asked looking confused?

"Well the truth is I've been unfair for the two of you, so I'm gonna stay in this room with Aoi so you can sleep next to Kio tonight" she said smiling while Manami blushed.

"Wait what" she said surprised at the statement.

"It shouldn't be a problem, we were going to sooner or later" said Aoi blushing aswell,

"Well why don't you go then" she asked?

Aoi looked at her smiling, "Out of all of us you've known him the longest, so you should have your chance" she said while Manami looked surpsied that Aoi was okay with this.

"Well alright then" she said grabbing the stuff she would need to sleep before leaving the room. She walked up to Kios door and knocked while still blushing that this was happenning, "Hey Manami whats going on" asked Kio who put on his glasses and was already in his sleepwear.

"Eris is sleeping in the other room with Aoi, so can I sleep here tonight" she asked making him blush.

"Uh Yeah sure" said Kio opening his door letting her walk in and closing the door.

She placed her sleepwear on the bed and grabbed the bottom of her top, "No staring alright" she said looking sirious.

"You got it" said Kio looking towards the door. While he wasn't staring he could still hear the sounds of her changing.

"Okay you can turn aorund now" said Manami blushing and Kio turned around to see her sitting on his bed.

"I can sleep on the floor if your not comfortable yet" said Kio rubbing the back of his head.

"No its alright, I can't have you tired for tommorrow, plus I'm your girlfriend now Kio" said Manami looking sirious.

"I guess your right" said Kio. The two of them got under the covers facing different directions.

"Hey Kio, you still awake" asked Manami blushing?

"Yeah what is it" he said turning over so he could see her as she turned over aswell.

"When you told me you thought Jack was a boy, did you ever think you and I could be together before it happenned" she said thinking back to when she was in the simulation.

"Well when I got older I did start to think different, I thought about asking you out one day until I heard you on the phone, you sounded happy so I didn't want to ruin it for you" siad Kio looking down.

Manami looked surpsied, but she then quickly hugged him so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes, "Hey what's wrong" he asked concerned?

"It's nothing, just hold me close tonight okay" she said trying to hide her sadness that it was her fault they couldn't have been together sooner.

"Sure" he said blushing from how close they were, "Goodnight Manami" he said smiling as he closed his eyes as he held onto one of the women he cares about the most in the world close to him.

Manami was now smiling from the way they were now, what she wanted, "Goodnight Kio" she said. The two of them then fall asleep in each other's arms wondering what would happen tommorrow after they wake up.


	2. Part 2: If it happens

**Part 2: If it happens**

_Dream:_

Star felt exhasueted as he tried to open his eyes, "What happenned, ow" he thought as he opened his eyes wide feeling pain in his left side. He looked to see himself in an area surrounded by darkness, he looked to his right to see Excalibur and he grabbed the handle as he stood up, "Where am" he began to think when he looked behind him to see the other protecters lying on the ground covered in their own blood. Eren and Annie's Titan forms were in half. Levi's blades were gone. Farnese was lying next to Serpico. Isidoro was covering Isma with Puck and Ivalera just two spots of blood on the ground.

"How did this happen" he said his eyes opened wide in fear when he looked to see Guts who's armor was almost completely destroyed, his helmet gone as blood poured down the right side of his face, Casca who was next to him was in a similar state, but wasn't coughing.

"Guts" he siad quickly running over to his comrade as he helped him up, "Who did this" he asked?

Guts opened one of his eyes a little, "Why couldn't you protect us" he said before falling back dead. Stars eyes opened wide from shock as he placed Guts on the ground, "Heaven" came a voice from behind him making him looked shocked as he turned around to see Hermione reaching out to him with injury's covering her face.

Star tried to rush over to her but then found himself unable to move as dark ropes shot up from the ground, "What the hell is this" he said angrily trying to break free when a voice interrupted him, "How can you call yourself a protecter if you can't even protect your own people" the person said.

Star looked angrily to see Dark standing next to Hermione, "Maybe it's time I should teach you a lesson for when you fail" he said happily as his right arm turned into a large blade and raised over Hermiones back.

"Don't you dare" said Star as his body started to be covered in bright blue veins as he tried to escape. Dark then broought his blade down, "NOOOO, RAHHHH" he roared as the bright blue veins covered his face, his teeth turning sharp and his eyes going completely bright blue.

_Dream end_

Star eyes opened quickly as he looked towards the ceiling of his room as he had a frightened look on his face from what he just saw, he felt a weight on his chest and looked to see Hermione resting her head on his chest as she slept. He smiled relieved to see her alright as he moved his fingers through her hair. The two of them had fallen asleep after their activity. He moved her head so he could sit up on his side of the bed with his face in his right hand.

He got off the bed and walked over to the window in the room. The others were given a room with the same design as his and Hermiones. The window showed a view of the front street, but with his power he made sure no can see inside the window.

He then looked towards the night sky, "Where are you hiding Dark" he thought clenching his right fist angrily that he didnt know where his greatest enemy is.

"Hey what are you doing up" said Hermione sitting up in the bed looking at Star concerned.

"It was just a bad dream" he said looking out the window. There was then the sound of movement on the bed and he looked to see Hermione walking over to him with nothing covering her body. She then hugged him knowing he needed it and he hugged her back holding her close.

"It was Dark wasn't it" she asked and she felt him nod his head, "You haven't had a dream about him since before you came to the world of fiction".

"It's because I now have people I need to protect, it was just worry" said Star trying to think why he dreamed that.

Hermione looked up at him smiling, "It's gonna be okay, will protect each other, that's what this group was formed for right, to protect people" she said.

Star smiled feeling better, "Thanks beautiful" he said calling her the nickname he gave her so long ago, which made her smile. The two of them kissed before she grabbed his right hand.

"Come on theres still a few hours before the sun rises" she said smiling back at him as the two of them got back in bed and went back to the position they were in before he woke up and fell back asleep with smiles on their faces.

In the morning Manami woke up to Kio holding her close. She blushed before remembering what they talked about last night, she smiled as she rested her head on his chest when she felt something on her left breast. She looked to see Kios left hand on it, "Oh Kio" she said pretending to sound angry.

"Oh Manami, wait what is" he said feeling somehting under his left and when he gave it a squeeze he blushed knowing what it was, "Oh I'm sorry" he said quickly siting up and seeing that Manami looked angry.

"You pervert" she said raising her right hand in the air looking like she was about to hit him. She then started laughing noticing the frightened look on his face, "You should have seen the look on your face" she said continuing to laugh.

"You know that's kind of mean right" he siad looking annoyed when she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And you should know it doesn't matter much these days, but you should still be careful where you put your hands" she said looking sirious, "Now let's get dressed and no peeking" she said letting him go and getting out of bed.

While they were getting dressed their door burst open to reveal Eris in her uniform, "Good morning, how was your night" she said happily while Manami blushed since she was just in her underwear.

"Eris please learn to knock, you don't when people could be changing" said Kio siriously and Manami turned see him just in his shorts.

"Kio has a point" said Aoi walking toward the door when she noticed Kio just in his shorts and she blushed looking away, "Plus there's also more boys in the house" she said.

"Don't worry will respect your privacy" said Farnese walking by with Serpico who she made sure was looking towards the wall.

After Manami and Kio got dressed they walked down stairs to see Isidoro, Isma, Eren and Mikasa sitting on the couches watching the tv. They then walked into the kitchen to see Connie sitting at the table with Sasha who was eating from a plate filled with food.

"How can she eat that much" thought Manami as Sasah bit into a roll of bread.

"I hope this isn't a problem" said Connie apologizing for his girlfriends appetite.

"I was hungrie" she said with her mouth full.

"It's alright we were stocked for the week" said Kio opening the fridge to take out the milk.

"Where's the one in charge of your group anyway" asked Aoi?

"I think I saw him outside" said Connie answering.

Manami waked out to the garden with a piece of toast to see Hermione watching something while smiling, "What you looking at" she asked and Hermione nodded towards the garden where Star was training with Excalibur bringing the sword up and down. He was wearing his pants and the white shirt with his symbol on the front of it.

"What kind of sword is that" said Manami looking confused.

"It's one of the ones he made, though it's not just a sword" she said pointing to the handle where the trigger was.

"Wait so it's a gun aswell" asked Manami?

"Yeah, though it took him a while to get it working" said Hermione smiling at the memory from when he showed her the sword, "Though he had to learn to use it with experience until it felt like an extension of his arm" she said.

Manami then noticed the rings on Hermiones left fingers, "So you two are married" she said smiling.

Hermione smiled aswell, "Around three years" she said.

"What's it like, if you mind me asking" asked Manami blushing.

Hemrione smiled at the young woman's expression, "It's amazing, the best moments is holding each other close at night when we sleep, why are you asking, want an idea for what marriage life is like before you and Kio get married" she asked smirking?

"Uh it's a little early for that, can people in relationships like mine get married" said Manami.

"I don't see why not, Hey Heaven" she said getitng her husbands attention from his training, "Would you do a wedding ceremony for Manami, Kio, Aoi and Eris" she asked?

"Of course" he answered normally before going back to his training.

"Hey Manami its time to go" said Aoi walking out to garden.

"Uh Yeah sure" said Manami as they left the garden and left for school with Eris and Kio.

In the garden Guts walked out wearing a black shirt and pants with Casca who was wearing a brown shirt with black pants. Guts had dragon slayer strapped to his back, "Feel up for having a sparring partner" Guts asked Star smiling?

"Sure it's been a while since I've had to use this in a fight" said Star as the two of them then started practing blocking.

"Mind helping me work out, I haven't had much time the train since we started traveling" asked Casca?

"Sure I could do with some myself" said Hermione as the two of them walked onto the grass.

After a few minutes Star took Excalibur's holder that was on the ground near him, he placed the sword in his holder and put it on, "Come on its time for that meeting" he said getting their attention. They all walked into the kitchen to see Levi and Hanji sitting at the table, "Is it just us" he asked siting at the front of the table with Hermione sitting at the chair to his right.

"We thought it would be wise for the older members of the group to talk about this" said Hanji.

"As I'm sure we're all aware most of our members are together with someone, you seem to have no problem with them sharing a room" said Levi looking siriously at Star who looked calm.

"They've been through enough to be considered adults so who am I to judge if thye want to be in a relationship" said Star.

"I don't really see the problem, isn't it the best that the person they have a relationship with is a member of the team" said Casca looking annoyed, "Besides I've seen you two hanging around each other a lot lately" she said smiling.

"Oh we're not like that" said Hanji waving her hands looking embarrassed while Hermione laughed that she looked embarassed.

"That's not the situation we need to discuss, what do we if one of the women get pregnant" Levi said siriously surprising Guts and Casca while Star and Hermione looked calm.

There was silence before the bright blue light surrounded Stars body, Excalibur vanished as he placed his right hand forward, a bright blue light shined in it and heavens light in its holder appeared.

He then looked at the sword closely, "Alright this is good" he said placing the sword on the table.

"Your not going to threaten them not to have a child with that thing are you" asked Hanji looking worried.

"Of course I'm not" said Star as the bright blue light no longer covered his body revealing he was looking annoyed, "If it happens, we give the couple a choice, I just checked to make sure we can go back to the worlds we've already been too, which leads to the first choice" he said looking up, "They go back to their home world to raise their child peacefully or they stay with us and we continue to look after each other even with a new addition" he said siriously.

"They'll probably go for the second choice" said Hanji siriously, "As far as since this group was formed there have been no casualties, not to mention after what you showed you can do back when you came to our world" she said remembering during the mission to take back wall Maria there hadn't been a single scout casualty, "But will have to have proper living arrangements for while we travel".

"Will have soemthing prepared" said Hermione.

"Then it's decided I guess" said Levi.

"Maybe there's something available in each world for birth control" said Hanji looking at Star.

"There was plenty in my world so there's probably plenty here in this world, I should be able to make some if it's needed" said Star, "But there's no need to worry about me and Hermione" he said looking at the table.

"Why's that" asked Levi looking calm?

"We can't have children" said Hermione making Levi, Hanji and Guts look surprised. But Casca was looking at the table since Levi started the discussion, "It was so his power wouldn't be passed on" she explained.

"Is this meeting over now, I need to get a wash after training" said Casca getting up.

"Of course" said Star calmly.

"Here I'll go too" said Guts walking out of the kitchen with Casca knowing why she was feeling that way. She was remembering when she was with the band of the hawk that she was pregnant before the eclipse happened and she lost the baby because of what happenned.

"Is she gonna be alright" asked Hanji looking worried?

"Just give her some time, someone go tell the others I'm going to get lunch ready" said Star getting up from where he was siting and opened up one of the cupards.

At Kio, Manami and Aois school the three of them with Eris were in the courtyard sitting under a tree eating lunch, "So what do you all think of our new roommates" asked Manami?

"They seem nice, but is their leader really human, his light does resemble a Star you see at night, Hey Eris is there a race out there that's like him" Kio asked his cat alien girlfriend?

"You do have a point there since the dogishuans and catians resemble humans" said Aoi remembering the only other alien she's ever seen.

"No as far as I'm concerned he's the only one of his kind, plus he did say he was originally a Star, so he must have joined with a human body" said Eris, "Could it even be possible that their bad, we all laughed together the other night" she said remembering the dinner they ate last night with them.

"That's true, but I could tell from the looks in their eyes that some of them have killed in their past" said Aoi siriously.

"No surprise there since most of them are armed" said Manami, "But most of them seem to be using swords which is an old weapon, but their leaders weapon looks more advanced then theirs".

"They did say they were from different worlds, he must not be from there's" said Eris.

"We can ask them about it when were on vacation" said Aoi.

"Oh yeah the vacation, you know what that means right Kio" Manami said smiling.

"Oh yeah I should bring the camera to video tape the trip" said Kio calmly.

"No I meant take your girls out on a date" said Manami looking annoyed while Aoi blushed and Eris smiled with joy.

"A date" thought Aoi.

"Oh I'm so excited" said Eris as her tail moved with excitement.

"Don't worry I'll figure something out" said Kio trying to calm Manami down.

"Alright, but Eris are you sure you want to go with them, these people probably don't treat threats the same way the catians do" said Manami.

"No it's alright" said Eris looking calm, "There have been situations in the past where we've had to go against the rule, that's why I think they all must have a good reason to take a life when theyre protecting people".

"Yeah your right" said Aoi.

"We did have to take out that dogishuan when we were saving the catian mother ship" said Manami remembering the day the three of them kissed Kio.

After school the four of them were walking to the schools exit when Antonio with her two maids walked over to them, "Hey Eris, you got any plans for the summmer" she asked?

"Actually we have plans to go with some people who showed up yesterday" said Kio.

"Who are these people" asked one of the maids?

"Their a group that call themselves the protecters who came here on vacation" said Manami.

"Will you be taking the assist droids with you" said the maid with an eyepatch wondering if she could look after them while theyre away.

"No it would be nice to take them on break aswell" said Aoi.

Eris assist droid held up a sign saying, "Thanks".

"Well I hope you all have a good time, bye Eris" said Antonio waving goodbye to the catian as she left with her maids.

"Hey we should go to the mall to get some new clothes for the trip" said Manami.

"Yeah your right, I think they were all going to stay at the house all day since their leader didn't want them going past the wall" said Kio.

"Yeah it would also be the perfect time to show them around" said Eris.

After getting home they walked into the living room to see Star talking to someone on a phone, Hermione was siting on the couch watching the tv with Serpico and Farnese sitting next to her.

Armin, Eren and Connie were sitting across from them, "Siriouly how are these pictures moving" said Connie looking amazed at the tv.

"The technology is differenet in each world, an example of this is we didn't have your odm gear in our world" said Serpico.

"Or the ability to turn into giants" said Farnese noticing Kio, Manami, Kio and Eris had come home, "Welcome back" she said.

"Have you all been in the house all day" asked Kio?

"No some of us took turns training in the garden, Mikasa and Annie are still out there" said Eren.

"Stars been on that for a while now" said Armin pointing at the phone Star was holding which is revealed to be a smart phone as he tapped the screeen ending the call.

"Good news everyone we have a vacation home, it's a big place where I don't have to make any changes, were going for a week and we fly out tommorrow" said Star making Eren, Armin and Connie cheer from excitement.

"Actually since it's still early can we all go to the mall to get some clothes for the trip" asked Manami.

"It would be nice to go out for a while" said Farnese.

"Or I could just use my power to make some for all of us" said Star calmly as he put his phone in his pocket.

"Actually wouldn't it be better to see what kind of fashion this world has to offer while you're here" said Eris smiling.

"It would be nice to see what this world has to offer and how it's different form our own" said Serpico.

"We have been in the house all day" said Hermione looking at Star who nodded in understanding.

"Alright but im paying for the expenses" said Star, "Eveyone get ready we're going to the mall" he said now smiling at the idea.

While the other protecers besides Star and Hermione were excited to get away from the house, they were confused while thinking, "Whats the mall".


	3. Part 3: Protecters at a Mall

**Part 3: Protecters at a Mall**

"Alright everyone get ready" said Star looking up the stairs. The members of the protecters were getting ready to go out shoppping and most of them were upstairs changing into clothes that would look normal to this worlds standards. Casca and Farnese had to borrow some from Hanji. Manami had some stuff left over from when she was younger so she gave them to Shiricke and Isma.

"Are you sure it's okay we borrow this" asked Shiricke walking down the stairs with Manami and Isma.

"Of course, I wasn't going to wear them any more anyway" said Manami smiling at the young witch.

"I think it's really nice" said Isma as the three of them walked down the rest of the stairs.

"Alright I think I'm ready to go" said Guts and Star looked up the stairs to see him walking down next to Casca. Star facepalmed when he noticed dragon slayer strapped to Guts back, "What" he asked noticing the look on his face?

"I think it's obvious" said Hermione with a calm look on her face as Star put his hand down.

"Guts you can't bring the sword" he said siriously.

"But what if we run into trouble and I feel better when I'm armed" said Guts like it was normal.

"Yeah but it isn't a good idea in this world to walk around with a big sword strapped to your back" said Casca.

"Yeah people are going to be freaked out if they see that" said Kio looking worried.

"Won't they be more focused on the two flying fairy's" said Guts pointing at Puck and Ivalera.

"Yeah but we're not as big" said Puck looking annoyed.

"I think we should be fine since our leader is a walking armory" said Ivalera.

"Other then that" said Star looking away from the living foom ignoring Ivaleras comment, "Your gonna have to leave the sword behind, but you have my permission to bring it with you on vacation" he said.

"Fine then" said Guts walking back up the stairs while Casca finished walking down the stairs.

"How do you plan on bringing all your weapons" asked Manami?

"Yeah security at the airport isn't going to let you walk through with all of that" said Aoi.

"But they let the assist droid on no problem, if you explain the reason why you have them I'm sure it would be alright" said Eris.

"Don't worry I have something planned to get it all through" said Star calmly when Levi walked down the stairs with Hanji.

"Do you have plans for some training if your letting us bring our weapons" asked Levi siriously?

"Of course, but we will still have time to relax, but we should be ready for what ever the other worlds have in store for us" said Star. Eren and Armin then rushed into the living room, "Hey you guys ready to go yet" he asked?

"Uh yeah we've got a problem" said Eren looking nervous.

"What's going on" asked Hanji?

"I think it's best you come see for yourselves" said Armin pointing to the door that leads to the backyard.

Everyone in the lving walked into the backyard to see Annie and Mikasa sparring. Mikasa threw a punch at Annie who blocked it with her arms. Mikasa then kicked Annie's legs making her fall to the ground, but before reaching the ground Annie kicked Mikasas right leg making her kneel. She threw her right fist towards Mikasas face who barely blocked it with her right hand.

"They siriosuly haven't stopped since we got back" said Manami surprised by their stamina and that they were covered in scratches.

"Did you tell them we had to leave soon" Star asked looking at Eren and Armin.

"We told them but they said they would only be a few more minutes, that was ten minutes ago" said Armin.

"I thought if they heard it from you they would listen" said Eren.

"I think there's nothing we can do to stop them" said Aoi getting their attention, "Just look at their faces, it looks like their trying to prove something" she said.

The look Mikasa and Annie had on their faces was a sirious one as they tried to land a hit on the other, "So do we just wait for them to tire out" asked Manami?

"You know now that I think about it those two haven't fought like this since our days in the cadet core" said Connie, "But who won that fight" he said looking confused.

"I don't remember" said Eren trying to remember the fight.

"Actually I do" said Sasha getting their attention, "No one won the fight, it was almost dark out when Shadis told the two of them to stop" she said.

Their attention was then brought back when Mikasa and Annie punched each other in the face. The two of them then fell on their backs looking up at the sky.

"Mikasa" said Eren rushing over to his girlfriend and helped her up.

"Hey are you alright" Armin asked Annie as helped her up?

"Yeah I'm alright thanks" said Annie smiling at him.

"Has it really been a few minutes" said Mikasa.

"You know there's a limit to how much your body's can take right" said Star getting the two young women's attention, "We need to go somewhere this evening" he said as the bright blue light covered his body, two packerts appeared in his right hand as he walked over to Eren, handing one of the packets to him and doing the same for Armin.

"There's a special ointment in there that will heal their injury's quickly, put it on them and then meet downstairs" said Star as he walked back inside with the others following him.

Eren and Mikasa walked into their room, "I'll wait downstairs when for when your ready" said Eren about to walk out of the room when Mikasa stopped him.

"Wait" she said. Eren turned around to see her remove her white top revealing her bare back. Eren then blushed realising that there wasn't anything covering her front. But he then noticed her back was covered in scratches, "I took a few falls so I could use your help" she asked?

"Uh Yeah sure" said Eren as she sat on the bed in front of him. He took the top off the packet and rubbed the white ointment on her back, "So are you going to tell me why you two went a little overboard" he asked?

"We both thought we needed to get stronger for what we're going to be facing in the future, she also decided to share some of the moves she didn't show during training" said Mikasa.

"Well I guess that goes to show that she's really on our side" said Eren smiling, but he then blushed when Mikasa turned around taking the packet and rubbing the ointment on her arms.

"I may have been strong back in our own world, but I need to get stronger if I'm going to protect you" said Mikasa looking worried when Eren grabbed her right hand and she looked up to see him staring at her siriosuly.

"Hey it's not just your job to protect me this time, we're in this together" he said looking determined.

Mikasa smiled at him before she kissed him on the lips pushing him down as she got on top of him. After a few seconds the two of them were blushing, "Uh maybes we should get ready" said Eren looking towards the window.

Mikasa then blushed worse when she noticed that her top half was showing, "Uh Yeah your right" she said getting off the bed to go find some fresh clothes.

A few minutes later Eren and Mikasa walked down the stairs with Annie and Armin walking down after them. They all then walked outside after hearing a loud horn where they found a small bus big enough for all of them.

During the bus ride Kio was siting at the front with Aoi sitting next to him, Kio was currently on the phone, "Alright I just got off the phone with my uncle Yuichi, he's cool with watching the house while we're gone" he said ending the call.

"That's nice of him" said Manami.

"Does he not have any work coming up" asked Eris?

"No apparently he was planning on taking a vacation aswell" said Kio.

"Well I hope he doesn't mind company, Captain Kunne is staying there for embassy business" said Eris.

"Why is there any business going on" asked Manami?

"Well some of the people in your government are wondering how the space elevator works and if there will ever be any sign of it failing" said Eris.

"So theyre meeting at my house so there won't be any worry's" said Kio.

"Yeah, oh actually" said Eris kneeing on her seat and looking near the back of the bus where Star and Hermione were sitting, "Hey Star did your world have space travel" she asked making some of the protecters look confused.

"What's space travel" asked Sasha?

"It's where you travel past the sky" Star explained.

"But isn't that dangerous" asked Hanji?

"Of course it is if your not prepared, my world had space travel but no where near compared to the way the catians had it" said Star, "But I do have a few spaceships myself, I just never shared how to make them with my world" he said.

"So your people didn't master space travel, but you did" said Eren.

"Trust me Eren it wasn't easy but yeah I did, but I hardly ever used it after my powers awakened since I could fly, Trust me when you fly above the earth the view is like nothing you've ever seen before" said Star smiling at the memory when he saw the sight for the first time.

They then arrived outside the entrance to the mall, the others were off the bus while Star talked to the bus driver, "You mind if I call you again, we're going to need a lift back after we're done here" he asked?

"Yeah sure" said the bus driver.

"Alright thanks" said Star as he got off the bus. The bus then drove away.

"Thank you" said Isma waving at the bus.

When they walked inside Connie, Sasha, Isidoro and Isma rushed forward, "Wow this place looks amazing" said Isma.

"We really gotta check what kind of food they have here" said Sasha.

"Don't get carried away" said Levi, "Remember we have no idea where to go in this place" he said siriously while looking around.

"Actually why don't we split up into the groups" said Manami standing in front of the group smiling, "Since we came here to do some clothes shopping shouldn't we have the Boys do their own and the girls do their own".

"That acurally doesn't sound like a bad idea" said Hermione.

"But what if one of us runs into trouble" said Farnese.

"Well I'm sure all of us together could handle a fight, besides girls you can surpsie your boys for when they finally see you in your swimsuits" said Manami smirking while Aoi, Kio, Eren, Mikasa, Connie, Armin and Isidoro blushed.

"Well we should have a meet up point" said Levi.

"There's a food court in the middle of the mall where we can get some dinner" said Kio.

"Alright then" said Star calmly as he reached into the right side of his pocket and took out a pile of cash surpirinsng Kio, Manami and Aoi. He then handed Hermione the money, "Theres plenty here for all of you" he said calmly.

"Thanks" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek, "I'll see you later, come on girls let's leave the boys to their shopping" she said walking forward with the women of the group following her, including Ivalera.

"Uh just a question how rich is he" Manami asked Hermione?

"Well there's a simple way to answer that, I want you to imagine the most richest person on the planet, are you thinking of them" she asked Manami who nodded yes, "Well he's richer then them" she said calmly as she walked forward while Manami and Aoi looked surpsied.

"He looked so calm when he held that much money in his hand" said Farnese walking next to Hanji.

"Well he did say his power gave him access to more money so he could move his family into a better home, he never told us us how much he had access to" said Hanji putting a finger under her chin.

The boys group was currently walking around in a sports clothes shop pciking out soem new clothes, "Hey you think they sell any more of these" said Guts holding up a black vest.

"Don't you ever wear something else besides black" said Levi who was holding up green shorts.

"They didn't call him the black swordsman for nothing" said Serpico who was carrying a few t shirts.

"Alright im good to go" said Isidoro who was carrying a small box.

"What's in there" asked Serpico?

"I think they're called runners, they asked me what size my foot was" said Isidoro.

"Eren and Armin are getting some aswell" said Star who was carrying three pants, two shorts where one of them was blue with white stripes and a few white t shirts.

After walking out of the sports shop they were all carrying bags, "Hey Star anyway you can put all these in the place where you keep your sword" said Connie who was carrying four bags.

"It's you own fault for getting so much" said Eren who was carrying two bags, "Hey Armin how much did you get, Armin" he said looking around for his friend only to see him nowhere around.

"Uh Star we've lost Armin" said Connie getting the others attention.

"I hope he doesn't get lost, this is a big place" said Kio.

"What are you talking about he's in there" said Star pointing into a book shop where Armin was reading a history book. They walked into the shop where Armin then realised he had walked away from the others.

"Sorry it's just, there's so much stuff in here that I haven't seen before" he apologized.

"Well we didn't have that much back in our world, actually this one could be helpful" said Levi picking up book that had the cover a man doing a high kick.

"Go ahead and pick out a few Armin, it's nice to have a pass time when your traveling" siad Star when the woman standing at the counter walked over to them.

"Is there anyway we can help you sir" she asked nervously at the way some of the gorup looked.

"Sorry if were causing you trouble one of us happens to be a big fan of reading, also would you tell me where I can find the manga" asked Star smiling noticing the mood the woman was in.

"I wonder how the girls are doing at this time" thought Kio as Star went to go find some manga with Serpico and Connie following wondering what manga is.

"Do we really have to wear these" said Casca. She along with the other women were in a swimsuit shop. She walked out of the dressing room wearing a two piece light brown bikini.

"Here I was thinking you would like to see the surpsied look on Guts face" said Hermione walking out of the changing room next to her wearing a pink bikini.

"Well I don't normally wear stuff like this" said Casca.

"I actually think it's nice" said Farnese walking out of the third changing room wearing a green bikini.

"That actually suits you" said Casca.

"Come on other people are waiting their turn" said Manami who was sitting on a waiting couch next to Aoi the two of them holding their own bikinis to try on.

After the three of them changed then Manami and Aoi went into the changing rooms while Casca went to go look for some shorts, Mikasa then showed up with Hanji and Sasha. Mikasa took the other changing room.

Manami then walked out wearing a black bikini like the one Eris wore, "Manami that suits you" said Eris standing behind the couch.

"Are you sure, I don't normally wear black" said Manami looking nervous.

"You shouldn't be nervous, as far as I've heard vacations are about time of relaxation" said Hanji.

Mikasa then walked out of her own changing room wearing a red bikini when Aoi spoke from her dressing room, "Do I really have to wear this" she said.

"Yes you do, come on out we're all girls here" said Manami standing in front of Aois dressing room.

"Oh alright" said Aoi walking out wearing a small dark blue bikini.

"It looks nice" said Mikasa.

"Yeah but is this kind of style really for me" said Aoi looking at her chest.

"Cmon Aoi Kio doesn't care what you look like, he fell for who you are not your beauty" said Hermione trying to cheer the young woman up.

"She's right, besides this kind of style really looks relaxing" said Hanji.

After the women got their swimsuits they went into a clothes shop not far from the swim wear shop. They got a couple of outfits for Farnese, Casca, Isma and Shiricke. They then met up with the men's group at the food court. They were able to find an area big enough for all of them.

"What is this stuff" said Puck looking at the container Isidoro had gotten with his meal.

"I think it's called soda" said Isidoro taking a drink which made his eyes go wide, "Wow that's sweet".

"Here let me try" said Puck taking a drink and after he started flying circles in the air making the other protecters laugh while the other people in the food court looked at them surprised.

"Somethings up with this stuff" said Guts who was siting at a table with Casca, Star and Hermione, "After a while it just makes you thirsty for more" he said.

"Well at least we don't have to get drunk to enjoy a nice drink" said Casca taking a drink.

Star was eating some fried chicken when Sasha with Connie walked over to their table, "Hey you think we can help ourselves to seconds" she asked?

"Sure" said Star passing the two of them a small pile of cash, "Make sure to ask if anyone wants a refill" he said before going back to eat.

"It's Amazing how she was ablet to finish that much food" said Hermione looking at the table where Sasha and Connie sat with Eren and Mikasa. There were multiple clear paper plates.

After eating they all headed to the entrance of the mall where Connie had an arm around Sasha who was complaining about being full, the same bus that brought them to the mall showed up, there was a compartment on the bus for all their shopping where they put their bags in before the bus started driving them back to the catian embassy.

Kio was sitting to Manami at the front while Guts and Casca sat across from them, "So how did you two meet" she asked?

Guts and Casca looked at each other before smiling, "Well to be honest the first time I met him I tried to kill him" she said making Kio and Manami look surprised.

"Wait really" said Kio.

"I wasn't in with her group during the time we met, but I guess your happy I didn't end up dieing" Guts said smirking at his wife.

"Don't you remember fhat I had to keep you warm after that fight" said Casca smirking aswell. Guts then wrapped his arm arm around her where she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Wait so you were a mercenary" asked Manami?

"For a long time" said Casca thinking of the comrades she had lost in the past, "But now I'm something much better, a protecter and Farnese was once a knight" she said looking at the row behind them where Farnese was sitting with Serpico.

"Wow is that true" said Aoi who was sitting across from them with Eris.

"What was it like" asked Eris smiling?

"Well um" said Farnese finding herself unable to answer the question.

"It would be best not to ask about our times as knight, it took a long time before we realised we were fighting for the wrong reason" said Serpico.

"Oh sorry" said Aoi, "I used to just listen to the orders I was given, it was only when someone I cared about got involved that I started fighting for my own reasons" she said.

"It's important not to think about that" said Farnese, "What matters is what we do now" she said smiling as she rested her head on Serpicos shoulder.

It wasn't long after that when the bus stopped outside the catian embassy. They all went to their rooms where they packed their bags for the trip. Early the next morning where it was still dark out Star and Hermione stood at the bottom the stairs.

"They're not gonna like this" said Star feeling sorry for what he is about to do.

"Well we had to get up earlier then them so we could get down here first" said Hermione placing her right hand on his shoulder while she covered one of her ears with her left hand.

Star then with his right hand took out an air horn and pressed down on the button making a loud noise that went throughout the house, "Hey what's going on" said Kio rushing downstairs with Eris behind him followed Aoi and Manami. The rest of the protecters accept for Levi stood at the top of the stairs.

"Sorry everyone, our plane leaves in a few hours and the bus is on its way to take us there" said Star rubbing the back of his head.

"Well we better bring our bags down" said Levi who was fully dressed and bringing down a black suitcase.

"How are you not tired" said Hanji looking surprised.

"It's important to be ready to go when needed" said Levi calmly while everyone else looked surpsied.

"You think he would take it easy when we're on vacation" Connie whispered to Sasha who nodded in agreement.

"Well you heard him everyone let's get ready" said Manami walking back upstairs.

"I guess it's a good think you told us to pack before going to bed" said Eren looking at Mikasa as they went back to their room.

A few minutes later the bus arrived. The assist droids along with the ones that belonged to Kio, Manami and Aoi lifted the bags into the back compartment of the bus while the the people who had just woken up were getting ready to go to the airport.


	4. Part 4: Mission and then plane

**Part 4: Mission and then plane**

At the houses front door an assist droid walked over to Star who was standing at the front door, this assit droid was wearing a hat and wearing small glasses. It was the assist droid that belongs to Kio. It held up a sign that said, "All the bags are in".

"Hey thanks for the help" said Star smiling as he watched the assist droid walk towards the bus.

"Hey is it cool if we get on the bus now" asked Manami walking down the stairs with Kio, Aoi and Eris.

"Yeah everything's packed, I'm just waiting on the others" said Star as he pointed out the bus to them.

"Well you don't have to wait long" said Eren walking down the stairs with the rest of the protecters. He alongside with, Armin, Connie, Sasha and Isidoro still looked tired from being woken up early while the rest looked calm.

"Alright then there's just one more thing" Star said as the bright blue light covered his body, a light shine in his right hand and it was revealed to be a black backpack, "Alright everyone weapons inside" he said opening the front compartment.

"I dont think my swords are going to fit in there" said Guts who had dragon slayer strapped to his back.

"No I made it show that has an endlesss bottom, that way the amount of things it can carry is unlimited" he explained.

"This king of reminds me of something we saw in the last world" said Farnese looking at Serpico.

"If I'm correct ms Star also had a small bag like it" he said remembering when they saw Star take out a cup from a bag that was much bigger then the bag itself.

"It's exactly like that Serpico" said Hermione.

"Well I don't see any reason to doubt it" said Hanji placing her odm gear into the backpack, which easily fell into it.

The rest of the group placed their weapons in the backpack accept for Hermione who kept her wand in its holster, "Are you sure it's going to be alright carrying that around" asked Hanji as the protecters walked outside with their leader closing his backpack.

"Yeah it should be fine, Heavens just carrying your weapons because it's easier this way to bring them onto the plane and if you need them for emergency's" said Hermione.

"Wait so he can just call them out" said Eren.

"Its Probably easier that way since the bag has an endlesss bottom and they would be hard to find" said Mikasa as they all got on the bus and sat in their seats.

During the drive Eren who was siting in the row in front of Star and Hermione with Mikasa, "Hey Star you never told us what kind of place we're staying at" he asked?

"It's a surprise" said Star smiling.

"You don't have to make any changes to it do you" asked Mikasa?

"There's enough rooms for everyone" Star answered knowing what she meant.

"Hoping you'll still get to share a room with your boyfriend Ackerman" said Annie.

"Last time I checked you never complained that you had to share a room with your boyfriend either" said Mikasa looking over at Annie and Armin who were sitting across from them. The comment made the two of them blush.

"I think what he means is there's enough room for the people who want to share a room on their own" said Shiricke who was sittting in the in front of them.

"Shirickes right, the couples will get their own rooms and they will have to given how much room there is" said Star.

"What about the people who are solo" asked Levi who was sitting across from Star and Hermione with Hanji?

"Do you have some problem with bunking with me or something" asked Hanji?

"Don't worry he thought of everyone for when he was making the decesion for where will be staying" explained Hermione.

"Thanks Hermione" said Star when he heard a beeping sound coming from the front of the bus.

"What's that" asked Guts who was sitting at the front?

"It's not from back here" said Star as he stood up looking around the chairs to see where the sound was coming from.

"Sorry everyone that's me" apologized Eris who was siting next to Kio, the bell around her neck was glowing. She pressed on the bell, a light shined from it and an image of a catian with purple hair and one with blue hair appeared in front of her, "Hi captain Kuune" she said smiling.

"Sorry to disturb you when your suppose to be on vacation Eris but somehing has come up" Kuune said apologizing for interrupting them.

"Why is there something going on" asked Eris looking worried?

"I'm afraid that some humans who were working with the dogishuans were able to scavenge some parts from the ship that crashed a while back after you saved our ship" said the catian with blue hair.

"You mean some of that stuff survived" asked Manami?

"I'm afraid so, we went to go retrieve the remains ourselves so that we could dispose of them, but by the time we got there all of it had already been scavenged" said Kuune.

"They must have been prepared to retrieve anything from who ever lost the battle" said Aoi with a sirious look on her face.

"Though that's not the reason your calling us is it" asked Hanji walking over to the row where Eris was siting getting the two catians attention, "Your calling because of what they found".

"I'm sorry I don't think we've been introduced" said Kuune smiling at the woman she didn't know.

"Hanji Zoe of the protecters" she said explaining who she was.

"I'm captain Kuune, the person next to me is my second in command Melwin" said Kuune introducing herself and the blue haired catian next to her.

"I don't think I've ever heard of the protecters before" said Melwin.

"That's because their not from this world, their leader is the one who's actually paying for our vacation" said Eris smiling.

"Well she's right about why we called, they retrieved an unstable core that's close to detonating" said Kuune making the Kio, Manami, Eris and Aoi look worried.

"What's it's destructive range" said Star walking over to them with a sirious look on his face.

"In earth standards, it could destroy a large city" said Kuune looking down while the people on the bus look surprised.

"Then deepending where it could go off it will kill hundreds of people" said Farnese standing up from her seat,

"Do the people who took the core not know its unstable" asked Serpico standing up and placing his hand on Farnese shoudler.

"Unfortunately no, they wouldn't know what an unstable core looks like, for all they know it could be stable and in working condition" explained Melwin.

"Which means if they try to get the thing working it will blow up in their faces and anyone else near them" said Levi looking annoyed.

"We were able to track them to a hanger in the airport, we got in touch with the country's military to help but they're now threatening if anyone's gets close they'll use a weapons on us" said Kuune.

"Well I guess it's a good thing we're going to the airport" said Guts looking at Star with a sirious look on his face who nodded in understanding.

"Captain Kuune stall them long enough for us to get there, will stop them" said Star looking determined.

"Am I right in confirming you're the leader" asked Kuune? Star just looked back and nodded yes.

"Alright everyone looks like our vacation is going to be delayed a little" he said walking back to where he was sitting and taking down the back pack with his comrades weapons in them.

A few minutes later they reached the airport, but the bus didn't stop at the entrance but instead stopped next to the fence that was next to the runway. There was a large green tent set up where soldiers were waiting.

Star walked off the bus with the Hermione walking off after him. Then Kio, Eris, Manami and Aoi. The protecters walked off next with Serpico with his wind sword, Isidoro with his flame dagger, Guts and Casca remained on the bus so they could put on their armor. The scouts were wearing their odm gear.

Kuune noticed them and walked over, "We were able to find out they don't have a plane in the hangar" she said looking at Eris.

"So they must have been waiting for someone when you found them here" said Eris who then turned to look at the others, "Captain this is Heaven Star, he's the leader of the protecters" she said.

"Thank you so much for coming to help us" said Kuune thanking them.

"Well if we get this done quicker we can go on vacation sooner" said Connie.

"Our job as protecters is to help where we can, this is a perfect example" said Star walking into the tent where there was a map of the airport on a table.

"Which hanger are they in" asked Hanji standing at the table?

"Their in this one, closest to us" said Melwin pointing at the large structure on the map that was closest to the fence.

"They were probably trying to sell their goods, so they picked the location for the closest exit" said Levi.

"But they've probably got some way of getting out of here inside the hangar" said Armin.

"They wouldn't try it now, we have soldiers stationed at every exit" said the military commander.

"Tell them to get out of there" said Star making everyone in the room look at him.

"He's right, if they set that core off it will kill everyone in the area" said Hermione standing next to him.

"Someone was working with the dogishuans here on earth, they must have some sort of guard" said Aoi.

"Actually when the dgosihuan ship fell, one of the country's high ranking government officials suddenly vanished without a trace" said the military commander.

"If I remember right it was someone in the government that had me kidnapped when I got here" said Eris.

"Sorry about that" said Manami looking embarrassed.

"Oh I don't blame you Manami, besides you were one of the people who saved me" said Eris smiling as she hugged her.

"Thanks" said Manami hugging her back.

"Don't we have a mission to do" said Guts walking over to them with Casca. The two of them were now wearing their armor.

"Yes we do, Hanji, Armin, Isidoro, Isma and Shiricke your staying here, the rest of you your with me" said Star as the bright blue light covered his body, a bright blue light shined on his back and Excalibur in its holder appeared.

"But why are you leaving us here, you could need help" said Armin.

"That's exactly why I'm having you stay here, I need you two to think of another plan if something goes wrong, Kio your staying too" said Star walking out of the tent with the protecters who were allowed to follow him.

"Alright then" said Armin looking down when he felt someone lift his chin up and then Annie was kissing him making him blush.

Annie pulled away smiling, "Don't worry, will be back before you know it" she said walking outside.

"You three stay safe alright" said Kio looking worried.

"Don't worry will be alright" said Eris giving him a kiss. Then Manami and Aoi did the same.

"Before you know it will be on vacation, then we can sit back and relax" said Manami smiling as she, Aoi and Eris left the tent.

"Are we sure they can get the job done" asked the military commander?

"Don't worry" said Hanji getting the soldiers attention, "When it comes down to it will get our job done" she said looking sirious.

Over at the fence Star cut down an opening and they all walked through, "Aport" said Aoi as a pink light shined in her right hand and a pair of binoculars appeared. She looked through them, "They have the hanger doors open, so if we walk up front will be seen".

"They might not have that many people, we could out Number them" suggested Mikasa.

"Well I may not know what they have, we probably out power them aswell" said Levi.

"Your right about that, Eren, Annie head to end of the runway, when I shoot out the signal you'll know what to do" said Star looking back at them.

"Got it" said Eren nodding. He and Annie then started running towards the end of the runway while the rest headed to the runway that was facing the hanger. When they stood in front of the hanger they could see two black jeeps, large cases and standing next to them was a man in a suit.

"Surrender now" said Star getting the mans attention.

"Oh what's this, another alien" said the man noticing the bright blue light covering Stars body.

"It doesn't matter who we are, the technology you have is way to dangerous, you could harm hundreds of innocent people" said Aoi.

"Actually I think I know exactly what I'm doing with this technology" said the man snapping his fingers. Then from behind the two jeeps five people jumped out in skin tight suits carrying a spear with glowing blades at the end of them. They were also wearing helmets with one way visors. Three of them were women.

"What are those things" said Levi taking out one of his blades.

"Wait those actually look kind of familiar" said Manami trying to remember where she knew the suits from.

"They're dogishuan battle suits" said Aoi taking out her gun.

"Well two can play at this sudden appearnece game" said Star taking out Excalibur, he pressed down on the Lightning strike symbol making the blade go bright blue and wide, he then pulled the trigger shooting a blast of bright blue energy into the sky.

Then surprising everyone but the protecters, there was two strikes of lighting at the end of the run way. The attack Titan and female titan then ran up to them, the two of them stood behind Star and the others with theirs fists clenched.

"Is that really Eren and Annie" said Manami looking both surprised and afraid.

"How is this even possible" said Aoi.

"Your questioning this now" asked Levi?

"Yeah we've got something bigger to deal with" said Guts taking out dragon slayer.

"THIS IS EXACLTH WHY WE NEED THIS TECHNOLOGY" yelled the man in the suit making them look confused, "We need to this technology to defend ourselves from what else is out there".

"You know it's only dangerous if you fight it right" said Eris, "The dogishuans wanted to be able to have some control in your government, while we just wanted to be your friends" said Eris.

"So that's why the dogishuans didn't reveal themselves and to keep people's silence they gave them some of their own technology" said Aoi.

"That sounds a lot like a bribe" said Casca holding up her sword.

"Get them" said the man in the suit making the people in the dogishuan suits start running towards them.

"So what now" said Serpico.

"Let's go" said Star running towards the people with the others following him. The attack Titan and female titan walked behind them since if they ran they would be faster then the others. But they then looked confused when the people in the suits started screaming, their arms were twisting in their suits and some parts of the suit looked tighter.

"Uh what's happenning" asked Connie looking confused?

"It looks like their having trouble with their suits" said Star pressing down on the lighting strike symbol of his sword. They then noticed they were all gripping the area of the suit that covered their throats.

"Oh no" said Eris getting the others attention, "The suits must have been damaged from when they were retrieved, if we don't do something they're gonna suffocate".

"Well then we need to get the suits off" said Sasha.

"Looks like I'll have to use this power after all" said Star as the bright blue light shined in his right hand making Excalibur vanish, his entire left hand then shined bright and when it stopped shining his hand had changed. His fingers looked more like dragon claws and there was bright blue orb in the middle of his hand.

"What's that" asked Levi?

"Just wait" said Star sounding embarrassed making the others besides Hermione look confused before he ran at an incredible speed. He hit each suit with his left hand and from where he placed his hand a symbol appeared. It was the symbol for his name, with both the star and cross bright blue, there was a circle surrounding it and the word lotals was in a circle outside the symbol.

Star then held his modified left hand up, "Dress break" he said snapping his fingers. The suits then fell apart revealing the people only in their underwear. The women in the group covered their breasts screaming.

"Whoa" said Connie as his face went red before Sasha turned his head away and covered his eyes. The attack Titan was looking away aswell.

"That is some power" said Serpico looking away aswell.

"The greatest strength of Heavens power is that he can turn fiction into reality" said Hermione.

"Wait so he learned that power from watching a show" asked Manami looking surprised?

"Has hasn't used this power on anyone else right" said Aoi.

"Of course not, he's not a pervert" said Hermione looking annoyed, "Besides it worked didn't it, the suits are off".

"Hey" said the man in the suit and they all looked to see him holding up container with a bright glowing orb inside it and there was a crack in the container.

"It's the unstable core" said Eris looking worried.

"Put it down now" said Mikasa pointing one her blades at him.

"From the way your acting I'm guessing this is some sort of bomb, well let's see which choice you make, stop me or save the people" he said raising the core into the air.

"DON'T DO IT" yelled Guts as they started rushing over to him. Stars left hand turned back to normal when the man threw core to the ground. There was then a bright light when the container hit the ground. The other protecters shielded their eyes waiting for the explosion.

"Wait somethings going on" said Levi shielding his eyes from the light. The others looked to see Star standing in front of the core with both of his hands stretched forward and the energy was surrounding his body.

"What's he doing" asked Manami?

"He's trying to absorb the energy" said Hermione as she watched the energy fully surround her husbands body. He then stood with his fists clenched as the energy turned into circles surrounding his arms.

"Hey that guys getting away" said Connie looking towards where the man was running to the back exit of the hangar.

"Energy line shot" said Star pointing two his right fingers at the man, the energy that surrounded his body shot from his fingers in the form of a line and shot the man through the shoulder making him scream as he fell to the ground as he clutched the burning hole in his shoulder.

Star walked over to the man as a bright blue light shined on in his right hand, Excalibur reappeared. He pressed down on the lighting strike symbol making the blade go wide and bright blue. He moved the switch on the sword to R as he walked over to the man who was now facing up as Star pointed the sword down at him.

"Uh Star, if it's not to much trouble would you let him live, we don't if this is the only stockpile of dogishuan technology there is" asked Eris hopefully?

"But he almost killed everyone here, but I guess your right" said Manami looking annoyed, "We gotta make sure there's nothing else like that out there".

"Alright then" said Star pointing his sword at the ceiling, he pulled the trigger shooting a hole in the ceiling, "But we gotta make sure he doesn't run away" he said turning around when a strike of lighting shot down from the hole in the ceiling hitting the man. When the lighting stopped the man was uncouncious.

After that the people who were in the dogishuan suits and the government official were taken in, "Well good news this was the only stockpile of weaponary he had, will leave it to you for disposal" said the military looking at captain Kuune. They were in the hanger with all the members of the protecters. Eren and Annie were out of their Titan froms. Melwin was taking with Eris, Kio, Manami and Aoi.

"Thank you sir, will make sure to send your soldiers some protective catian gear as a thank you" said Kuune smiling.

"That would help out a lot, thank you" said the military commander walking away as Kuune walked over to the protecters.

"Thank you for your help, I'm afraid to think of what would have happened if you hadn't appeared to help us" said Kuune.

"There's no need to thank us, it's what we do" said Star smiling.

"But something's weird, wasn't the weather here suppose to be sunny all week" said Melwin looking confused to why there was thunder.

"Uh I made that happen" said Star calmly while the two catians looked surprised.

"Does this mean we can go on vacation now" said Eren looking exhausted.

"Yeah, Cmon our planes not far from here" said Star picking up his backpack that had everyone's weapons back at them.

"Wait we have our own plane" said Manami looking surpsied.

The group then walked to a hanger where a large plane was being brought out, "Whoa how much did this cost" said Kio looking surprised like Aoi and Manami.

"To put it in easy terms, a lot" said Star when the bus that brought them to the airport drove over.

Then by surpsied two catians walked off the bus, "Chaika, doctor Durel when did you get here" asked Kuune?

"Well the operation already ended by the time we got here, the bus driver told us where he was going and decided to tag along so we could say goodbye before you took off" said Chaika smiling.

"I heard of the battle that went on and wondered if anyone needed some medical attention" said Durel.

"Well were all good" said Eris smiling.

"Yeah the only people who need help are the ones who wore those suits" said Manami.

"Um protecters is that you" said man in a pilots uniform walking over them after walking out of the hangar.

"Oh yeah that's us" said Star walking over to the man.

"The names Raysan, I'll be your pilot for today" said the man introducing himself.

"Thanks Raysan" said Star shaking the mans hand.

"Well will have your bags loaded up in a few minutes, the stairs will be brought here in a few minutes" said Raysan walking to the front of the plane.

"This is safe right" asked Shiricke?

"Don't worry, most of the planes I've been on there's never been any crashes" said Star smiling knowing a lot of the people around him were first time flyers. After the bags were loaded on the back of the plane the staircases were brought so they could board the plane,

As Kio, Manami, Eris and Aoi boarded the plane, "Hey Eris a vacation is a good time to have some fun with Kio, have a fun time girls" said Chaika laughing while Durel pulled at one of her ears to get her to behave.

"Right bye" said Kio blushing like his girlfriends as they boarded the plane. The plane had two floors, the floor they were on had two rooms, the room they were in with the others was filled with rows of chairs. The next room had tables and spinning chairs around them, a small bar and on the wall was a flat screen tv. Behind the wall of the tv, there was a path that lead to the cockpit.

There was a door opened at the back of the first room where Guts and Casca still in their armor walked out holding clothes they had gotten out of their bags before they got on the plane.

"You guys not changing" asked Star who was siting at a window seat with Hermione on the right side of the plane.

"Is it okay if we wait, there's a shower in there" said Casca making the others looked surprised.

"Sure, it's a long flight anyway so you'll have time" said Star as the seat belt light came on.

"Do we really have to put this on" asked Connie who was sitting in the middle row with Sasha.

"They have the Light on for a reason Connie" said Star looking sirious as he put his own seatbelt on and so did Hermione.

"Something tells me we should listen to him" said Mikasa looking at her own seatbelt before putting it on and so did Eren who was siting next to her on the left side row. A few minutes later after everyone had put their seatbelts on the plane took off.

When they were in the air the belt light went off, Star and Hermione took off their seatbelts and stood up, "Gotta say these seats made the take off much easier" said Kio smiling.

"And I thought odm gear was fast" said Eren who was still sitting with his seatbelt on.

"I dfeinelty need to relax after that, you up for that shower" asked Casca looking at Guts?

"Yeah that sounds about great now" said Guts as the two of them got off their chairs and went into the planes bathroom.

The others accept for Guts and Casca we're now in the lving area of the plane, Star and Hermione were siting with Levi while Hanji was allowed into the cockpit to see how the plane works.

"How long you think she's going to be in there for, it's been about half an hour" said Levi.

"She might be having trouble understanding the words they're using" said Hermione when Hanji walked into the area.

"Armin would you mind taking a few notes for me" asked Hanji looking excited?

"Uh Yeah sure, Annie do you wanna come with" Armin asked his girlfriend who he was sitting next to.

"Yeah sure, I want to know how this is different from flying in blimps" said Annie as she followed Armin and Hanji.

"Probably should have given him more paper" said Star taking a drink from a black and red can of soda.

"Hate to say it but the showers on this thing is better then the one at the place we were staying at" said Guts smiling as he and Casca walked out of the bathroom drying their hair and now in regular clothes.

"You really gotta try it out" said Casca.

"I would but I didn't bring any clothes with me on the plane" complained Manami.

"Hey why don't we watch a movie to pass the time" said Kio waking over to the tv.

"I was thinking we should arrange which days were going to train on this vacation" said Levi.

"Well for today we need to settle in to the place we're staying at, the next day we can do a little training and explain what training we're going to do" said Star finishing his drink, "For now I feel like relaxing" he said turning his seat towards the tv as Kio put on the movie.

"He's got a point Levi, this is a time to relax" said Hanji walking back into the room with Armin who was writing in his notebook with Annie looking at what he was writing looking interested. She then sat down next to Levi who sighed and decided to watch the movie.

The movie turned out to be a comedy making the people laugh, Hanji even pointed out that Levi laughed but he denied it. Star then checked when a joke was brought up only to see Levi looking away hiding his face.

After a while Hermione with Hanji then went to the room where they sat when the plane was taking off, "Hey Star can I ask you something" asked Levi?

"Yeah sure go ahead" said Star who turned his chair into the table so he could face him to see he was looking at his cup of tea.

"How do you know, when you love someone" asked Levi making him look surprised?

"Okay first off all I'm surpsied you would ask me that" he said his eyes opened wide.

"Tell me about it, I feel embarrassed asking this" said Levi, "I spent most fo my life surviving and fighting, never had much time for other things" he said.

"Now that you have free time your minds wandering to other things, I'll tell you this Levi when I fell in love with Hermione from when we got together she became the most important person in my life next to my family" he said looking sirious, "It's Hanji ain't it" he asked without hesitation.

"Besides the brats I've known her the longest, now that were out here I want to make sure nothing happens to her and I was thinking it would be nice to spend the rest of my life with someone I cared about" Levi said drinking from his cup of tea as he thought back to the night he had a drink with Hanji on their way back from Marley.

"That sounds like love, here I'm gonna get a bit of sleep before we get there" said Star getting up from his chair.

"Please don't tell anyone about this, I just need time to figure out what I'm going to say to her" he said before Star went back to the seats.

"Sure" said Star smiling as he went back to the seats.

An hour later Star was sleeping in his chair next to Hermione who was sleeping with her head on his shoulder. He then opened his eyes looking out the window, "Hey Hermione" he said shaking her shoudler.

"What is" she said looking up at him only to see him pointing out the window, when she looked out the window she smiled, "Everyone look out the window" she said getting everyone's attention.

Kio who was sleeping in the middle row with Manami sleeping on his left shoulder and Aoi sleeping on his right shoulder woke up, "What is it" he asked rubbing his eyes only to blush when he noticed the two girls on both of his sides.

"Uh are we there yet" said Manami rubbing her eyes.

"Sounds like we're close" said Aoi rubbing her eyes aswell. The two girls then blushed realising the position they were in.

"Hey I hope you all slept well, will be there soon" said Eris smiling at the sight of the people she cared about sitting close together.

"Hey everyone you can see the city" said Connie rushing in with Sasha as they went to the right side of the plane to look out the window. Kio, Manami, Eris and Aoi went to one of the windows where they could see a large city with large buildings. Outside the city was a large forest. In front of the city they could see a large beach.

"It's azmaing" said Eris.

"I wonder where in the city will be staying" said Manami smiling at the idea having a good view of the beach.

"Actually were not going to be staying in the city" said Star calmly.

"Then where are we staying" asked Sasha looking confused.

"The place where we're staying at is actually outside of the city" he said smiling while the people in the room accept Hermione wondered what kind of vacation home they'll be staying at.


	5. Part 5: Vacation home

**Part 5: Vacation home**

"Couldn't you have warned us about the landing" asked Eren looking at Star who was walking ahead of the others. The protecters along with Kio, Manami, Aoi and Eris had just gotten off the plane and were now walking towards the airport.

"It felt like we were about to take off again before it eventually stopped" said Connie looking tired.

"Why do I feel tired all of the sudden" complained Sasha.

"It's called jet lag, you'll feel better after you get some sleep" Hermione explained as they entered the airport as they pulled their cases behind them. Star was also carrying the backpack that contained the weapons of his fellow protecters.

Isidoro who was walking next to Isma as they walked into the entrance of the airport looked up at the tv, "Hey everyone you should take a look at this" he said pointing to a tv on the walll where a news report showed an image of the protecters standing inside the hangar at the airport that they had left earlier. The image then shrank revealing a woman sitting in front of a table with the image at left corner of the screen.

"The image you see next to me is of a group calling themselves the protecters who took part in an operation yesterday to stop an illegal technology trade" the woman said.

"Hey you guys are famous" said Kio smiling at the protecters.

"Well someone's face isn't being shown" said Casca looking over at Star since in the image he was covered by the bright blue light.

"It's alright, back in my own world I barely ever showed my face" said Star calmly as he looked away from the tv, "I know where we can get some transport for all of us to fit in" he said about to walk away when the news woman spoke again,

"The catian representitives hasn't yet confirmed they are allied with the protecters, though they have revealed that they were able to find out they are not from this world" she said. Some of the people in the airport were now looking at the group of people.

"So much for keeping it quiet" said Hanji noticing some of the people were whispering to each other.

"I think we would have stood out anyway" said Manami as they continued walking while ignoring the people whispering about them.

"Have these people not seen a fairy before" said Ivalera who was siting on Shirickes hat with Puck.

"I think she means me" said Eris nervously as her tail went up.

"People are just afraid of the unknown, now that they know were from somehwere else they'll start to wonder where we came from" said Levi siriously.

"You think they would be happy since we saved people" said Connie.

"It's shouldn't matter what they think of us" said Annie calmly.

"Your right about that, what matters is what we do" said Armin smiling at his girlfriend who smiled back at him.

"Armins got the right way of looking at it" said Star as he approached a counter where he could rent some transport.

A few minutes later they were all standing outside the front doors of the airport where there was a small white bus where Star, Guts and Levi were standing at the back of the bus trying to arrange the luggage.

"I'm saying we should put the big backs in first" said Levi.

"Yeah but what if one of the small bags squish what's in the small bag under it" said Guts looking annoyed.

"That's why we need to think of a proper pattern" said Star calmly making the other two look at him.

"Why can't we just put it all into that bag of yours" asked Levi?

"Because there will be a big mess once I take all of them out" said Star as he picked up his suitcase and placed it in the back.

"Well I guess were starting with the big ones first" said Levi as they put the big suitcases in the first and piled the smaller ones on top of them.

"Umm excuse me" said Kio walking to the back of the bus after they finished putting the bags in the bus whle Puck started flying around the bags.

"Hey Kio it's this one" Puck said pointing at a small black bag in the middle of the pile.

"Hey thanks" said Kio taking out small black bag from the pile making it shake, "I decided I wanted to film some of the trip before we get to the house" he said smiling as he went back onto the bus leaving Puck to notice the three men looking angry before he quickly flew into the bus.

The bags then began to shake before Star placed his shining bright blue right hand quickly onto the bags, stopping them from falling, he then closed the back of the bus down on the bags, "Now lets just hope they don't fall when we get off the bus" said Guts as Star walked to the drivers seat.

"Hey is everythign alright back here" asked Casca walking over?

"Is there enough seats for everyone" asked Guts?

"Well that's the only problem we're having" Casca said as she and Guts went to the front of the bus where there were four seats. She was siting next to Guts while Hermione was sitting next to Star who was in the drivers seat.

"What's the problem" said Levi as he got into the back of the bus.

"We seemed to have run out of seats" said Sasha who was at the back of the bus with Isma standing up while Isidoro and Connie were siting down on the only seats that were at the back.

"Was this the only one they had available" asked Mikasa who was sitting next to Eren?

"It was the only they had with this amount of seats, the other ones they had didn't have more then this one" said Star as he rested his head on the steering wheel.

"Well why don't you do what I'm doing" said Eris and they looked to see her siting on Kios lap. Manami was siting next to him while across from them was Aoi and Shiricke. Puck and Ivalera were sititing in Shiricke hat.

"Yeah it should be fine, besides last time I checked Connie, you and Sasha were together" Hermione said smiling while Connie and Sasha blushed.

"Well I guess so" said Sasha as she sat down on Connies lap facing the window.

"Make sure to hold me tight so I don't fall okay" said Isma happily as she sat down on Isidoros lap wrapping her arms around his neck making him blush as his face was now in her chest.

"Uh Isma maybe not hold him to tight so he doesn't faint" said Manami smiling.

"I can already tell this is going to be a fun trip" said Levi sarcastically as he sat down next to Hanji before Star started driving away from the airport and into the city. The bus then reached the city limit and they were now on a freeway that lead out of the city.

"Uh just how far is this place anyway" said Connie who had an arm wrapped around Sasha so she wouldn't fall.

"It's probably far away from the city so we won't catch any attention" said Aoi.

"Uh, I was looking forward to exploring the city" complained Manami as she rested her head on her chair.

"It's better this way, we won't be disturbed during our training" said Levi.

"But we should organise a trip into the city just in case we need anything" said Hanji.

"Will organise a day for it" said Star as he drove off the free way.

A few minutes passed before Manami looked outside her window, "Wait this is where were staying" she said placing her hands on the window. Everyone else looked out the window looking surprised to see a large mansion with three floors, there was wall at the front yard, they drove through a gate that was part of it. Star stopped the bus in front of the entrance, there was also path into the forest at the front of the mansion. They got off the bus and took out their bags and Star knocked on the double doors. A few moments later a woman wearing a suit opened the door.

"Oh you must be the group renting the place for the week, my names ms Jensen, which of you is Mr Star" he said looking at the group of people to see Star who was standing in front of everyone with his right hand raised, "Oh you don't look like anything like your photo on the news, but thanks for choosing this place as your vacation home for the week".

"You saw what happenned on the news" asked Aoi worriedly?

"I looked it up after a friend of mine told me about it, it doesn't matter that they're form another world, we accepted the catians and like them these people have helped us" the woman said smiling as she opened a case she was holding and took out a large piece of paper before handing it to Star, "It's a map of the area, now we asked you this on the phone are you sure you don't want a maid service to clean up, the ones other visitors have used have been very dependable" she asked?

"There won't be any need for that" said Levi answering the question, "Cleaning this place will make sure none of us get lazy" he said while Isidoro,Puck, Eren, Connie and Sasha complained.

"But Captain were suppose to be on vacation" said Connie.

"And aren't we suppose to train aswell" said Eren.

"Cmon everyone, if we all work together we can get it all done quicker" cheered Eris and the only one to agree with her was Isma who cheered aswell.

"Will be fine looking after the place ourselves, we have plenty of experience of cleaning up after ourselves" said Star smiling.

"Well alright then, if your having any problems please make sure to call us" ms Jensen said as she walked over to a car that was parked near the gate.

They watched the car drive away before they all looked at the map in Stars hands, "So what should we do now, unpack" asked Manami?

"I say we go explore the area and see exactly what we're dealing with" said Hanji looking at the map.

"Here I'll show the way around" said Hermione as Star handed her the map, "Let's bring our bags inside before we go" she said as they all walked inside.

"This place is huge" said Connie and Isidoro as the main area was very big. There was an open doorway leading into the living room where there was a large couch and a big wide screen tv attached to the wall.

"This is like half the size of the one you would see in a movie theatre" said Kio looking at it surpsied, "But they don't see to have any game system" he said looking under the tv.

"There's one further down the hallway Kio, before the kitchen" said Star as he placed his suitcase at the bottom of the stairs with everyone else's.

"Where do we start" asked Ivalera flying over the map?

"I wonder where that path outside the front leads to" said Armin.

"I guess will start there then, most of the other good stuff is either upstairs or at the back" said Star as they all walked through the front doors. They followed the path into the forest and they were then treated to a surprising sight at the end of the path, "Wow" said Isma as she rushed forward onto the sand. It was a small beach near the ocean.

"We have our own private beach, well I know where I'm spending most of my vacation" said Manami.

"This looks like the perfect area to train" said Annie looking around the area.

"This will be a relaxing area and the training area" said Star as he moved his foot in the sand.

"You think this place is big enough to train in our titan forms" asked Eren?

"Should be why" asked Star looking at Eren to see he was sirious?

"I want to learn to get better at fighting in my Titan form" said Eren making Mikasa look at him.

"The idea doesn't sound bad, since he has gotten better at staying in control" said Hanji.

"He did Well during the fight in Marley, alright Eren you got it, but Mikasa will train you in your normal state aswell" said Star as he started walking back to the path that lead to the mansion.

"Thank you" said Mikasa as they followed Star back to the mansion. They walked back inside where they reached a kitchen that had a good few ovens, cabinets, shelf's and a table that was big enough and with enough chairs for everyone. There was a glass door that lead to the back of the house.

"Okay I change my mind, this is my new favorite spot" said Manami smiling even more then when she saw the private beach. There was large pool with a hot tub on the side of it. There were pool chairs surrounding it. There was a white wall surrounding the backyard with a small black gate leading to another path.

"When can we go swimming in it" asked Isma?

"Not today, for now we're just exploring" said Star as he opened the black gate in the wall. Hermione and Star lead the others through the path and they reached steps they had to walk up.

"Does anyone else hear moving water" asked Annie?

"Yeah I hear it too" said Sasha. They reached the source of the noise to see two large pools of water surrounded by rocks. One of the pools of water was higher up on the hill then the other one. There was a small railing where towels could be hung from next to each one.

"This water" said Farnese putting her hand in the water, "It's warm, I think I might have seen something like this before" she said standing back up.

"I think it's called a hot spring, I hear people use them when their traveling long distances" said Serpico.

"Yeah their a great way to relax" said Manami moving her hand in the water, "I call first dibs on using it" she said smiling.

"We'll make sure to let other use it, this vacation is about relaxing" said Casca smiling at the idea of using the hot spring herself.

"Were you looking for a house with this when you were looking for a place to stay" Eris asked looking at Star?

"My highest priority was finding a place that would fit all of us" he said before smiling, "But this really is an added bonus".

They then walked back to the mansion, when they reached the kitchen Sasha decided to look through the cabinets, "Uh guys there's barely any food here" she said looking worried.

"I think will order take out for tonight, for now let's go see the other floors" said Star as he went towards the staircase. The second floor had bedrooms and there was a large room with a large bath and showers. The bedrooms also had private's bathrooms. The third floor had the same exact thing as the second floor, accept for the master bedroom that had a private bathroom bigger then the others.

"Wow this room is huge" said Kio looking around the room.

"It even has a walk in closet" said Aoi.

"Yeah but who's going to be one in this room" asked Manami looking at Star?

"That's easy, you, Kio, Aoi and Eris" he said smiling while the four of them blushed.

"Are you sure" said Kio.

"Yeah you're the one who's paying for the trip, you and Hermione should have this room" said Manami.

"This is the first step to help getting you get use to the kind of relationship your in, this phase may be a little early but you would have to get use to sharing a bed eventually" said Star calmly.

"Yeah I guess you do have a point" said Aoi looking embarrassed.

"Hey where does this lead to" asked Hanji pointing at a door in the hallway?

"Only one way to find out" said Levi opening the door to see stairs that went upwards. They all walked upstairs to see they were all standing on the roof of the Mansion which was also a balcony.

"Look at this view" said Hanji leaning against the railing. They could see the ocean from high how up they were.

"Gotta say it's not that bad" said Levi learning agianst the railing aswell.

Hermione stood next to Star as he placed his right arm around her waist, "This really is a good spot" she said smiling.

"You think so" he asked looking at her? She nodded yes at him before kissing him on the lips before they went back to enjoying the view with the others.

After that it was decided that Shiricke, Puck, Ivalera, Isidoro, Isma, Eren, Mikasa, Connie, Sasha, Armin and Annie would be staying on the second floor. While the others would stay on the third floor with Kio, Manami, Aoi and Eris.

It was now dark out as they all sat around the kitchen table eating delivered pizza, "Hey captain what are you doing" asked Sasha who was eating a slice of pizza with cheese sticking out of her mouth. Levi was at one of the counters writing on a black chalk board.

"Since were minding the house we need to arrange who's going to be cleaning after this" he said revealing the names on the board were the ones who complained about the cleaning earlier.

"Oh come on" complained Eren.

"Luckily tonight was take out so it shouldn't take you that long, that okay with you" Levi asked looking at Star who had just finished his third slice of pepperoni pizza.

"He's got a point, the only thing you need to do is throw out the boxes" said Star.

"Would it be alright if I stayed down with Eren" asked Mikasa?

"I'll stay too" said Isma.

"Alright just don't take too long, I don't know about the rest of you but I could do with a good night sleep" Star said as he got out of his chair, Hermione did the same thing as she grabbed his hand and the two of them walked hand in hand out of the kitchen.

In the master bedrooms bathroom Manami, Aoi and Eris were getting into their pyjamas, "I don't why I'm nervous, I mean it hasn't been that long since the last time I slept next to him" said Manami as she finished dressing.

"Probably because it's been so long since we did something like this, the last time we all acted romantically with Kio togehter was when we kissed him" said Aoi.

"Cmon this will be fun, I always find it fun to sleep next to him" said Eris as she was about to open the bathroom door.

"Wait Eris is that what were your wearing to bed" asked Manami noticing Eris sleep wear was a white shirt with a few buttons at the top unfastened and panties.

"It's that one of Kios shirts" aksed Aoi surprised?

"Yeah I aksed him if I could borrow it, it's really comfortable" said Eris smiling as she opens the bathroom door.

"I wonder if it really is comfortable wearing one of his shirts" thought both Aoi and Manami.

In Star and Hermiones room, "Are you sure it's okay that we're not in the master bedroom" asked Star from under the covers of their bed. He was dressed in a black t shirt and black shorts.

"Yeah it's alright, besides it's the only bed big enough for all of them" she answered smiling as she finished putting on her black top and got under the covers with her husband as she rested her on his chest, "Plus I think it will really help them" she said before looking up at him, "They deserve to be happy".

"Yeah your right" he said smiling. The two of them kissed before falling asleep.

Isidoro and Isma had just walked into their room, "Getting read of that much garbage reminds me how many of us there are" he said before lying down on their bed.

Isma smiled before lying down next to him, "You think Eris and the others will want to join us" she asked?

"It's up to them, if they want to join I'm sure it will be allowed" he said looking at her only to noticed how close she was and then blushed.

Isma smiled, "Why does your face go red when I'm close to you, am I making you sick" she asked looking worried?

"No of course not" he said quickly sitting up, "It's just, I feel this way when your close because your beautiful and I think your great" he said blushing.

"Isidoro" she said happily jumping onto him and kissing him on the lips, she then stopped kissing him, "I think your great too, I have this feeling in my heart whenever I'm close to you and it makes me feel really happy, I like you" she said smiling.

"Well I like you too" he said smiling.

"You think we can be together like the other couples" she asked hopefully?

"Of course" he said before kissing her. Isma smiled as she kissed him back, feeling happy that they were now officially together. The two of them didn't bother changing into their sleep wear before falling asleep in each other's arms with smiles on their faces.

In Guts and Cascas room, "Are you alright in there" asked Guts who was in their bed wearing just grey shorts.

"Yeah all done now" said Casca walking out of the bathroom smile wearing a light brown night gown, "What do you think husband".

"You look great" he said smiling. Casca just smiled as she sat on the bed giving him a kiss, "Just give me one more minute" she said getting back up as she walked back into the bathroom and walked back in holding her sword. After they had picked out their rooms earlier Star gave everyone their weapons back so they could keep them near. She placed her sword next to Guts against the wall in front of their bed before she got into bed with him.

"So far so good" she said smiling as she rested her head on his chest.

"Still doesn't mean we should let our guard down" said Guts siriously.

Casca then sat up looking at him siriously, "Were on vacation now, when we're training you can talk about fighting, you need to relax alright" she said making it sound like an order.

"I already am" he said smiling before he gave her a kiss on the lips, he was about to pull away before she wrapped her right arm around of the back of his head kissing him back. The people in the mansion were feeling happy as they thought about what the rest of their vacation has in store for them. None of them aware of the threat that would appear at its end.


	6. Part 6: Ping Pong: Levi vs Star

**Part 6: Ping pong: Levi vs Star**

It's the next morning after the protecters along with Kio, Manami, Aoi and Eris arrived at their vocation home which was payed for by the leader of the protecters named Star. Inside the master bedroom since Kio had three girlfriends Star gave them the room. It was in this room where Kio slowly opened his eyes, "What time is it" he said rubbing his tired eyes with his right hand. He reached out to his right where he grabbed his glasses on one of the tables that was next to the bed.

"Wait" he said looking surprised when he looked at the surrounding he was in. There was pressure on his chest and it was revealed to be Aoi lying on top of him. He then looked to see Manami asleep close to him on his right side with Eris who was resting on his left arm, "How did we even end up like this" he thought remembering when they went to bed Aoi and Manami lyed down on his right side while Eris lyed down on his left side.

"Well I guess I shouldn't try to wake them" he thought smiling as he looked to see all three of the girls had smiles on their faces as they slept. He moved as slowly as he could and placed Aoi where he was lying down before going to the bathroom to get in the shower.

When he got out of the shower he was greeted by a cheerful Eris who was in bed bath that was filled, "Hey Kio" she said smiling.

"Uh Eris I didn't know you were up" said Kio blushing since the water was clear enough to reveal she was naked. He held his towel up since that was the only thing covering him.

"I heard you were in the shower so I decided to wait in here" said Eris standing up in the water, "Come on in the waters fine" she said cheerfully as she pulled Kio in making him drop his towel as he fell into the water.

Kio stuck his head out of the water after falling in it, "Eris that could have been dangerous" he said looking at the smiling catian.

"Don't worry I pulled you in with enough force to make sure you wouldn't hit any sides of the bath" she said siting close enough to him that their body's were touching, "You know now that I think about it, we haven't had a bath together" she said blushing, "It's kind of nice".

Kio found himself laughing, "Yeah I guess it is, though the last time we washed together it didn't end well" he said smiling.

"Well lets make up for it with this moment" said Eris leaning in to kiss him. Kio blushed at first before he looked calm and kissed her on the lips. The kiss went on longer as Kio placed his left around Eris waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck when they heard someone cough. The two of them looked to see Manami wearing a white bath rhobe and had a sirious look on her face.

"Am I interrupting something" she said not sounding at all mad.

"Uh well you see, I just got out of the shower when I found Eris in the tub" said Kio rubbing the back of his head.

"I thought something like this might happen" said Manami before smirking as she let her rhobe fall onto the ground revealing her entire body making Kio blush even more then before, "We were given this room so we could get use to the way we are, this seems like good practice" she said as she got into the tub in front of Kio. The bath was big enough to fit all three of them and even enough room enough for Aoi aswell.

"You can wash my back while I wash my front okay, or can you handle it" she said smirking at Kios blushing face.

"Uh yeah sure" said Kio as he began to wash her back. Even though she sounded calm Manami blushed of the feeling of Kios arms moving around her back.

"How is he so good at this" she thought as she washed her arms.

Eris decided to wash Kios back and not long after the three of them walked out of the bathroom wth towels wrapped around them.

"Were you all in there together" asked Aoi blushing who was now out of bed?

"Uh yeah, I thought I mind join since it was early" said Manami as she walked up to Aoi, "It was actually nice" she whispered in her ear before going to get her clothes for the day leaving a blushing Aoi behind.

Eren woke up in his and Mikasas room, "Hey Mikasa you awake" he said looking to his left only to see the covers moved up. He then heard the shower running, he got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to see Mikasas discarded sleep wear on the ground.

"Eren is that you" aksed Mikasa who was in the shower?

"Uh yeah, sorry I was just checking on you before I went downstairs" said Eren blushing about to walk out when she poked her head out of the shower door.

"Actually theres enough room for the two of us in here if you want to wash before breakfast" she said blushing herself.

"Uh are you sure" asked Eren nervously?

"I don't see the problem" said Mikasa holding the shower door open.

"Why not" said Eren as he pulled off his shirt and the rest of his clothes before getting into the shower with his girlfriend.

During the shower Mikasa decided to rubb shower gel into Erens hair, he then looked confused up at his head. But his heart beat increased when the sight of Mikasa trying to hide her laughter with her hand over her mouth. She then apologized by letting him wash her own hair.

The two of them were back in their room drying off when Mikasa said, "Your missing a few of your hairs, I'll get them".

"Uh Yeah sure" said Eren siting down on the bed when he felt Mikasa drying his hair. He blushed as she stood in front of him since she was wearing her towel in a way that showed a good amount of her chest.

"Are you alright" she asked crouching down?

"Uh yeah I'm fine, I was thinking it's been a long time since I heard you laugh" he said smiling.

Mikasa then smiled at him, "I thought I could relax given where we are, sometimes our moods can depend on the situation we're in" she said.

"Yeah I guess your right, back when I was fighting during our first battle I was only focused on killing Titans" said Eren when he thought of one of the visions Drag had shown him, "I never apologized to you" he said looking down.

"For what" she asked looking confused?

"You told me that day not do die, but I ended up getting eaten, I'm sorry you had to go though that" he said clenching his fists,

Mikasa placed her left hand on his right hand, "I was devastated when Armin told me what happenned, I focused on fighting after that, when I couldn't continue I was about to accept dieing, but that doesn't matter now" she said lifting up his chin, "You saved me that day, never forget that" she said smiling.

"Mikasa" said Eren before he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she sat on his lap kissing him back, "Uh Maybe we should finish getting dried off" he said blushing.

"Yeah your right" said Mikasa blushing aswell realising the only thing separating them were their towels.

In the hallway Serpico and Farnese were walking down the stairs, "Do you know when the training will start" Farnese asked her boyfriend?

"I'm sure it will be announced today, are you hoping to learn something" he asked as they finished reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"Back when we were in the last world I overheard the things people can do with their magic, I wonder if I can do things they can do with this" she said looking at the want in her pants pocket.

"I'm sure you will do well lady Farnese" said Serpico trying to make her feel better.

"I just wish I can do more, have you noticed in most of our fights Star takes the front lines" she said as they walked into the kitchen to see Star, Hermione, Guts, Casca, Levi and Hanji sitting at the kitchen table.

"Good morning" said Levi taking a drink from his cup of tea.

"Is everyone else up" aksed Serpico as he and Farnese sat at the table not far from Guts and Casca.

"I think we're the only ones here, everyone else is probably enjoying their private bathrooms" said Hermione.

"I couldn't help but here what you said before you entered the room Farnese, it's true that Star does take the front lines during the battles" said Hanji looking at the leader of the protecters who was eating from a bowl of cereal.

"Well as you saw From my past you'll notice I didn't work with others, accept for that one time" said Star before going back to eating.

"Yeah but during the first time you needed show the soldiers who the real enemy was" said Serpico.

"They might have went back to killing each other if Star left them all behind" said Guts looking sirious.

"Yeah but the rebels followed Star proabably because he saved some of their people and the soldiers followed him since he saw someone that caused the explosion that killed some of their comrades" said Casca and Hanji nodded in agreement.

"Well I think since I started working with you all I say I have improved" said Star getting up from his chair and going to wash his bowl in the sink when Isidoro and Isma rushed into the kitchen holding hands.

"Everyone me and Isidoro got together" said Isma cheerfully while Isidoro blushed rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey that's great you two" said Hermione congratulating them, "I had a feeling that it would happen".

"Well the two of them did share a room so that must have helped" said Levi calmly.

"So you were finally able to tell her were you" said Guts smirking at Isidoro when Casca nudged him with her arm.

"Enough of that" she said trying to get her husband to behave, "I'm happy for you two, Isidoro you better treat this young lady right" she said looking sirious.

"Yeah you got it" said Isidoro saluting from worry making the other occupants in the kitchen laugh.

"Alright you two help yourselves to breakfast, you can tell the others when they come down, we need to have a meeting" said Star as he put his bowl away.

A few minutes later all the protecters sat in the living room where Star and Hermione stood in front of them, "This meeting feels like it's important" Annie said looking Armin.

"Alright we're here to organise the command arrangement for the group" said Star calmly, "Casca your still second in command if something happens" he said.

"Are you sure, I thought you would want your wife taking over the position" said Casca a little surprised.

"I'll be still playing a leader ship role, I'll be leading alongside him" said Hermione.

"The reason we need to form a command structure is because of one of the rules of my powers, I can't slow down time so I might not be able to get to another place quick enough before something bad happens" said Star.

"So you need to have teams made so you can be in one place and the others can take care of the other place" said Sasha.

"Exactly" said Hermione pointing out that what Sasha said is true.

"Those of you from the same world are a team, Casca your in command of your gorup and Levi your in charge of your group" said Star.

"Are you sure about that" said Levi getting everyone's attention.

"Cmon, I'm sure you'll do just fine" said Hanji trying to support him.

"I'm much better at fighting, honestly you would probably be better at it" said Levi.

"Levi your allowed to pick an advisor, someone who can suggest ideas to you" said Star looking over at Armin, "Think of it like back when we took back shignashina, Erwin himself had to ask for Armins advice so he could find Reiner" he said.

"Yeah I guess your right" said Levi smiling.

"Hey you guys having a meeting" said Manami walking into the living room with Kio, Aoi and Eris .

"Yeah were just having a discussion, will be finished in a few minutes so you can go into the kitchen, there should be enough food left over for you have to breakfast" said Star calmly.

"Yeah this is protecter business" said Puck.

"There's no need to be rude" said Ivalera.

"No we understand, will l let you be" said Aoi walking out of the living room with the others when she overheard Star say, "Tommororw morning we start our training on the beach, so make sure to bring your weapons and the clothes you would wear on the beach since will relax after we train".

Inside the mansions game room were two TVs on each side of the wall with game consoles under each one of them. There was a fouse ball table, a pool table and a ping pong table.

"Come on I'm almost there" said Star who was playing on ones of the TVs with Kio. The two of them we've playing a racing game.

"How are you this good when you've been in battles before you came to our world" said Kio looking annoyed as he lifted up his controller in the air.

"Because I have plenty of memory's of playing these kinds of games a long time ago" said Star cheering as the game signaled he had won the race.

"Oh cmon" said Connie. There were three other people in the room besides Star and Kio. Levi, Eren and Connie were in the room aswell playing at the ping pong table. Armin would have been in the room aswell but Annie offered to teach him how to swim in the backyard pool.

"Everything alright" aksed Star walking over to the ping pong table?

"He's impossible to beat" said Connie slamming his paddle on the table.

"Ball hit my arm when he got the winning score when I faced him" said Eren.

"You two should practice with the table itself before you face me again" said Levi spinning his paddle in his hand.

"Here I'll take you on" said Star taking the padlle off the table. He tossed into the air before the handle landed perfectly in his hand.

"Are you sure you can beat him, he already beat these two" said Kio pointing at Eren and Connie.

"Well this our first time playing this" said Eren.

"Yeah it's like he's treating it as if it was a battle" said Connie.

"Well I guess it's a good thing I take games siriously" said Star tossing the ball into the air and with quick speed hit it past Levi on the other side of the table.

"Well lets see who wins" said Levi picking up the ball. The two of them went back and fourth not being able to get a score since they kept hitting the ball back to each other. Levi got a score but not long after that Star scored again.

"You know what, I'm use to fighting with two blades" said Levi walking over to a table in the room where he picked up a second paddle.

"Well I guess it's a good thing I practiced duel wielding" said Star looking sirious as he picked up a second paddle aswell and the two of them started again where Kio, Connie and Eren watched as it looked like the one ball was traveling at an incredible speed.

"Should we stop them, it's been going on like this for a half hour" said Kio.

"Yeah but it's incredible that Stars able to move that fast without that light covering his body" said Eren looking surprised before the door to the games room opened revealing Hanji and Hermione standing at the entrance.

"Oh who's winning" said Hanji seeing Levi and Star facing each other in what looked to her was a game. The two of them were so into the game that they didn't noticed the two women enter the room until Hanji spoke. Which made Star miss the ball as it hit the the wall behind him before falling onto the ground.

"Let's call it" said Levi.

"You got it" said Star as the two of them put their paddles away, "Something wrong Hermione" he asked looking at his wife?

"Well there's a situation in the kitchen" she said looking worried as she and Hanji walked out of the room with them following. When they reached the kitchen the table for lunch was filled with sandwiches and multiples rolls which already had food in them.

"Who made this" said Connie looking surprised.

"Uh I did, I saw some food in the cabinets and I decided to see what I could make with it" said Sasha rubbing the back of her head looking embarrassed.

"Hey this looks great" said Connie rushing over to his girlfriend where he gave her a kiss on the cheek before he went to the kitchen table to pick up a sandwich enjoying the first bite. However Sasha didn't blush from the kiss.

"Well there's a problem, you see we didn't have much food to begin with" said Sasha.

"Let me guess, you used up everything we had making this for everyone" said Star calmly while Sasha rubbed the back of her head.

"Hey what's going on" said Annie opening the glass door as she walked in with Armin. Their hair was still wet from being in the pool.

"Looks like we're making a trip into the city sooner than we thought" said Levi.

"Here I'll go, but first let's dig in" said Star as he sat down in his chair and picked up a roll.

"Here I'll go with you" said Hermione siting down next to him.

"I'll tag along, would be nice to see what the city's like" said Hanji looking excited.

"I'll go just in case you need more help carrying everything" said Levi.

"Hey are you going into the city" asked Isidoro as he and Isma walked into the kitchen?

"Can we come with you" aksed Isma hopefully?

"Sure, but first we're going to have lunch, then will take the bus I rented into the city" Star explained before he went back to eating.

A minute later everyone was at the table eating. Connie and Sasha volunteered to clean up after everyone. Star, Hermione, Levi, Hanji, Isidoro and Isma got on the bus that was now parked at the front of the house. Star drove them into the city before they parked the bus inside a parking lot building. The six of them then started walking through the city looking for somewhere to shop.

"Did we have park the bus so far away" said Isidoro looking annoyed.

"Well we don't know the city very well so we don't know where to go" said Hanji.

It took them a few more minutes before they found a large shop selling food. Star was pushing one trolley already filled with meat and cartons of milk. Levi was pushing another cart behind him carrying boxes of tea bags which he wanted to try and some healthy cereal he wanted to try aswell. Hermione stood next to Star while Hanji stood next to Levi. Some of the other customers were looking surpsied at how much food they were picking up.

"Hey Star look at this" said Isma walking over with Isidoro carrying multiple chocolate bars, "We read the labels and they sound so sweet" she said smiling.

"This stuff looks like it can be unhealthy" said Hanji looking at one of the bars and reading its label.

"It's alright, you'll only feel sick if you eat to much in one go, but its not wise to eat to much" said Star before looking at Isma, "Go find some marshmallows, I hear they go great with melted chocolate".

"You got it" said Isidoro rushing off.

"Does he even know what these marshmallows even look like" said Levi looking bored.

"Some packets have marshmallow labeled on them, Isma go after him, they're small and round" said Star explaining what the marshmallows looked like.

"Okay" said Isma before she went to go find Isidoro to make sure he wouldn't get the wrong thing.

When they reached the counter, they're shopping carts almost over flowing Isma and Isidoro reached them when it was their turn to pay for their shopping. They had gotten the right thing but they were both carrying five bags. The person at the counter was surprised when Star payed for everything in cash.

As they walked back to the parking lot building Star, Hermione, Levi, Hanji we're carrying two bags each while Isidoro was carrying one bag. They got back to the bus and put the shopping bags in the back of the bus before driving back to the mansion.

They brought the bags inside where they filled all the kitchen cabinets and the fridge. Star cooked soup for everyone that night, "I have to say this much better then stuff you made back when we all first met" said Puck who was using a small spoon.

"Well I had much more to work with this time, so I was able to make it even better" said Star smiling.

"Well if you keep making stuff like this will have to make you the shef for the rest of the vacation" said Manami who was enjoying the soup aswell.

"Yeah but we could use this time to make our cooking skills better aswell" said Kio.

"But your cooking already so good Kio" said Eris drinking the rest of her soup, "Is there enough left for seconds" she aksed holding her bowl in the air.

"Don't worry there's enough seconds for everyone" said Star smiling that they were enjoying it. He then felt Hermione tap his right arm, he looked to see her holding up her spoon, he smiled knowing what she wanted to do. He took some of his own soup from his bowl before looping his arm wound hers and they each put their own spoon in their mouths at the same time.

After eating Hanji, Serpico, Farnese, Annie and Armin were on clean up that night. Kio, Manami, Aoi and Eris were the first ones to go upstairs. Star then handed each of the protecters a black box with a speaker in it. He only gave one to the people who were sharing a room.

"What are these" asked Shiricke looking at the small black box?

"Trust me you'll all understand what they're for tommorrow morning" said Star before going upstairs to his room with Hermione walking next to him.

The next day early in the morning the protecters were asleep when the black box they were given that was on one of their tables let out a loud air horn sound from the speaker, "Whats going on" said Mikasa sitting up from where she was asleeep, where her head was resting on Erens chest.

"I think it's coming from the box" said Eren rubbing his tired eyes looking annoyed.

Then from the box came Stars voice, "Morning everyone, sorry for the loud noise, but it's time for training, get dressed in what you would wear to the beach and if you have weapons bring them with you" he said from the speaker, "Everyone meet downstairs outside the living room when your ready".

"Well I guess we better get dressed" said Eren as he took the covers off himself.

"We should have known he would do somehting like this from the way he woke us up for when we left for the vacation" said Mikasa as she got out of bed.

"Well the quicker we get it done the more time will have to relax on the beach" said Eren smiling as he got out of bed aswell.

Inside Star and Hermiones room. Star put his right arm down as the bright blue light stopped covering his body, "I hope they don't feel annoyed with me about waking them up this early" he said laying his head back on the bed.

"Well the sooner we get this done the sooner we can enjoy the beach itself" said Hermione smiling as she looked through her bag for the thing she would wear on the beach.

"Yeah I guess your right, Well lets get to it" he said getting off the bed as he went over his bag to get the clothes he would need for the beach, where he would train with the others for what the other worlds would have in store for them after their vacation.


	7. Part 7: Tail Mishap

**Part 7: Tail Mishap**

Early in the morning, a half hour before Star had woken the protecters up for their training. Inside Kio, Manami, Aoi and Eris room. Aoi was sleeping on Kios left side when she felt something poke her cheek, "Uh who is it" she said rubbing her eyes when from her vision she saw someone holding her glasses in front of her. She put on the glasses and looked to see Manami in a white bath rhobe holding a towel, "Manami it's too early" she said siting up while trying not to wake Kio up who had Eris asleep on top of him. The catian had her head resting under his chin.

"I know sorry, but we never asked who's turn it would be to go use the hot spring, I thought I would go early when everyone else is asleep, you want to join me" she asked looking embarrassed that she woke Aoi up for this.

"Sure" said Aoi getting out of bed and went to the walk in closer to retrieve her own white bath rhobe, "What about Kio and Eris" she asked?

"I thought about waking them but I didn't want to disturb the way they were" she answered smiling as she looked at the man she loved sleeping peacefully with one of the girls she shared him with.

After Aoi was dressed in her bath rhobe and had gotten a towel they walked to the backyard of the house where they went through the gate that had a path leading to the outside hot spring. When they reached it Manami had placed her towel on one of the railings before removing her rhobe and getting into the water.

"Uh the water feels great, I wonder if it's kept like this all night long" said Manami looking relaxed as she rested against the rocks.

"Are you sure it's okay for us to be out here like this" said Aoi blushing as she kept looking around to see if anyone was out there.

"No were good, the people who made this place probably put this place far away just in case people wanted their privacy" said Manami.

"Well if your sure" said Aoi as she removed her own rhobe and got in the water on the other side of the pool of water now facing Manami.

"See that wasn't so bad, now imagine if Kio was here with us" teased Manami which made Aoi blush as she thought about herself and Kio siting in the hot spring together.

"Well I'm sure you would like it too, you didn't seem to bothered to get into the bath with him yesterday" said Aoi.

"Yeah your right, but I want some time to relax by myself, knowing Eris she would probably get us to all hang out together in here" said Manami smiling not at all embarrassed by what Aoi said, "As for the bath I was more focused on the fact that I was with Kio then noticing Eris was in there with us" she said then noticing Aoi was still blushing, "Cmon I wasn't trying to tease you that time".

"No it's not that, you said it was enjoyable, did you, you know do it" asked Aoi blushing even more than she was before?

Manamis entire face went red, "What, no of course not, I just meant his hands felt good when he was washing my back" she said looking embarrassed.

"Oh sorry I just thought that's what you meant" said Aoi looking down, "But one day one of us will want to do it with him, but who goes first".

"You make a good point, we should figure it out before Eris next mating cycle comes around again, though the second person will enjoy it more then the first because he will have some experience then" said Manami smirking.

"I think it should be you" said Aoi looking sirious surprising Manami.

"Are you sure, a boy and girls first time is really special, after all you've been through you deserve it" said Manami smiling trying to convince her that she should go first.

"That's my point it's supposed to be special, you've known him longer then either me or Eris" said Aoi looking determined.

"Thanks, but something tells me if we all went for him at once he would probably faint" Manami said making a joke and the two of them laughed as an image of a passed out Kio with his face all red appeared in their heads.

After soaking in the water for a while the two of them were heading back to the mansion when Aoi looked to the front of the house where she could see Star and Hermione wearing their beach wear as they lead the other protecters towards the beach.

"Where are they going this early"asked Manami looking confused?

"I overheard their leader saying something about training today, they must be starting this morning" said Aoi remembering when they walked in on their meeting yesterday.

"I wonder what kind of training they'll be doing, let's check it out" said Manami smiling as she started to walk quicker towards the gate that would lead to the backyard.

"Wait should we really be watching them, I mean we're bodyguards for the catian embassy not protecters" said Aoi rushing to catch up to her.

"Hey this place is for all of us so we go anywhere we want, accept for each other's rooms of course" said Manami looking sirious as she opened the gate, the two of them ran into the mansion and went up to their room.

"Hey what's going on" asked Kio as Aoi and Manami rushed into their room?

"We're going to the beach to see the protecters train" said Manami walking over to the walk in closet to get her beach wear.

"Sounds like fun, then we can all enjoy the beach together" said Eris smiling as she walked into the walk in closet.

After getting changed the four of them now in their beach wear. Manami was wearing a black bikini she tried on and Eris was wearing a red one. Aoi was wearing a white and blue one piece bathing suit. Kio was in a sleeveless t shirt and shorts. They walked down the path and when they got close to the beach they started walking through the trees. They hid behind the trees as they looked toward the sand. Star was wearing black shorts with blue stripes on them while Hermione stood next to him while wearing a pink bikini and blue shorts with pink stirpes. The other men and women were dressed similar. But Shiricke was wearing a one piece purple bathing suit.

Sasha looked towards the trees looking confused, "Hey is there something wrong" asked Connie who was standing next to her?

"No I'm sure everything's fine" Sasha answered calmly when Star started speaking.

"Okay we've got a lot to learn, I know some of us fight differently and use different weapons" he said before looking sirious, "However there are things we need to learn together, knowing your limit is one of them" he said looking at Guts, Mikasa and Annie.

"Sir with all due respect if we get tired during a fight the enemys not going to let us take a little break before continuing" said Annie siriously.

"I'm sure there's another meaning towards this, when we fight we use up more energy, but we can reduce our energy if we use different methods like defending ourselves until help arrives or coming up with a plan" said Armin.

"Armin makes a good point, but then again so do you Annie, the enemy sometimes won't give us time to think" said Star as the bright blue light covered his body, "That's why sometimes we need to act quick" he said pointing his right hand towards the water where a large blast of water shot up.

"This is why I use weapons, I may have multiple ability's but I need to choose the right one in the amount of time I'm given" said Star as he looked back towards the others.

"So that's why you use those beasts and Excalibur" asked Guts looking sirious at Star who nodded.

"So we have to come up with our own moves" said Puck looking excited.

"Hang on Puck" said Star holding his right hand up as he looked towards the trees, "I know you four out there, you can come on out now" he said before sighing as Kio, Manami, Aoi and Eris walked out of the trees making the other protecters look confused accept for Sasha.

"Sorry Star I heard footsteps coming from there earlier but I thought it was them, so I didn't say anything" said Sasha looking embarrassed.

"Hey it's alright" said Connie trying to comfort his girlfriend.

"It's alright Sasha, if they were an enemy they would have done something after you heard them" Star said as the light stopped covering his body.

"We're really sorry about this, we thought we could all enjoy the beach together" said Eris looking sad.

"Don't feel bad Eris" said Kio.

"Yeah you're not the one who decided to follow them" said Aoi.

"There's no need to be sad" said Hermione getting their attention, "I mean this beach is big enough for all of us to do our own things".

"Yeah well it was my idea to follow you out here, I was just wondering what kind of training you all are doing out here" said Manami.

"Well like the little guy said yesterday this is protecter business, some of our comrades have ability's that could get other people in the area hurt if we don't know where they are" said Levi siriously.

"Is that another reason why you picked this place" Hanji asked looking at Star.

"Yeah this place is a good distance away from the city, we needed some place safe if Annie, Eren or myself wanted to transform" said Star calmly.

"Well can we at least train with you" aksed Manami surprising the others?

"Sure" said Star as the bright blue light covered his body as he walked over to the four of them. One light shined in each of his hands as he handed Aoi and Manami two silenced pistols, "I know were far away from the city but it would be good to get some practice with these" he said as they both took a pistol.

"Is there live ammo in these" said Aoi studying the pistol.

"Yeah, just make sure not to point them at anyone" said Star as he looked at Eris, "You can practice hand to hand with Mikasa and Annie" he said and she nodded smiling.

"I would like to learn some hand to hand aswell" said Kio looking determined.

"Alright then, Eren, Armin, Serpico teach him what you know, but change every five minutes so he can get the chance to learn from all three of you" said Star before he went to give everyone else their training instructions.

A few minutes later everyone was in their own training exercise. Isma and Isidoro were swimming in the water and Aoi noticed Ismas mermaid tail move above the water, "Wow so she's real mermaid" said Manami as she heard a can fall.

"Cmon everyone is working hard and so should we" said Aoi trying to get Manamis attention back to their own training which was shooting cans off wooden poles.

"Ugh" said Kio as he fell on his back again where Eren helped him up.

"Sorry about that I'm not used to holding back" he said smiling.

"No it's alright, if this is what it takes to get stronger it will be worth it" said Kio looking determined.

"It sounds like you have some motivation towards this goal" said Serpico as he threw a punch at Kio who blocked it.

"After Eris arrived it was always her, Manami and Aoi fighting, I wanted to do something for a change instead of standing in the background" he said throwing punch at Serpico who grabbed his fist before pushing him back.

"There's more then one way to fight, it took more then that to win back when Star reached our world" said Armin.

"From the way you look it seems like your world is different from mine" said Kio looking confused as he stood up.

"It's one of the reasons why we joined the protecters, if other worlds are in a similar state to ours then we should do somehting about it" said Eren looking sirious, "Now Cmon I'll teach you how to trip up your enemy".

Over with Star and Levi, Star had just thrown one of his odm gear blades into a red target, "I gotta feeling your blades are made out of stronger stuff then mine" said Levi as Star went to go retrieve his blade from the target.

"It's made out of the same metal as Excalibur, but it has a different quality" said Star as Levi threw one of his blades hitting the bullseye.

"Like how it explodes" said Levi as he stook his right handle into the blade before removing it from the target, "So why are you letting them train with us, you hoping to recruit some new members" he said as Star threw both of his blades into the bullseye on the target.

"It's their own choice, if they want to join who am I stop them" said Star as the bright blue light covered his body and the two blades flew away from the target and back into the handles they were in.

"Something tells me the biggest threat we have out there is Dark, how strong is that thing anyway" asked Levi before noticing Star went silent as his look turned sirious?

"Almost as strong as me" said Star.

"Wow that was fun" said Isma smiling as she was walking out of the water.

"Hey that's no fair, you make it look so much" Isidoro began to say when his whole face went red as noticed that Ismas bikini bottoms were gone and he quickly looked away.

"Hey what's wrong" said Isma looking confused when Hermione rushed over to her and wrapped a towel around her waist to cover her up. The males were all looking towards the forest to give jer privacy.

"Looks like you had a wardrobe now function" said Hermione standing up.

"Where could they have gone" said Isma looking into the water.

"They must have come off when your tail appeared" said Manami looking in the water aswell.

"Where do we start looking" said Farnese who was holding her wand.

"Heaven do you mind" Hermione called her husband who pointed his left hand towards the water while still facing the forest. A small bikini bottoms flew out of the water and into Stars hand. A bright blue light shined on it before it flew over to Isma who put it back on from under the towel.

"What did you do to it" asked Annie as the males started to look forward again?

"I made it adjustable for the next time she goes into the water, it will just wrap around her waist whenever her tail comes out, once she transforms back it will go back to normal" said Star before Excalibur appeared on his back and he went to go train with it.

"Well now with that taken care of we can get back to our own training" said Hermione looking at Farnese who nodded as the two of them stood in front of training dummies that were holding fake wands.

"Now remember to speak clearly and use the right movements" instructed Hermione pointing her wand at Farneses training dummy.

"Okay, expelliamus" she said pointing her wand at the training dummy making its wand come out of its hand and she barley caught it.

"That's Great, before you know it you can use non verbal magic" Hermione said pointing her wand at her own training dummy and without saying anything its wand went flying where she caught it easily.

"Is it difficult to learn" asked Farnese looking impressed since she was having trouble using the spell with just saying the word.

"The important thing to remember when using it is only say the words in your head and use the proper wand movement for that spell" said Hermione.

Some people continued to train when it reached midday. While other people were now relaxing on beach chairs. Guts and Casca were sparring with their swords. Eren, Armin and Connie were practicing balance on their odm gear using the trees in the forest.

Levi was walking over to the beach chairs as he put his blades away when he noticed Hanji lying on her stomach on one of the chairs with her bikini unfastened, "Why are you lying down like that" he asked looking siroious?

"I heard from Eris this method is very comfortable, don't worry I know how to re fasten it without sitting back up" said Hanji smiling.

"Hey make sure to put on some sun screen so you don't burn" said Kio who was rubbing some on Eris back.

"Hey don't forget you have to do mine next" said Manami who was lying down like Hanji and was smiling at Kio who blushed.

"Here we got another one of those" asked Levi looking at Star who was lying down on a chair with Hermione who's head was resting on his chest as he had an arm around her.

"Yeah here" said Star using his left arm to toss a bottle towards him.

"Here I cant have you getting burnt when we're going to have more training" said Levi looking down at Hanji.

"You have a point, go ahead" said Hanji looking down as Levi started rubbing sunscreen on her back but he didn't notice the small blush appear on Hanjis face.

Guts and Casca were the first ones to go back to the mansion after they finished their sparring session. It was a few minutes after them that everyone else went back to the mansion.

In Star and Hermiones room the two of them were in their shower after getting out of their beach wear, "I noticed when Levi was rubbing sunscreen on Hanjis back that she had a small blush on her face" Hermione said smiling.

"Maybe the two of them will end up together by the end of this vacation" said Star smiling as he washed his wife's back.

"It would be nice if the two of them got together, the only question is who will say somehting first" she said looking confused.

"I guess will just have to wait and see" said Star hoping to change the subject so he wouldn't reveal what Levi told him on the plane ride over.

"Well for the moment" Hermione said smiling as she turned around to face her husband as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I don't think anyone's expecting us to be downstairs for a good while".

"Yeah I guess your right" said Star smiling at her before the two of them started to kiss with the water from the shower head continue to cover their body's. The two of them didn't seem to mind and it was a good while before the two of them after their shower went downstairs while holding hands with smiles on their faces.

Star once again cooked dinner for everyone. He cooked a chicken with stuffing and Hermione prepared the vegetables as he mashed the potatoes. After the food was cooked they all then sat around the table.

"Hey great job with the cooking you two" said Kio thanking Star and Hermione.

"Yeah did you go to any cooking classes before you formed your group" asked Manami.

"No the only teaching I got for cooking was when I did home ec, but my mother thought me a lot aswell" said Star smiling, "Just thinking about it now reminds me of how she would always ask for my help if she was having a problem".

"Your mother sounds so nice" said Eris while some of the other protecters started to look worried since Kio, Manami, Aoi and Eris didn't know that he can never see his mother again because he entrered the world of fiction.

"She really is Eris, the best one I could have asked for" said Star with a sad smile on his face as Hermione held his hand under the table to comfort him.

"You going to be alright" aksed Manami?

"Yeah, now Cmon I don't want to see any left overs" said Star with his usual smile on his face.

"You got it sir" said Sasha looking determined as she grabbed her thirds.

"Hey I still want some of the stuffing" said Connie trying to get some before it was all gone. But then with almost quick speed Sasha put some on his plate making Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Annie look surpsied.

"I never knew potato girl would share her food" said Annie looking calm while does who didn't understand nick name look confused.

"Why the name potato girl" asked Casca looking confused?

"Is it her favorite food or something" asked Ivalera?

"Oh please don't tell them" said Sasha who had her face on the table from emabrassment as she remembered how she got the nickname. Everyone accept Connie who was rubbing her back trying to make her feel better laughed a little.

After dinner Guts, Serpico , Puck, Levi and Eren were on clean up when Casca and Farnese walked into the kitchen wearing white bath rhobes.

"We're going to use the hot spring" said Casca opening the glass door.

"We shouldn't be too long" said Farnese.

"It's been a long day so make sure to take some time to relax Farnese" said Serpico smiling.

"He's got a point, so let's let the boys finish up their cleaning" said Casca smiling as the two of them went towards the gate where they could overhear Levi telling Eren to wash a dish again because he missed a spot from the kitchen.

Kio and Eris were walking out of the games room. Eris had a big smile on her face while Kio looked like he could sleep for hours, "That was so much fun Kio, thanks for teaching me how to play" she said.

"Yeah no problem" said Kio. The two of them had been playing a fight game where Kio won the first round which was when he was teaching her how to play. Then she had won the four rounds after that, "How did she get so good after her fist time" he thought when he was walking past the living room when Star called out to him.

"Hey Kio" he said getting up from one of the couches he was sitting on with Hermione. There was another couch where Guts and Casca were sitting together. On another couch Levi and Hanji were sitting together.

"Hey you guys doing a movie night" asked Kio?

"Yeah, listen I wanted to let you know I want to have you, Manami, Aoi and Eris meet here tommorrow" said Star calmly.

"What's going on" asked Eris?

"I said I was going to help with the kind of relationship your in, so we're gonna have a group talk tommorrow about it and how you can deal with it" said Star.

"Wow thanks, do we have to be down for a specific time" asked Kio?

"Oh you don't have to get up early, just be down here for after breakfast then we'll start" said Star.

"Tell the girls if they feel uncomfortable about it that I'll be with him during the talk" said Hermione from the couch she was sitting on.

"Alright see you tommororw" said Eris grabbing Kios hand and leading him upstairs.

Star sat back on the couch with Hermione and immmediately after sitting down she rested her head on his shoulder before he pressed play on the movie they were watching. It was a movie called Killers, it was movie that appeared with Stars power since it was movie made in his world.

"You ever meet anyone with a relationship like theirs from your world" aksed Guts?

"Nope" said Star calmly.

"Then how will you help them talk about it if you haven't seen anyone in a relationship like theirs before" aksed Hanji?

"I think you'll do just fine" said Casca. Everyone looked over to see she was smiling, "When I was talking with Farnese she seemed happy when she's talking about her time with Serpico, you told her she should follow her heart and looks where it's lead her".

"Well I guess when you put it that way everything should be fine" said Hanji before they all went back to watching the movie.

Kio and Eris entered their room to see Aoi and Manami already in their sleep wear, accept something is different, "Uh Manami, is that one of my" Kio begins to ask but is unable to finish.

"Eris brought a good few for the trip, thanks for the suggestion by the way" said Manami who was wearing the same kind of sleep wear Eris was wearing on the first night they stayed in the mansion. One of Kios shirts and panties.

"I know right it's so comfortable, oh by the way Star told me and Kios he's going to have a talk with us tommorrow after breakfast" said Eris looking excited.

"Wait it's not about how we interrupted the training this morning is it" asked Aoi looking worried?

"No it's not that, he's gonna have a talk with us to help us deal with the kind of relationship we have, his wife's going to be there so you can feel comfortable" said Kio noticing Aoi looked worried.

But now both Manami and Aoi blushed wondering what they were going to say in the meeting tommorrow. About how the two them share Kio with Eris.


	8. Part 8: Titan Training

**Part 8: Titan Training**

The next morning Armin and Annie were on their way to the hotspring that was outside at the back of the mansion. The two of them were wearing white bath rhobes and Armin was carrying a small book as they walked to the water.

When they reached it Annie was the first one to remove her rhobe and before she went into the water she looked back to see Armin avoiding eye contact with a blush on his face. She smiled at her boyfriends embarrassment as she walked over taking his hand, "Can't believe your like this even after we've already bathed together" she said.

"Yeah sorry about that, I'm guesss I'm just not use to this yet" said Armin.

"Hey it's okay, to be honest this is still new to me too" said Annie as she helped herself to removing Armins rhobe. But then she found herself blushing aswell, "But I'm starting to like where this is going" she said as she lead him into the water.

"Well I'm glad your feeling this way" said Armin as they sat together in the water.

"Gotta say I'm glad this place came with this, now I see why Casca and Farnese looked so relaxed afterwards" said Annie smiling when she looked to see Armin looking in his journal, "How long have you been writing in that thing" she asked?

"Oh I actually been writing in it since the night Star told us everything, at the time I just wanted to record what he said, but as time went on I found myself writing more and more" said Armin.

"Did you write about me" asked Annie with a calm look on her face?

"Uh yeah" said Armin blushing a little.

"You know I may have apologized for what happened to Marco, but I didn't apologize for everything else" said Annie pulling her knees close.

"You don't have to apologize" siad Armin about to reach out to her until she screamed, "BUT I KILLED SO MANY INNOCENT PEOPLE".

Annie's eyes then opened wide in shock as she remembered the day in stohess, "And I almost got you killed" she said suddenly breaking down crying as she hugged him.

Armins look turned to sirious as he placed his journal on the rocks and hugged his girlfriend who still held some regret for what she did before Star convinced her to join their side. Armin looked a little angry, not at her but at the people who taught her from when she was back in Marley, "How could you even love me" she said.

Armins look turned to surprise before he grabbed Annie's shoudlers and stared into her eyes looking sirious, "Because it wasn't your fault, you were just following the wrong orders, you did what you had to do with the circumstances you were given" he said looking annoyed before he looked calm, "As for that last part, Ive always cared about you even before we got together, you're a good person Annie, that's why I love you" he said, then realising what he said he blushed.

Annie just smiled as the tears started to slow down, "Thank you Armin" she said before kissing him on the lips while getting closer to him. Armin didn't blush at how close she was as he felt her body against his, he just wrapped his arms around her and kissed back knowing this would help her feel better. Then the two of them just relaxed where Annie rested her head on his shoulder. She even smiled as the two of them looked at the journal.

The two of them went back to the house and went they entered the back door they saw Star and Hermione sitting at the kitchen table having breakfast, "Morning you two, did you have a good time" asked Hermione smiling which made the two of them blush?

"It was fine, hey Star do we got training to do today or what" asked Annie looking at Star that just ate a spoon full of cereal.

"No today's a break after yesterday, but feel free to train on your own if you want" said Star calmly as Armin and Annie nodded in understanding as they left the kitchen.

"It's nice to see those two together" said Hermione before looking at the table, "Do you ever think about what they would think if they found out what would have happened if you didn't show up" she asked?

"Honestly I don't think it matters" said Star as he got up from his chair picking up his bowl, his wife held out her own bowl meaning she was finished. He went over to the sink to wash out the bowls, "It was lucky that I knew what time I arrived at when I entrered the first three worlds, if I didn't I would wonder just what could have happenned and who died before I got there" he said with a worried look on his face.

"We can't save everyone, you know that yourself from during your first year of protecting your own world" said Hermione looking worried as well.

Star looked annoyed as an image of a someone standing over a dead woman with a bullet wound in her head went through his head, "That's why I'm gonna do everything in my power to save everyone I can" said Star as he finished drying the last bowl.

Hermione then took the dried bowls, "Just make sure to remember your not doing this alone anymore" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek before putting the bowls away.

Annie and Armin were about to enter their room. When Eren and Mikasa exited the large bathroom, "Hey what are you doing out this early" asked Eren?

"Just enjoy the extras to this place, what are you doing in there when you have a perfectly good bathroom in your own room" asked Annie?

"We just wanted to see the difference, it was actually nice" said Mikasa calmly while Eren blushed.

"We ran into Star on our way back up here, he saids theres no training today, but we can train on our own if we want" said Armin.

"Oh that's great, he told me he was going to busy today with something today, so I could use some help with learning how to get better with fighting in my Titan form" said Eren.

"And you want my help with it, that okay with you Armin" asked Annie?

"No it's alright, in fact afterwards we can point out to both of you when there's moments where your napes are exposed" said Armin putting a finger under his chin.

While the four of them were discussing this Kio, Manami, Aoi and Eris were on their way to the living room. When they got there Star was sitting in a single chair while Hermione sat on its right arm rest, "Moening you four, I hope your not feeling nervous" said Hermione smiling.

"No were alright, actually we should be thanking you for sitting in on this aswell" said Aoi siting down on the couch at Kios left side while Manami and Eris sat at his right side.

"Yeah if anything it should help us feel less nervous" said Manami smiling.

"Well now that your all her were going to get started, first thing I want to ask is how each of you fell for Kio" said Star making the 2 girls and Kio blush while Eris smiled.

"Oh it was so fun, he was really kind to me when I arrived on this planet, it wasn't that long before I actually fell for him" said Eris.

"Thanks for taking the initiative Eris" said Star smiling.

"Wait you fell for me because I was kind to you" said Kio.

"Oh no it wasn't just that, If anything it was after you risked your life to save me, someone you hadn't known for long but you came to save me anyway, that's why I was sad when I thought I would have to leave, I would really miss you without having to learn more about you" said Eris hugging Kio into her chest.

"Is it okay to really answer this question" said Aoi.

"It's okay if you don't want to answer now Aoi" said Hermione, "If anything telling Kio this will make you even feel more closer to each other since you'll have a complete understanding of each other".

"Well then if its okay if I go next" said Aoi when Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Annie stood at the entrance to the living room.

"Hey sorry for interrupting but were going to go train on the beach in our Titan forms" said Eren.

"Fine, just make sure not to stretch your fight to close to to the mansion" said Star calmly.

"I got that taken care of, I'll fly up to let them know of theyre to close" said Mikasa pointing at her odm gear before the four of them left through the front door. A few moments later there was a bright light followed by two titans roaring. Kio, Manami, Aoi and Eris looked out the window surpsied while Star and Hermione looked calm.

"Should we be worried" aksed Manami looking at the two people who stayed calm while the bright light shined?

"Yeah it should be, now Aoi it's okay you don't have to volunteer for this, you can wait a few moments if you don't want to say anything yet" said Star.

"No it's alright, I think this will actually help, most of my life I've always been fighting, it was so nice when I met Kio where I found out we shared the same interest in movies, which was the only normal thing in my life" said Aoi smiling.

"Yeah and you used to only call him by his second name" teased Manami.

"Well it's not that difficult to get used to after kissing him and stripping half naked in front of him" said Aoi laughing a little.

"Yeah I guess your right" said Manami smiling aswell.

"I guess my reason for falling for him is similar to Eris, but after finally telling him how I feel I've been the most happiest I've been in a long time since before I even met him" said Aoi as she held Kios hand and he smiled at her.

"Uh my story's not going to be as good as theirs" said Manami looking annoyed before sighing, "Well I've known him since we were kids, but when we got older my feelings for him began to change, I actually felt relieved when I finally kissed him because I thought I had missed my chance to be with him" she said smiling.

"That's a good story Manami, now Kio you can tell us how you feel" said Star and everyone in the room was now looking at Kio.

"Well to be honest I was actually surprised that they wanted to be with me" said Kio making the three girls look confused, "But after we got together, when I saw how happy they were I wanted to keep them smiling and I'm happy that I'm able to love all three of them" he said smiling which made all three girls smile.

Eris then gave him a kiss, Manami and Aoi nodded at each other before they both gave Kio a kiss aswell, "You shouldn't be surpsied that we decided be with you, it's because your you that we wanted to be with you in the first place" said Manami smiling.

"Thanks" said Kio when there was massive shake on the ground.

Star sighed before getting up from his chair, "I thought I told them to be careful, I better take care of this" he said before giving Hermione a quick kiss, "That's it for today, if I might make a suggestion try do some more stuff together" he said looking at Kio, Manami, Aoi and Eris who nodded at him while smiling.

When he walked out the front door, a bright blue light shined form the living room window and then there was two large shakes on the ground, "I thought I told you both to be careful" said Star in his Titan voice from outside.

"Well I'm going to get my camera to get some footage of the surrounding area" said Kio as he left the living room to go upstairs.

"Hey can we as you a question" said Manami looking at Hermione.

"Yeah sure, what do you want to know" she asked?

"Well eventually one of us is going to want to, you know, do it with him" asked Manami blushing.

"Oh" said Hermione looking surprised, "I really don't know how to answer that, that's really up to you three to decide, for the moment just get used to sleeping next to each other" she said getting off her chair rest she was sitting on before leaving the room.

"She's right you know, we just have to get better at sleeping next to each other first and then we can move onto the next thing" said Eris smiling.

"Yeah she does have a point" said Aoi.

At the mansions private beach the attack Titan and female titans body was on the sand vanishing in steam. Eren was standing next to Mikasa while Annie stood next to Armin. They watched as the trees that were damaged from them sparring were repaired with a green light surrounding them as Star pointed his hands at the trees. After they were fixed he turned around to face the four of them with the bright blue light still covering his body.

"We're sorry" said Eren.

"It's all on me, I tossed him into the trees" said Annie.

"It's alright, the important thing is you didn't throw him onto the mansion, I should have been out here watching you anyway and that's the way it's gonna be from now on" said Star calmly.

"Star if I may, Armin and eye would still like to watch out for them when their training in Titan form" said Mikasa.

"No need to ask Mikasa, in fact whenever their in Titan form I want you to be the ones to keep an eye out on their napes" said Star, "Armin should be fine at a distance, but Mikasa should stick close to Eren since he hasn't learned how to harden that area yet" he said.

"Is it really that difficult" asked Eren looking at Annie?

"It takes a lot of focus and I only used it as a last resort if I need it" said Annie.

Star went back to the mansion first, then Armin and Annie. Eren and Mikasa were walking a bit away from them, "Well we still got a few hours to kill, so what should we do now" he asked?

"I want to go check out the pool, I think it will be important to know how to swim" said Mikasa calmly.

"Yeah sure that sounds fun" said Eren.

After getting into their beach wear, where Mikasa was wearing a red bikini that made Eren blush, the two of them went to the pool where Serpico was already in the water. Hanji was also in the water and Farnese was siting on one of the pool chairs.

"Hey you two come outside for a swim" asked Hanji who was in the pool?

"Were you causing all that shaking earlier" asked Serpico?

"Yeah sorry about that" said Eren rubbing the back of his head.

"I heard Stars Titan form earlier, what happenned" asked Farnese?

"He came to stop a sparring match after Annie threw Eren into the trees" said Mikasa.

"What did he say after it" said Hanji getting out of the pool and grabbing her towel from a pool chair.

"He's just going to watch us from now on" said Eren as he then got into the pool and started swimming. Mikasa got in the pool after him and the two of them swam together for a while before Mikasa got out. She then sat down on the chair next to Farnese. She brushed back part of her hair revealing the scar under right eye.

"How did you get it" aksed Farnese noticing the scar?

"I got it from a battle" said Mikasa siriously, meaning she didn't want to talk about it further.

"Oh okay" said Farnese as she put her left hand on the right side of her back where there were multiple scars.

"What happened to you" aksed Mikasa?

"These are from a part of my life I wish to forget" said Farnese siriously.

"It was during one of the battles during time Eren was still getting use to his Titan form, he lost control and punched the building I was on, a piece of the roof hit me" said Mikasa looking forward.

"Does he know" asked Farnese?

"He was in shock when he found out, so there's no reason for me to blame him" said Mikasa calmly as she watched her boyfriend swim in the water.

"I wasn't in my right mind when I got these scars, I would punish myself" said Farnese now looking at her own boyfriend in the pool, "But I'm glad he was there with me throughout everything" she said smiling.

The two of them began then began to talk like they were friends until Levi opened the glass door, "Hey everyone dinners going to be ready to soon" said Levi.

"Oh good, what's Star cooking for tonight" said Hanji as she stood up from the hot tub.

"Actually Guts is the one cooking tonight" said Levi calmly as he quickly turned around and walked back inside. Hanji, Eren and Mikasa looked confused that Guts was the one cooking tonight while Serpico and Farnese looked surprised.

After getting into some dry clothes they all went to the kitchen where everyone was already siting at the table. Accept for Guts who was being supervised by Casca who learned from Hermione how to use an oven. The food was served, which was meat, "Hmm this is good" said Sasha smiling,

"My compliments to the shefs" said Star smiling as well as he took a drink from his soda can.

"Well thank your wife for teaching me how to use an oven" said Casca nodding at Hermione in thanks.

"Well at least this meat you didn't have to hunt for" said Isidoro as he took another bite from his plate.

"Yeah makes it easier since it's already dead and ready to cook" said Guts.

"It also seems that this worlds technology improves your cooking aswell" said Serpico as he took a bite.

"How did you cook food back in your world" aksed Aoi?

"Most of the time over a fire" said Puck who was given a small fork like Ivalera, "But it was still good" he said before going for another bite.

"Well changing the subject, we have another training session tommororw, but this will be a special training session, so be ready for anything" said Star looking sirious.

"What does it involve" asked Levi?

"It's a surprise" said Star before he went back to eating his dinner.

"Kio, Manami, Aoi, Eris your both welcome to participate if you want" said Hermione.

"Yeah sure that would be great" said Kio.

"Count us in" said Manami looking determined.

The people on clean up were Star, Isidoro, Kio, Manami, Shiricke and Ivalera, "You know you didn't have to volunteer for this" said Kio looking at Star.

"Yeah you were the one who's cooked for us for the last few nights" said Manami.

"It's because I didn't cook tonight that I'm helping with the clean up, besides" he said before smiling, "It would have been my turn eventually" he said and they all laughed.

"Well I'm sure with you here will finish faster" said Ivalera aa she lifted up a plate Shiricke had finished washing.

Later on Star looked up at the ceiling of his and Hermiones room as she rested her head on his chest, "You okay, are you worried about tommorrow" she asked sitting up and looking at him?

"No I'm fine, this needs to be done" said Star smiling at her, she gave him a kiss before going back to her original position.

"You should get some sleep, you'll need the energy" she said closing her eyes as she fell asleep.

Star smiled at her before closing his eyes to get the sleep he would need before the training session tommorrow starts.


	9. Part 9: Star trains all

**Part 9: Star trains all**

"Why did we have to get up this early" said Kio yawning as he, Manami, Aoi and Eris were walking down the stairs to meet the protecters for their training.

"Hey don't be complaining, we said we would join them" said Manami with a look that meant just deal with it.

"Yeah but did that box have to be so loud" said Eris rubbing her eyes.

They were passing the second floor when Eren and Mikasa were walking towards the steps, "Good morning" said Eren.

"You guys seem like your wide awake" said Aoi as they walked down the stairs.

"Well luckily we were prepared to get up this early" said Eren rubbing the back of his head.

"It felt like I was just waiting for that box to go off" said Mikasa as they reached the bottom of the stairs where everyone else was waiting accept for Star. Hermione was standing in front of everyone.

"Well looks like everyone's here now, so let's go" she said as she opened the front door while some of the others behind her look confused as they followed her to the path that would lead to the beach.

"So where's our other leader this morning" asked Guts?

"He will be with us soon" said Hermione looking straight forward.

"Hopefully using that much power yesterday didn't make him tired for today" said Eren.

"I doubt it, considering he took down a number of titans along with securing a ship in the span of one day and yet still be able to make a portal big enough for an entire army afterwards" said Levi with a sirious look on his face as he looked around the trees.

"Not to mention leading the charge against Marleys military" said Annie.

"Really makes you wonder what would have happenned if we wasn't with us" said Armin smiling.

"I hate to wonder what it would be like if he wasn't on our side" said Connie sighing as he put his hands behind his head.

"We barely took part in that battle" said Serpico.

"It's impressive that he was able to lead others he didn't know for that long into battle" said Farnese.

"I don't think that's true" said Ivalera getting their attention.

"What do you mean" asked Shiricke?

"Star knew about each and everyone one of us before he came to our worlds, if we look at it very carefully he's known about us longer then we've known him" she said.

"Really makes you wonder just what kind of things he knows about us" Manami whispered to Aoi who nodded in agreement as they walked onto the beach that looked to be completely empty. Everyone accept Hermione stood in front of the water.

"So what's suppose to happen now" aksed Hanji as they all turned around?

"Just give it a moment" said Hermione smiling.

"Somethings going on, he said today's training was going to be special, what could he have meant" thought Levi looking around wondering where Star was, his eyes then opened wide when he realized something, "Wait, last time he only used his power to get things he would need, so news he's going to" but before he could finish his thought Star jumped out of the sand from behind him with the bright blue light covering his body.

He kicked Levi in the stomach that sent him flying into Guts and making the two of them fall down before he landed on the ground holding up his fists.

"Levi" said Hanji concerned.

"I'm alright" said Levi as he landed on the sand.

"What the hell was that about" said Eren looking annoyed as they looked at Star just wondering what emotion was under the light covering his face.

"Think of it as sudddenky having to fight exercise, your objective" he said holding up his hand and using the gesture that meant, bring it on. "Is to land a hit on me" he said siriously.

"Well if we all work together we can hit you in no time" said Sasha smiling as she, Connie, Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Annie rushed forward.

"Wait, we need a plan" said Hanji as the six of them jumped into the air above Star who held his right hand up making them freeze as a blue light surrounded their bodys.

"You should have listened, it's true a group attack is a wise idea, but without a plan going in you'll fail" Star said unimpressed as he flicked his right hand, sending them flying into the forest as Puck and Ivalera flew behind him.

"You shouldn't underestimate size" said Puck when the two of them almost reached him until a bright blue sphere trapped them.

"I wasn't underestimating you, but it might have been wise to stay quiet" said Star when he was suddenly trapped in a shield of light. He looked to see Shiricke holding up her staff that was shining bright as Casca stood next to her holding her sword out.

"How long can you hold it" asked Casca?

"I'm not sure" said Shiricke struggling to hold her spell together.

"Then I'll make this quick" said Casca rushing forward when Star punched the shield with his right fist making the shield shatter and Shiricke fall on her back from her spell being broken. Casca tried to swing down at Star but he quickly dodged out of the way and Tripped her up making her fall face first into the sand. Isidoro brought his flaming dagger down, but Star separated the flames and they went past his sides as the attack was split in half.

Isidoro was standing in front of Isma who was holding a small bag of pebbles, "You can even control fire" said Isidoro looking surprised.

"A little piece of advice for you in the future Isidoro" said Star as the flames moved way from the dagger and started to surround Stars right arm, "Learn to control these flames, otherwise you could hert the others aswell" he said sending the flames at Isidoro and it blasted him into the air before he fell on his back. The flames were only meant to to hit him so there was no burns on his body.

A pebble then floated in front of Stars eye before it landed in his right hand, "Your aim has gotten better Isma, but remember to focus on your other skills aswell" said Star as he threw the pebble at the bag she was holding, it cut the bag open making the rest of the pebbles fall to the ground.

Manami and Aoi rushed at him with punches but he either dodged them or pushed their fists away, "Luckily we came up with a plan" said Eris jumping up form behind Manami and Aoi with her suit activated. Star jumped out of the way from her punch and she ended up punching a crater in the ground. She then looked up when Star sent his right leg through her head and after it went through she fell to ground uncouncious.

"What was that" said Aoi when suddenly she and Manami fell to the ground uncouncious aswell while Star stood behind them holding both of his hands up. He then had to dodge Kios right hook and started dodging his punches.

"It seems that training has improved your fighting skills" said Star sounding impressed as he jumped over Kios leg which made him turn around. Star placed his right hand on Kios exposed back and Kio was shocked with blue lightning surrounding his body before he fell to the ground uncouncious.

Star then had to bend backwards as he dodged Guts sword and he then had to back flip as Levi tried to hit his legs with his blades. A bright blue light shined on his back, Excalibur appeared, he took out the sword and started blocking their attacks as the two of them were trying to land a hit on him.

Star blocked Guts sword and sent it towards Levi's blades stopping his attack, "Watch it" said Levi looking annoyed at Guts.

"I didn't" said Guts unable to finish his sentence as he watched Star press down on the lighting strike symbol on his sword making the blade go bright blue and wide.

"Damnit" said Levi bringing up his blades but it was too late as Star cut through both of them with Exalibur, making blue lighting surround them before they fell to the ground uncouncious.

Hanji tried to attack him from behind with her blades until Star grabbed them with his right hand after he put Excalibur in his left hand, "Is there some point to this kind of training" she asked?

"Trust me in a while you'll find out" said Star as he pushed the blades away. Hanji tried to hit him again but he crouched as Excalibur flew back into his right hand and he cut through Hanji stunning her when there was two lighting strikes in the sky.

Star looked as the attack Titan and female titan appeared and started running towards him as a tornado suddenly trapped him. Star looked to see Serpico pointing his sword at him as Farnese did the same with her wand and she seemed to be sweating.

"Their not holding anything back" thought Star as the tornado surrounding him vanished and the wind left over started to surround his body surprising Serpico and Farnese. He then sent a blast of air with his right fist towards the two of them. The two of them flew off the ground from the blast and fell on their backs.

He then stabbed Excalibur into the ground after presssing down on the lighting strike button before he grabbed the two titans fists. The two titans look confused that their attack was stopped before he threw the two of them over his head and into the water.

"I think it's time to call it" said Hermione getting her husbands attention.

"Yep" said Star as he walked towards the water.

Mikasa, Armin, Connie and Sasha were walking through the forest towards the beach looking tired. When they got there Puck and Ivalera were out of the sphere flying next to Star as he took Annie and Eren of the water.

"Eren" said Mikasa rushing over to him.

Eren who was uncisous slowly opened his yes, "Mikasa, what happened" said Eren as she helped him sit up.

"We were beaten, that's what happened" said Annie as the others on the beach started waking up or beginning to stand back up. Levi was sitting up on the ground when Star held out his hand. Levi looked up to see his leader smiling at him as he took his hand so that he could stand back up.

"You alright" asked Hanji walking over to the two of them?

"Yeah I'm good, how about you, that stun really packs quite a punch" aksed Levi?

"I'll be better soon" Hanji answered smiling from his concern of her as the the two of them watched Star take Excalibur out of the sand before putting back in its holder.

"I don't know about everyone else, but that was definitely different from the last time we trained with them" said Manami.

"You got that right" said Aoi who was holding Kios left arm to help him stand up since he was still recovering from being stunned.

"What's going on" aksed Isma who was standing next to Isidoro?

"It was to give us a look to what will be facing in the future" said Casca making everyone look at her.

"Casca s right" said Star as he turned around to face them with a sirious look on his face, "You've been doing well in the worlds we've been to so far, but there are more worlds out there witch much more power then the ones we've already been to" he said.

"So your preparing us" said Eren looking at his hand.

"I also thought if you faced one of the most powerful people in the world that it would actually make you better prepared for what you'll have to face, though something tells me this won't stop you from following me" he said smiling already knowing their answer.

"NO WAY" everyone accept Kio, Manami, Aoi and Eris yelled.

"Okay here's the next step" said Star as bright blue light covered his body and an orange ring with four familiar metal pieces on them appeared on his right wrist. He took off the four metal pieces and dropped them to the ground. Then the four beasts, Godzilla, Drag, Wolf and Snike appeared at the height up to Stars knees.

"Is that a dragon" said Kio looking surpsied.

"What are they" said Eris looking surpsied aswell.

"Their Stars four beasts, Drag, Wolf, Snike and Godzilla" said Hanji as the four beasts looked towards Kio, Manami and Aoi and Eris .

"Don't worry they're not a threat" said Star knowing that people who hadn't seen the beasts before would probably be nervous around them.

"But given the order they're dangerous" said Levi.

"True" said Star, "Now back on topic, Godzilla and Wolf are going to to be running laps with you all, while Drag and Snike will be doing swimming" he said looking at the four beasts who nodded at him before he walked to sit in front of the water.

"What will you be doing" asked Serpico?

"Using my powers requires me to focus a lot" said Star as Hermione sat down next to him, "So I'm going to be practing my focus".

"Uh just how fast are they going to make us run" said Isidoro looking worried as Godzilla stood in front of him.

"They'll start getting faster as time goes by" said Star as he looked towards the water.

"You doing okay" asked Hermione looking concerned?

"Yeah I'm good, using too much can really make feel tired afterwards" said Star as he placed his hand on his head when there was the sound of Godzilla's roar.

"I'm going, I'm going" said Connie making the two of them laugh.

"They're not even at their lowest speed" said Hermione as she looked to see Godzilla was chasing Connie, Sasha, Armin, Annie, Eren, Mikasa, Kio, Manami, Aoi and Eris who seemed to be leading the group. Wolf was chasing Levi and Hanji.

In the water Snike was chasing Serpico, Farnese, Isidoro, Guts, Casca, Puck and Ivalera. Drag was chasing Isma and had already increased its speed to keep up with her.

After an hour they were all walking back to the mansion, the light was no longer covering Stars body as he had a tired look on his face while Hermione walked next to him as they lead the others back to the mansion.

"Is it bad that I'm glad that this vacation is almost over" said Sasha as Connie had his right arm around her waist.

"Well here's some good news for you then, there's no training for tommorrow" said Star making most of the protecters sigh with relief.

"Is this how he always trains you all" asked Aoi looking at Eren and Mikasa?

"No this is actually a first" said Eren looking exchausted.

"This is the price we pay for getting ready for what we're going to be facing in the future" said Mikasa.

"Yeah but something tells me it's going to be worth it" said Armin smiling.

"Hey if there's no training tommororw I have an idea" said Connie getting everyone's else's attention, "Star you might not be able to win this, in fact you almost lost" he said.

"Well what's your idea" asked Star as he opened the front door of the mansion and closing the door after everyone was inside to see Connie smiling.

"We host a ping pong tournament" said Connie making everyone look at each other.

"Hey that sounds great, maybe we can some sort of prize for the person who wins" said Sasha looking excited at the idea.

"It would be nice to have some fun after this morning" said Annie.

"Yeah it does sound fun, but what will he have for a prize" said Shiricke.

"I'll handle that, but I have a a great idea for some of the losers, they have to do the dishes for tommororw night" said Star.

"Oh that's perfect" said Hanji.

"But theres one problem" said Kio getting everyone else's attention, "I was in the games room the other day and I don't think there's enough paddles to go around".

"Well there's gotta he somewhere in the city where we can get some right" aksed Manami looking at the people who had already been in the city. Which was Star, Hermione, Levi, Hanji, Isidoro and Isma.

"Actually we passed by a sports shop when we were looking for a place to buy food" said Star.

"I say we get take out for dinner tonight, you all deserve it after working hard in training this morning" said Hermione.

"Yes please" said Isidoro, "It would be great to not have to do the dishes tonight" he said making everyone laugh.

"Okay, the same group who went into the city last time will go again, Manami have your phone at the ready to get everyone's orders for what they want" said Star.

"Got it" said Manami.

Then, Star, Hermione, Hanji, Levi, Isidoro and Isma got on the bus and drove into the city and parked in the same place they parked in the last time when they were in the city. When they reached the sports shop the man working at the counter was surpsied when Star told him how many paddles he wanted.

"Hey Star look at these" said Isma rushing over with Isidoro and Hermione while Star and Levi were standing at the counter as the paddles were piled onto it.

Star looked to see Isma was holding a yellow headband and red headband, "I thought we could make these part of the tournament" Isma asked?

"Red for the boys and yellow for the girls" said Isidoro smiling.

"I thought this wouldn't be a team tournament" asked Levi?

"Its not, the headbands are just for fun" said Hermione smiling feeling excited about the tournament herself.

"I think it's a good idea, Isma make sure to get enough for everyone" said Star smiling at Isma who nodded and went with Isidoro to get more headbands.

After paying for the paddles, headbands and some new goggles that Hanji had picked out for herself they left the store. Hanji and Levi were carrying the bags while Isma and Isidoro were walking behind as they were heading back to the parking lot. Star and Hermione had gone to get everyone's food.

When they were walking past an alleyway a man wearing a black mask, suddenly grbbaed Isma, "I got her let's go" said the man in the mask looking towards another man who was at the other end of the alleyway.

"Will take her for now" he said as the first man rushed through the alleyway.

"ISIDORO" yelled Isma getting his, Hanji and Levi's attention.

"Isma" said Isidoro rushing down the alleyway with Levi and Hanji following him. Isidoro took out his flaming dagger as flames started to surround his blade, he slashed the blade towards the man carrying Isma, sending the flames at his feet. But the man noticed the attack as he exited the alleway and turned to the right dodging the flames.

Isidoro, Hanji and Levi exited the alleyway as they saw Isma being put into the back of a black Jeep that quickly drove off, "Damnit" said Levi looking fustrated, "We should have brought our gear into the city" he said.

"Isidoro go find Star and quickly, will try to find the city's security" said Hanji as she and Levi rushed off. While Isidoro ran off to find Star.

It was few minutes after when in the black Jeep, "What do you mean the boss was nowhere to be found" asked the driver angrily?

"We saw him enter the city, but he wasn't with them" said one of the men in the back who was siting with another man with Isma sitting between them. There was another man wearing a mask in the passgener seat.

"Well it's fine, we have a hideout outside of the city, we ask this one where their all hiding out" said the driver looking forward.

"Stars not going to be happy when he finds out you took me" said Isma.

"So Stars the bosses name, what is he a cartoon cartoon character" said the man siting on Ismas left side making the others laugh.

When the man in the passenger seat looked in the mirror, "Ah boss we got trouble" he said looking behind them to see a long black motor cyrcle with a person covered in a bright blue light riding it.

Star rode his motorcycle as he thought back to how it ended up like this.

_Flashback:_

Inside a take away Star was standing in a line with Hermione as he talked on the phone to Manami as he got everyone's orders after sending them a picture of the places menu when Isidoro rushed inside.

"Isidoro what's going on, did you run here" said Hermione looking worried.

"Isma, she's been taken" said Isidoro and then there was silence in the room as Star suddenly stopped writing on the notepad. He got out of line passing his phone and the notepad with the pen to Hermione.

"When did it happen" asked Star looking at Isidoro?.

"Not long, please you've gotta go after them" said Isidoro.

"That means their still in the city and don't worry I'll get her back" said Star looking sirious as he looked at Hermione.

"Go" she said and he nodded back at her as he rushed out of the take away. The bright blue light covered his body as portal appeared on the road in front of him and a long black motor cycle drove out of it. He got on the motorcycle and started driving at a quick speed.

_Flashback end_

Star drove his motor cycle up to the right side of the Jeep and using his power the back door was ripped off from the vehicle flying away, "Star" said Isma excitedly.

"JUMP ON" he yelled. The men in the car were too much in shock from the door being pulled off by an invisible force, to notice that Isma walked over the mans lap and jumped out. She landed on the back of the motor cycle where she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"They didn't hurt you did they" he asked as he drove the motorcycle past the black Jeep which made the men look surpsied.

"No I'm alright" said Isma, "Thank you for saving me" she said smiling.

"You can thank Isidoro, he told me what happenned" said Star as he suddenly turned around when he was good distance away from the Jeep. A black helmet appeared above Isma, "Make sure to put it on and hold on tight" he said as a compartment on the right side of his motorcycle opened revealing Excalibur in its holder. He took the sword out after Isma had put on the helmet and drove straight at the Jeep, when he was close enough he drove to its right side and cut into it. The blade went through both of the wheels as the vehicle suddenly flipped in the air and landed upside down. Star stopped his motorcycle to see the vehicle upside down and one of the men had fallen out the back.

"Stay here" said Star as he got off the motorcycle and bringing Excalibur with him. As he walked by the man that had fallen out and was now trying to crawl away. He pressed down on the lighting strike symbol on Excalibur and stabbed him. The man was then stunned.

He then took off the drivers side door with his hand, grabbed the driver before he threw him onto the road, "Please don't kill me man" he said holding up his hands and with a complete look of regret on his face.

"Who sent you" Star said in a tone of voice that meant if he wasn't given the wrong answer the man would regret it.

"No one, we were just the people who were suppose to buy that alien tech from that ex government guy" said the man.

"So you came after my people just becusee your damn deal didn't work out" said Star raising his sword in the air.

"No please, come on man we would need it to protect us from them" said the man fearing for his own life now.

"They're only a threat if you threaten them first, never come after my people or anyone for that matter, ever again" he said stabbing Excalibur into the mans stomach, the man screamed before he fell uncouncious.

Hermione, Levi, Hanji and Isidoro showed up at the scene. Hermione was now carrying the bags of food, "Isma" said Isidoro rushing over to where she was sitting on Stars motorbike.

"Isidoro" she said getting off the bike and rushing over to her boyfriend where they immediately hugged.

"Your alright" said Isidoro relieved before Isma kissed him on the lips surprising him.

"Star told me you told him what happened to me, thank you" she said after kissing him before resting her head on his shoulder.

Star then walked over to them after talking with an officer, "Everything good" aksed Levi?

"Everything I done was in the right, the kidnappers are being taken to a hospital for their injury's before they're locked up" said Star looking sirious.

"Should we expect anyone else to come after us" said Hanji.

"These were the men who were supposed to get the dogishuan tech from that ex government member we stopped before we got here" said Star.

"Well I say we go home, I think we've had enough of this city for one day" said Hermione smiling.

"Yeah" said Star as he took some of the food bags got carry. That night after they got back to the mansion. While they were eating their food Isma was sitting in the chair Star would usuallly sit in as she told the story of how she was saved. When Star and Hermione went to their room, after getting into their sleep wear and when they got into bed they almost immediately fell asleep.

In Eren and Mikasas room, "Damn" said Eren moving his right shoudler.

"You okay" aksed Mikasa?

"Yeah it's fine, I should be fine after I get some rest" said Eren as he took off his shirt.

"Actually why don't we take a bath before bed, I can help with your shoulder" said Mikasa blushing.

"Uh Yeah sure" said Eren blushing aswell.

The two of them then went in the bath where Mikasa rubbed Erens shoudlers, "Thanks Mikasa" said Eren smiling, "Here I'll do the same for you" he said turning around in the bath tub.

"Thank you, but are you sure your okay now" said Mikasa turning around so her back was to him.

"I'm sure, this time let me help you" said Eren smiling as he started rubbing her shoudlers. Not long after she rested her back to his chest which made him blush, before he smiled and the two of them rested in the tub before getting out. They only changed into their underwear before they were quickly in bed and falling asleep with their arms around each other.

In, Kio, Manami, Aoi and Eris room, "You guys didn't have to do this" said Kio who was lying on his stomach as Eris and Manami Masaaged his back.

"Well you gave the three of us massages, so if anything you need this more then we do" said Manami smiling as she looked back at Aoi who was already asleep in just her underwear. She and Eris were in the same situation since they didn't change after Kio gave them their massages.

"Just relax now Kio" said Eris smiling as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and then she realized he had fallen asleep, "Looks like he's asleep now".

"Well he deserves it" siad Manami smiling as she lifted Kio up so he could lie on his back with his head on the pillow. She then lyed down on top of him where she gave him a kiss before falling asleep her self. Eris smiled as she lied down at his right side and fell asleep.

While they were resting, above the planets orbit was the catian mother ship, "Well looks like everything's at peace for now" said Kuune who was sitting in the captains chair on the bridge.

"Yeah it's perfect this way so Eris doesn't have to worry about anything while she's on vacation" said Melwin.

"They've been on that vacation for a good few days now, makes you wonder just how far she's gotten with Kio huh" said Chaika smirking when the ship suddenly shook.

"We're we hit by something" said Kuune looking sirious.

"No that shaking came from Doctor Durels office" said Melwin and so the three of them ran out of the bridge to go to dr Durels office. When they opened the door dr Durel was standing back up with her glasses almost off her face.

"Hey doc what happened" said Chaika helping the catian Doctor off the ground and looked to see most of her machines were either completely destroyed or damaged.

"What happened in here Doctor" asked Kuune?

"You all recall what happenned at the airport correct" Durel aksed and getting nods in response, "Well the lighting strike that occurred there wasn't from nature, someone caused it".

"There was hole in the hangars ceiling when we went to go retrieve the dogishuan tech" said Melwin.

"I got my bell to send the information of the powers output into my computer for analysis" said Durel pointing to her now destroyed computer.

"So it wasn't able to measure the power that was used to make the lightning" said Chaika.

"Correct, when I tried it with my other devices it had the same effect, when I tried using my bell it was unable to give me an answer" said Durel.

"So the power was immeasurable, that kind of power wouldn't come from some place like earth" said Melwin.

"It was the protecters leader, Star" said Kuune as she remembered seeing the man covered in a bright blue light.

"Wait captain are you saying he isn't human, is that even possible I mean he looks exactly like a human accept for that light" asked Chaika looking surpsied?

"I think it's that light that's not human" said Melwin looking like she was thinking.

"Just what kind of power does that man posses" thought Kuune as she once again looked at the destroyed machines that had tried to measure Stars power.


	10. Part 10: Ping pong with a prize

**Part 10: Ping pong with a prize **

"You didn't happen to find out from Star for when this tournaments supposed to be starting did you" Casca asked Guts as the two of them were walking downstairs for breakfast.

"No but if I had to make a guess it probably be sometime" Guts stopped himself as the two of them reached the kitchen to see the other protecters along with, Kio, Manami, Aoi and Eris already sitting at the table.

"Well looks like everyone's here now" said Levi taking a bite out of his toast as Guts and Casca went to get themselves something to eat.

"Is it just me or is this the first time we've all sat together at the table accept for when were having dinner" asked Hanji looking at Star and Hermione?

"This is actually the usual time I would have my breakfast" said Star as he continued to eat from his bowl of cereal.

"Well me and Mikasa came down with Armin and Annie" said Eren.

"We met with Serpico and Farnese on our way down not long after we got up" said Manami, Kio, Eris and Aoi nodded in agreement.

"Maybe it's because your all excited for the big tournament today" said Puck pointing at everyone, "and I plan to take you all down" he said and everyone started look at each other, "Why are you all looking at each other like that".

"I don't think your taking part" said Isidoro making the little blue creature look shocked.

"Yeah sorry dude, it's kind of because of the size difference and the people you would face would have the bigger advantage" said Connie.

"We should have expected this anyway, instead we will make sure none of you cheat" said Ivalera looking calm about the situation.

"Is there even a way to cheat at this game" asked Shiricke?

"Yeah" said Guts getting her attention, "Dont throw your paddle at the other person" he said making everyone laugh.

"Well another rule that is the only time your allowed to grab the ball is when your serving and anyway Puck there is something you two can do to help" said Star.

"Here's another question, I don't if you've all noticed but ever since we've been here the weathers been extremely warm" said Hanji fanning herself with her right hand to emphasize her point.

"You don't have to tell me, I feel like I've spent most of my time here at the pool" said Manami leaning back in her chair.

"And the table for the game is in the house, is their a way we can move it outside" asked Mikasa?

"I didn't see it bolted down by anything in the games room" said Levi taking a drink from his cup of tea.

"Oh I know" said Eris standing up looking excited, "Why don't we bring the table out to the beach".

"You know what's that's a good idea, the tournament will probably last for most of the day and then we can have a little camp out around a fire after it" said Star smiling at the idea.

"Well I guess that's our day planned out" said Hermione agreeing with her husband.

"Hey can we try the the Marshamallows with chocolate" asked Isma smiling?

"Wait does it taste good" Sasha asked looking excited?

"Yes we can do that" said Star before he went back to finishing his breakfast like the others.

The men accept for Kio who went up to his, Manami, Aoi and Eris room to get something for the tournament brought the stuff they would need outside. Star placed the bag of paddles on the ground as he heard the sound of something drop to the ground. He looked to see Connie and Eren with their hands on their knees after dropping the ping pong table onto the sand which Levi had instructed them to carry out of the mansion.

"Remind us why he had to do this again" said Connie looking annoyed.

"Yeah couldn't Star have used his powers to carry this thing out" said Eren.

"Just because we're not training today doesn't mean you can't exercise" said Levi calmly.

"You know what I think, this is sabotaging the competition" said Connie rubbing his hands, "My hands are killing me" he said complaining .

"I doubt he would sabotage you since he already faced you a few days ago" said Serpico remembering when they heard about Star facing Levi in ping pong for the first time.

"If anyone's sabotaging its Star who has a paddle that somehow is the same colour as his power" said Levi pointing at the man in question who was spinning a paddle with the colour blue on it.

"Hey I was lucky to just find this one in the store when I was getting the other paddles and Connie your hands are fine, if there was something wrong with them I would have healed them already" said Star when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching.

The men looked to see the women wearing their beach wear, "Well looks like everything's all set up" said Hanji looking at where the ping pong table was set up.

"Yeah great job carrying the thing out" said Sasha smiling at her boyfriend.

"Uh Yeah thanks" said Connie blushing from seeing his girlfriend in a bikini.

"Looks like this was a good idea after all, since most of the boys are paired up with someone they'll be distracted when their facing the person their with" thought Manami smirking.

"Any reason why your dressed like that for a tournament" asked Guts?

"We're suppose to be enjoying ourselves last time I checked" said Casca stretching her arms up.

"Hmm what do you think Star" Guts asked looking at Star who was looking at the water and he was surpsied to see a blush on his face.

"Dude are you blushing" asked Eren whispering to him while blushing since Mikasa was wearing a red bikini.

"It's the colour she's wearing" said Star trying to calm his blush when he looked over at his wife who was wearing a light blue bikini.

"What can I say, I'm a fan of the colour" said Hermione winking at her husband.

"Hey everyone" said Kio rushing over to them and they all looked to see him carrying his video camera.

"Hey Kio, why did you bring your camera out" aksed Aoi?

"Oh I thought it would be fun to film the tournament" said Kio smiling.

"That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea does it" said Star smiling at the idea, "The girls probably thought they could distract us when they were playing, well this should change things up a little" he thought figuring out why the women had dressed up like this.

"Yeah and after we can look back at how one of us girls won" said Manami smiling, "Better make sure nothing slips out first though" she thought as she along with most of the women made sure their bikinis were secure, so nothing embarrassing would be caught on film.

Star then helped Kio set up the video camera and set it to record, "Alirght thanks" said Kio thanking Star for helping him set up the camera.

"No problem" said Star as he went to go stand in front of the ping pong table, "I don't know about the rest of you, but I think it would be fun if this tournament had a prize for the winner".

"That would be great motivation for someone to win" said Serpico.

"What do you have in mind" asked Farnese?

Star then smiled as he took out form his shorts a white envelope with a black question mark on the back of it, "The prize is whatever's in this envelope, me and Hermione got it yesterday after we were done in the sports shop" he said.

"What exactlys in there" asked Casca looking at Hermione who just smiled.

"Sorry youll just have to win to find out" she answered.

"Alright the first thing we're going to do is a match between Puck and Ivalera" said Star as the bright blue light covered his body and two small paddles appeared in his hand.

The two creatures were playing on the table and Puck seemed to be getting annoyed since Ivalera seemed to have the advantage. The others were sitting on the sand watching them, "Hey I just realized something" said Connie, "If Star was able to make those two small paddles then shouldn't he have he been able to make some for the rest of us" he said making the others look at the leader of the protecters accept for Hermione.

"What" he asked calmly noticing their staring?

"You could have used your powers to make the paddles yet you went to a store and bought them" said Hanji.

"It isn't wise to rely on the one thing for everything Hanji, sure I have it off when I'm cooking" said Star.

"It's also so he could support the business itself" said Hermione and they all nodded in agreement, understanding why he bought their paddles.

At the end of the match Ivalera had won, "Its not much of a prize but I'm putting you in charge of watching the envelope" said Star as he handed Ivalera the white envelope with the black question mark on it.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure no one looks in it until the end of the tournament" said Ivalera siriously as she noticed Isidoro, Isma, Connie and Sasha look at the envelope looking excited as they thought about what could be in the envelope.

The first match was Guts and Casca. Casca was able to beat Guts and went on to face Farnese who had beaten Serpico. Farnese won the match but look exhausted after using most of her strength to win and it was because of this she lost to Isma who had beaten Isidoro.

Kio faced Eris and everyone was surprised on how fast Eris was able to win with Kio only getting one point. "That had to be one of the most fastest matches so far" said Eren as Eris jumped around cheering.

"I heard she's good with things on her first try" said Manami.

Eris then end up facing Isma and just like Kio she won. Mikasa won against Eren and goes on to face Eris and is able to win against her without her gaining a point.

"Sorry you lost Eris" said Kio as Eris sat next to him.

"No its alright, I'm actually enjoying myslef" said Eris as she watched Manami and Aoi walk over to the ping pong table to face each other. Manami wins the match but when she goes to face Mikasa she loses. Annie won her match against Armin and she told him he played great since he was able to get a point. Sasha was able to beat Connie, but when she faced against Mikasa she lost.

"Hey you tried your best" said Connie rubbing his girlfriends back as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"But that prize could have been somewhere nice for us to get some good food" said Saha looking down.

Annie and Mikasa face against each other and they're playing so fast that it was hard to sometimes keep a track of the ball. But Mikasa ended up winning, using up most of her strength and Annie was left exhausted. When she went to go sit down she instantly rested her head on Armins shoudler. Mikasa then lost her match against Levi and then she went to go sit down next to Eren and rested her head on his shoulder where she closed her eyes for a while.

Levi then went up against Hanji and didn't take long for him to win the match. Star went up against Hermione and he won the match where she had two less points then him, "Sorry about that, will you take a kiss as a small prize" he asked as he stood next to her?

"Sure" she said smiling turning her head meaning for him to give her a kiss on the cheek. But when he went to kiss her she pulled his face to hers kissing him on the lips which he happily returned.

"Hey it's time for the final match" said Puck and the others cheered their agreement.

"Good luck in the final match" said Hermione giving him a quick kiss on the lips before she went to go sit with the others as Levi walked over to the table holding his own paddle.

"Something tells me we're not allowed to use two paddles this time" he said standing on his own side as Star stood at the other side.

"Nope, this is gonna be a fair match" said Star looking determined before he served the ball. The match was similar to when the two of them faced each other the first time. When Levi would score a point Star would score one not long after.

"Was it like this when the two of them first faced off against each other" asked Hanji looking at Eren and Connie?

"Yeah, but the ball was way faster when they were using two paddles" said Eren.

"Look at the look on their faces, it's like as if their in the middle of a battle" said Aoi as they noticed Star and Levi had sirious looks on their faces when they each hit the ball.

"I think it's their own way of having fun" said Hanji smiling at the sight.

"It makes you wonder when will ever be able to have a time like this again" said Hermione smiling at the sight aswell.

Then Star had missed the ball barely before it hit the sand giving Levi the winning score. The people watching looked surprised that Star had lost before those from the scouts cheered for Levi who was a little surpsied aswell, before Star reached his right hand toward him.

"Good game" he said smiling.

Levi found himself smiling aswell, "Yeah" he said shaking his hand and the people cheered even more as Ivalera brought the envelope over to Star.

"The prize is yours" said Star as Levi took the envelope. He opened it revealing two pieces of paper.

"The sea view" said Levi reading a label that was on both of the pieces of paper.

"It's this fancy restaurant on the outside of the city that has a perfect view of the sea, since most of the people here are with someone I took that into consideration when I was thinking of a prize for the winner" Star said explaining the prize.

"Hey Hanji you up for going with me" said Levi calmly making the the protecters, accept for Hermione, look surpsied along with Kio, Manami, Aoi and Eris while Hanji blushed.

"Uh, Yeah sure" said Hanji nodding.

"Alight then, I'm going to get the things we need for the fire" said Star as the bright blue light covered his body. The paddles along with the table started floating in the air as a blue light surrounded them, "I'll get the snacks while I'm at it aswell,I'm sure you all need a rest after the the tournament" he said as he walked back to to the mansion with the floating items following him.

"He's got that right" said Eren sighing.

"If you ask me that was easier then the training he put us through yesterday" said Annie and the others accept for Hermione who was smiling, nodded their heads in agreement. A few minutes later Star came back with enough wood for a fire along with bags of marshmallows and bars of chocolate.

They then sat around the fire eating smores, the protecters found it surprising that their leader was enjoying just as much as them since back in their world they didn't have the stuff to make them, "Your eating them as if you've never had it before" said Eren.

"Yeah you're the one who told us about them" said Isidoro who was on his second smore.

"I heard about them but I never had them before" Star said smiling as he finished the smore he was eating, "I was either to busy or didn't try to find the time to make them" he said.

"Annie how many of you had now" asked Armin looking surpsied of how much his girlfriend was enjoying them.

"This is only my third" said Annie before she took a big bite of the smore that was in her hand.

They then started telling stories, Casca was telling a story from the time they met Star, "Wait so he just cut off a sea serpents head like it was nothing" said Manami.

"Hey it was bothering my work" said Star while the others laughed.

"Can I ask you something" said Eris getting everyone's attention to see she was looking sirious, "You seem like a nice person, but I wonder why someone like you would kill people" she said making everyone look toward Star who looked calm as he stared at the fire.

"Well sometimes we're not given a choice" said Guts.

"I guess it depends on what kind of world you live in, we had to kill so we could survive" said Levi looking sirious.

"Eris, sometimes you have to kill" said Star getting everyone's attention, "The first time I killed in my world was when I took down a terrorist group known as the locusts, but something happened after that made me realise some people needed to die so they could no longer hert anyone else" he said as Hermione held his hand to comfort him.

"Someone was killed in front of you" asked Hanji calmly and Star nodded yes.

"What happened" asked Aoi?

"It was just during the first year after my powers awakened, the world knew about who I was and what I was capable of and some people thought they could use me to achieve their own goals" said Star as he stared at the fire, "Which included criminals, one group decided to start a heist at a bank in another country and there were hostages involved".

"They said if I didn't show up to take out the money from the vault for them they would kill a hostage for every hour I didn't show, I didn't have that many contacts around the world when this happened, my mother called me when I was in my room upstairs in my house and when I got down to the living room, there clear as day on the news was the report of the heist" he said as he clenched his left fist since Hermione was holding his right, "If only I had gotten there sooner" he whispered.

"I'm sure the people wouldn't have blamed you" said Armin.

"I'm sure all the blame went to the criminals right" asked Annie?

"That's the thing, they weren't alive to be blamed on after it ended" said Star, "Before my mother could say anything I was already out the door with Excalibur strapped to my back and took off to the county, but the moment I landed in front of the bank I saw one of the men shoot a woman in the head, apparently the first hour was up" he said making Aoi, Manami and Eris look surpsied.

"I didn't even hear the man shouting at me, instead I heard the shock in the crowd over the innocent woman's death and when I looked into the bank to see the rest of the criminals pointing guns at the remaining hostages" he said before looking up at everyone else with a sirious look on his face, "I knew then I wasn't going to let anything happen to rest of the hostages, so before the criminals could even blink I cut all their heads off".

"Sounds to me they got what they deserved" said Levi calmly.

"I'm with you on that captain" said Connie.

"Did the woman have a family" asked Sasha?

"I'm not sure, when it was all over I already took off to go home" said Star.

"He didn't leave his room for the entire day after it happenned, but the day after it he had this determined look on his face saying that he was going to make sure that he was going to save all the people he could" said Hermione giving her husband a kiss on the cheek which a made a small smile spread across his face.

"I understand now" said Eris making everyone look at her, "You only killed because you had to" she said.

"That's the reason why I kill Eris, If I have to" said Star.

"If It wasn't for him and Levi Reiner would have killed Armin" said Annie holding her boyfriends left hand with her right and he then wrapped his left arm around her while smiling.

When stars shined in the night sky everyone was lying on a blanket on the sand, the couples were lying together. Puck and Ivalera were sharing one with Shiricke. Star was able to make a big enough one for Kio, Manami, Aoi and Eris.

"I can see why Ymir enjoyed this sight so much" said Sasha smiling.

"This view might have been the first thing she saw after she turned back into a human" said Annie who was resting her head on Armins chest.

"It really is nice seeing it from here" said Star smiling at the sight aswell as he had his right arm around Hermione who nodded her head in agreement.

A while later they were all walking back to the house, Star and Hermione were walking behind everyone, "Did you happen to let Levi win the tournament knowing he would ask Hanji to go with him" she asked?

"I don't know what you mean, I did try my best to win without using my powers" said Star smiling.

Hermione smiled before she gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Well either way you did a good thing, I'm sure the two of them will enjoy themselves tommorrow" she said before looking to the ground.

"Hey is something wrong" he asked?

"Tommorrow is the last day of the vacation, it's kind of sad and I'm wondering when will ever have a time like this again" said Hermione looking ahead as she noticed everyone else was standing at the front doors of the mansion.

"Don't worry, I'm sure there will be times in the future where we can all sit back and relax for a while" said Star smiling at his wife who smiled back at him.

"I'm sure everyone will be looking forward to that" she said before kissing him on the lips and he kissed back. Star opened the door and everyone went inside so they could go to bed. But before all of them all of them fell asleep, there was one thought going through all their minds. Tommororw was the last day of their vacation.


	11. Part 11

**Part 11: Levi and Hanjis date + Mystery leatter**

It's the morning of the last day of the protecters vacation along with Kio, Manami, Aoi and Eris. This thought seemed to surround go thorough all their minds as once again they were all sitting at the kitchen table for breakfast.

"Sure is quiet this morning" Connie whispered to Sasha.

"Yeah yesterday we were all having fun talking about the tournament, I guess were all thinking about how this is our last day here" said Sasha looking at the people sitting around the table.

"Well I guess it's time to get everyone smiling" said Eris getting everyone's attention as she stood up.

"Yeah I know it's our last day but we can still enjoy ourselves" said Isma smiling.

"Yeah but after this we're going back to fighting, right Star" asked Eren looking at Star who nodded while looking sirious.

"Yeah it's very likely the next world will be going to will have something going on and will have to fight" he said before he ate a spoonful of cereal, "I mean I guess we still had stuff to do here like that time at the airport".

"We shouldn't regret getting involved it though" said Casca getting everyone's attention, "Who knows what could have happenned to the people of this world if those weapons had been sold".

"It's very like they would have been killed, after what we saw happen to the people who tried to use the dogishuan suits" said Hermione.

"The only bad outcome was Isma almost being taken away" said Hanji.

"Yeah but everything turned out alright in the end" said Isma.

"She's got a point" said Isidoro smiling.

"See everything turned out alright end since we all worked together and since you helped us train your way, I'd like to show you how we train" said Eris before pulling out a small black pistol making everyone sit back accept for Star, Hermione, Kio, Manami and Aoi.

"Why would you bring a gun to the table" said Annie looking annoyed.

"Oh no sorry, this doesn't have the bullets that humans use, rather it's a different version we catians use" said Eris waving her left hand since her right hand was holding the pistol. She took out the ammo cartridge revealing it was holding blue bullets.

"What are these" said Annie looking at the ammo before handing it to Armin.

"These are deifnelty not made of the normal material used for making bullets, it could be these ones aren't meant for killing" said Armin before the ammo cartridge flew into Stars right, bright blue glowing hand. The light stopped covering his body as he took out one of the bullets.

"Your right about that their not meant for killing Armin, instead these fire off an energy that destroys non organic material such as clothes and weapons" he said before asking Eris to hand over the pistol so he could put the ammo cartridge in. He then fire the pistol at the top of his spoon making the top vanish.

"I was wondering why you were acting normal when she suddenly pulled out a gun" said Guts as he wathced Star use his power to repair the part of the spoon that was missing.

"It's because I recognised the gun, so Eris you have an idea to go with this" asked Star as he placed the pistol back on the table as the light stopped covering his body.

"Well I was thinking we could have a battle royale in the forest, I got the idea from Aoi and Manami" said Eris.

"Oh yeah that was the day where Aoi called Kio by his first name" said Manami smiling.

"Wait is that why you were choking me, because I didn't notice" said Kio looking surpsied.

"See now you get it" said Manami giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"So what, someone loses until all their clothes are shot off" said Annie calmly while Armin, Eren, Misaka, Connie, Sasha, Serpico and Isidoro blush as they imagined the person they're with, with most of their clothes gone.

"No that would be over doing it" said Star noticing the blushes while Hermione nodded in agreement with him.

"If I might suggest, when me and Manami tried it only took one shot to win" said Aoi.

"Alright then that's the rule, if you get hit once your out" he said before the bright blue light covered his body and multiple green uniforms landed in front of everyone, there were even small ones for Puck and Ivalera, "Change into these, it will be better then having your actual clothes ruined" he said before getting up to wash his bowl.

A little while later everyone accept for Star was standing in front of the pool where there was a wooden podium behind the wall facing the forest. They were all dressed up in their greeen uniforms. A few moments later Star landed on the ground with his beast Godzilla standing at his right side to the height of his knee. He was also carrying a black bag, "Okay I've set up a barrier in the forest for how far you can go in, it's done this way so you won't get to far from the mansion" he said opening the black bag.

"What if there isn't enough room for us to hide from the others before it starts" said Serpico as Star passed him a pistol.

"Don't worry there's plenty of room, now I've given you all a pistol to start with, but while I was putting up the barrier I scattered extra weapons with the bullets in them around the area" said Star before he finished handing out everyone's pistol.

"Some of the weapons ive included is machine guns, a few riffles and only one bow with a quiver" he said when Sasha raised her right hand in the air.

"Uh how many arrows are there in the quiver" she asked?

"The same amount as the number of people here, actually you just reminded me of something" said Star, "I've also put extra ammo in the area aswell, but since there's only one bow, the person who grabs it will have to be careful when using it because once one an arrows been fired, it can't be fired again" he said.

"Are there extra bullets for the other guns in the area" asked Mikasa?

"Yes, also when your taken out please drop your weapon, everytime someone's taken out Godzilla will roar and it will also do the same to signal the start" said Star about to open the gate when Aoi spoke up.

"Uh can we have something to cover up when we get out" she asked?

"Oh right" said Star pointing his left hand at the podium where enough white rhobes fro everyone appeared.

They all then walked past the gate and into forest, "Guess this is where we go our separate ways for now, good luck everyone" said Hanji smiling before she started running away.

"I don't plan on losing this time" said Connie smirking before he went off.

Then everyone went their separate ways until they couldn't see another person. Then a few seconds later Godzilla let out a loud war signalling the start of the battle royale. Not long after Manami walked into the back garden covering her chest when Godzilla gives her a white rhobe, "Thanks" she said smiling before putting her rhobe on and she went to go sit on the podium, "Didn't expect Farnese to get me, though I guess after yesterday everyone's reflexes might have gotten quicker" she said before Godzilla roared signaling another person was out. Then a few moments later Kio walked out with his right sleeve gone.

"Hey who got you" aksed Manami as he sat next to her?

"Star got me" said Kio smiling when Godzilla let out two roars.

Annie and Mikasa walked into the garden with most of their uniform gone, "What happened to you two" said Manami running over with a white rhobe for Mikasa while Godzilla gave Annie one.

"We ended up finding each other out there when we had those machine guns" said Annie taking the white rhobe.

"If it wasn't for that second roar we would have kept firing" said Mikasa when they went to go sit down on the wooden podium. Aoi and Hermione came out after them laughing about how they ended up in the situation as Annie and Mikasa.

Isidoro walks out with his hands covering his behind, "So who got you" asked Kio handing him a rhobe and Isidoro looked embarrassed as he sat down.

"Isma came out of nowhere, if I didn't hear her laughing I wouldn't have realised she had shot my butt" he said looking embarrassed.

Serpico and Farnese came out next. Serpico came out with his pants were now like shorts and the only area on Farneses top was covered is her middle. Puck and Ivalera the come out.

"I'm surpsied you two came out at the same time" said Hermione.

"Yeah I thought you guys would be hard to hit" said Manami.

"Star happenned to shoot at both of us when we were about to shoot at each other" said Ivalera.

"If he's that good of a shot then he might win this thing" said Annie.

Connie and Eris then come out, "Someone's got their hand on the bow now" said Eris as she picked up a white rhobe.

"Who ended up grabbing it" Mikasa asked Connie?

"Sasha and looks like she's taking Stars advice, she hit me and Eris at the same time" he said siting down as Isma walked in not long after them.

Casca, Hanji and Shiricke walked in after Levi eliminated the two of them. They said Levi was now dual welding pistols. Eren then walked out after being elimated by Levi and Armin followed him into the garden after Star got him.

Inside the forest Star was sitting against a tree looking at the empty cartridge for his machine gun, "Guess I'm going to have to rely on my pistol now" he said when he heard footsteps and looked to see Guts walking towards where he was. Star pulled out his pistol gripped the handle when he heard a sound to his right.

He ran quickly to the front of tree where he shot to his left and it seemed Guts had heard the noise aswell. Their bullets ended up hitting Sasha in the chest, she had jumped out from behind the bush. She instantly covered herself up when they heard Godzilla roar and dropped the bow and arrow.

Guts then noticed Star and was about to fire at him when both of his sleeves were swallowed up by a blue light. Both Star and Guts turned to look at Levi pointing two pistols forward while Sasha walked away.

"This situation feels familiar" said Levi as there was the sound of Godzilla's roar signaling Guts elimination as he began to walk away.

"Yeah I guess it does" said Star gripping his pistol more, "Accept this the time the outcomes going to be different" he said firing at Levi who dodged the bullet and began shooting ast Star who ran behind a tree to dodge the shots. Levi's bullets then stopped firing and he started searching his pockets for more bullets.

But using this opportunity Star jumped out from behind the tree he was hiding behind and shot at Levis chest. This time the bullet hit its mark surprising Levi as Godzilla let out a loud roar.

They then heard the cheering from the people in the garden, knowing that the last person was eliminated, "Looks like I need to get better at dual wielding guns" said Levi as he and Star started walking back to the mansion.

"Well either way I'm impressed" said Star smiling as the bright blue light covered his body so he could get read of the left over ammo and weapons, "You were able to adapt to using guns instead of blades, doing something like that is an important skill to have" he said.

"Well I guess it's a good thing you made me a captain after all" said Levi.

"So you ready for tonight" Star asked smiling after the light stopped covering his body.

"Yeah I guess you could say that" said Levi, "Taking a woman out to dinner should be easier to deal with then killing titans" he said smiling and the two of them laughed, "I'm gonna tell her about how I feel tonight".

"Well talk about the perfect opportunity" said Star when he noticed Levi was standing away from him.

"Thanks for picking that place as a prize" he said.

"No problem" said Star as the two of them reached the garden.

"So who won" asked Hanji?

"I did" said Star smiling, everyone cheered while Hermione rushed over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey now that it's over with me and Kio have been thinking about something" said Manami getting everyone's attention so they were looking at where she, Kio, Aoi and Eris were standing.

"We were thinking since this is our last day we should all take a picture together" said Kio.

"It would be nice to have something to remember this vacation by" said Hanji and the other protecters nodded in agreement.

"Alright but let's all get changed first" said Star agreeing with the idea.

After Star made the podium vanish with his power, he along with everyone else went into the mansion to get changed. After that everyone stood in front of the front door of the mansion. Star and Hermione stood together in the middle with Kio, Manami, Aoi and Eris siting on the ground in front of them.

Guts and Casca stood at Stars right side with Serpico, Farnese, Isidoro, Isma, Puck, Ivalera and Shiricke. Levi and Hanji stood at Hermiones left side with Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Annie, Connie and Sasha. Kio had set up the camera on a timer so everyone could be in the photo together. After the photo was taken Star used his powers to print out two copy's of the photo. One for the protecters and the other one was for Kio, Manami, Aoi and Eris.

"We're really gonna miss you when we leave" said Isma looking back at Kio, Manami, Aoi and Eris.

"Yeah I don't know about everyone else but I'm glad you came along with us on this trip" said Connie smiling.

"Well I'm sure will all see each other again someday" said Eris smiling while some of the protecters looked at each other worried.

"Wait, are we never going to see any of you again" asked Kio?

"Kio that's very likely" said Star turning back to look at the four of them, "After were done with the next world will move onto the one after that and it will probably be a long time before we find another world where we can take a vacation, but if we do find one it won't be this one" he said.

"Well I'm sure will remember this trip forever" said Aoi with a small smile.

"But were all friends right, there's gotta be someway we can stay in contact" said Manami.

"You could always just join us" said Casca surprising the four of them.

"Become a protecter" said Kio.

"Is it really okay for us to join you" said Eris.

"When it comes to being a protecter,It's up to you if you want to join or not" said Star as all the protecters turned to look at them.

"You think we can talk about this tonight before we make our decision" said Manami, Kio, Aoi and Eris nodded in agreement.

"Take all the time you need, we won't be leaving until we fly back to your home tommorrow" said Star smiling

Later into the evening Star was siting in the living room with Levi who was wearing a black pants, black jacket and a white shirt. Hermione then walked into the room, "She's ready to go" she said smiling and the three of them walked out of the living room to see Hanji walking down the stairs with her hair tied back into a pony tail. She was wearing a green dress and the most noticeable difference was that she wasn't wearing her glasses.

"What happened to your glasses" said Levi trying to not look surpsied by the way she looked.

"Star gave me these things called contacts, they were actually easy to put on" said Hanji smiling at Levi before looking over at Star, "How do I take theses things off because I would like to go back to wearing my glasses after today" she asked?

"Just say contacts vanish while looking into a mirror and they should vanish" said Star when there was the sound of a car horn outside, "Oh that's the taxi" he said before passing Levi a black smart phone, "Just press the square button at the bottom first, then press the green button on the screen to call the driver when your finished and ready to come back".

"Thanks" said Levi before putting the phone into his pocket as he and Hanji went outside to where a taxi was waiting for them. The taxi drove them to the restaurant which was not far from the beach. When they went to the entrance a man lead them to their table which had a open view of the sea.

"I get you some water first before I ask for your orders" said the waiter smiling before walking away.

"This place sure lives up to its name doesn't it" said Hanji looking at the sea.

"Makes you wonder how much Star spent on this" siad Levi calmly as he looked at the menu.

"Well I fully intend to enjoy this meal" said Hanji smiling as she picked up her own menu, "Though thinking back on it, I wonder when will have times like this again".

"I guess it's now or never I guess" thought Levi taking a quick breath before putting his menu back on the table, "You ever thing about being with someone" he asked making her blush?

She then smiled, "To he honest it would be nice, when I saw how the the other couples act with each other it made me feel happy for them, but that got me thinking that it would be nice if I could have someone like that" she said before putting her left hand over Levi's right hand.

"I just hope the person I like feels the same way about me as I do for him" she said with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Yeah I guess it would be nice" said Levi before holding her hand making her smile, "It's a good thing I feel the same way" he said smiling. As the two of them looked into each other eyes, they knew from the look the the two of them shared how they both felt about each other.

Back at the mansion, the people who were there were sitting around the table eating spaghettini blognese that Star had cooked for them, "I guess it's a good thing you put napkins on the table" said Connie passing his girlfriend one since she was on her seconds.

"Talk about last meal for a vacation though" said Manami even though she was enjoying it aswell.

"Well despite the mess I will say it was delicious" said Serpico looking at the state of his plate after he had finished eating.

"I wonder how Levi and Hanji are doing at the restaurant" said Eren.

"Well they're missing out on this for starters" said Puck as Star went to go sit back down with his seconds.

"Maybe the two of them are getting together" said Annie making some of the people at the table look surpsied.

"Wait the captain has a thing for Hanji" asked Connie?

"It would be nice if the two of them got together" said Mikasa with a calm look on her face as she ate a piece of pasta.

"You know I thought something was up when I saw the two of them talking together in training, the day before yesterday" said Manami smiling when they all looked to see Star drinking from his can.

"What" he asked calmly as he put his can down?

"Do you have something to tell us handsome" Hermione asked her husband smiling as she leaned closer to him?

"Oh alright" said Star before sighing, "I guess it doesn't matter that I hide it anymore after tonight" he said before explaining what Levi had told him on the plane ride over.

"Have the two of them known each other long" asked Farnese looking at the people from the scouts?

"Well they were in the scouts before me, Eren, Mikasa, Connie and Sasha joined" said Armin.

"I think what i understand what the captains going through" said Eren making everyone at the table look at him, "When you have the time, you start think about the things that are more important to you then fighting" he said smiling at Mikasa who smiled back at him as the two of them held hands under the table.

Star, Hermione, Guts, Casca, Eren and Mikasa were on washup, "Are you sure you don't want us to help putting everything back" asked Star after they finished washing the dishes?

"Yeah this shouldn't take too long" said Eren as he and Mikasa were putting the dishes away.

"Think of this as a prize for winning the battle royal earlier" said Casca as she and Guts were putting away the cooking equipment.

"Cmon, we have an early start tommorrow" said Hermione grabbing Stars hand and started leading him out of the kitchen. Then they saw the front door open with Hanji and Levi walking inside. Hanji was wearing Levi's jacket. The two of them had smiles on their faces looking like they enjoyed their time out together.

"Welll how was it" asked Star smiling as he noticed Levi had his right arm around her.

"The food was great, thanks for picking out the place" said Hanji.

"When are we leaving tommorrow" aksed Levi?

"Early so I would start packing when you get up there, when your done bring your bags down here" said Star. After he said that the others who were in the living room watching a movie, heard what he said and started going upstairs to pack their stuff.

"Oh I found this on the front door step" said Levi passing Star a white envelope.

"Do you know what it might be" asked Hanji looking confused?

"Probably the agency I rented this place from letting me know our time for this place is up tommorrow" said Star as he opened the envelope.

"I'm going to start on our packing" said Hermione giving him a quick kiss before going up the stairs.

Levi and Hanji walked past him when he took out the folded piece of paper that was in the envelope. When he unfolded the piece of paper his eyes opened wide in shock and his hand that was holding the piece of paper began to shake.

"Everything alright" asked Levi noticing Stars silence?

"Yeah everything's fine" he said quickly turning around with a smile on his face and his hands behind his back.

"We'll see you in the morning" said Hanji as she and Levi walked up the stairs.

Star smiled until they were out of sight. He then looked angrily at the paper behind his back that was slowly being burned away by blue flames, "Sorry everyone, but this is my problem to deal with it" he thought as he brought the paper in front of him. On the page written in black letters was, "GUESS WHO PATRICK".


	12. Part 12: A Dark reunion

**Part 12: A Dark reunion **

It was currently night time in the mansion. Kio, Manami, Aoi and Eris were asleep along with most of the protecters. One person who was awake was Star who had jus put on his black jacket that has his symbol on it. He was dressed in the outfit he had put on after reuniting with Hermione. He heard her moving in the bed behind him and he looked back to see she was still asleep.

Star smiled as he gave her a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room and closing the door as quietly as he could so he wouldn't wake her up. When he reached the bottom floor he saw everyone's bags at the bottom of the stairs. After they had packed their stuff everyone had brought down their bags so they would be ready to leave in the morning. He walked out the front door only for someone to see him walking out without him noticing. It was Levi who had gotten up to have a cup of tea.

"What's going on" thought Levi looking confused as he watched the front door close. He then went upstairs to his room where Hanji was in his bed, the two of them decided to share the room for the night since it would be their last night in the mansion.

"What's going on" she said rubbing her eyes and putting on her glasses.

"Grab your gear and wake the others" said Levi as he walked over to where he kept his odm gear, "Somethings going on".

"Do you know what it" Hanji began to say when they heard a door being quickly open. The two of them rushed out of the room to see Hermione quickly putting on her blue jacket.

"Get everyone up" she said looking serious as she began to walk downstairs. A few minutes later everyone walked out the front door with their gear on them. Kio, Manami and Aoi had the pistols they had used earlier.

"Does anyone have any idea what's going on" said Eren rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah couldn't this have waited till morning" said Isidoro.

"Stars gone off to do something on his own" said Hermione leading the group into the forest path that would lead to the beach.

"Does he usually do stuff like this" asked Manami looking confused?

"Back when he met us he would always charge into battle on his own and the rest of us would follow him" said Casca.

"It was the same when he went to go secure that ship to Marley" said Hanji.

"You all remember when he told you that story around the fire right" asked Hermione as she turned back to look at them and they all nodded yes, "Whenever he heard there was an emergency he would take off towards it without saying anything to anyone".

"Come to think of it when he showed us his past it looked like he tried to do everything on his own" said Hanji with a finger under her chin.

"So he's trying to protect us while he takes care of everything" said Armin.

"Well can you really blame him" said Annie, "He and Hermione are the only ones who know what will be facing, so he's fighting the things we can't yet" she said looking serious.

"Yeah but we're a team now, we're suppose to be helping each other" said Isma.

"He's know what he's facing" said Levi getting everyone's attention, "It must have been from the person who sent that letter" he said.

"Did you see who sent the letter" asked Aoi?

"No, the envelope was completely blank, the answer must have been inside it" said Levi.

"Everyone" said Sasha getting everyone's attention. They looked to see her standing away from the path, "I found footsteps, wherever he went it wasn't the beach" she said and everyone else looked to see the footsteps did go off the path.

They then followed the footsteps deeper into the forest, "Look there he is" said Guts as they walked further up a hill to see Star standing in the middle of a round clearing.

"It looks like he's waiting for someone" said Mikasa.

"I know your out there, I don't need my power on to know it" said Star looking towards the other side of the clearing.

"I guess he found us" said Kio about to walk forward when Eris grabbed his shoulder.

"Hang on, there's someone coming from the other side" she said looking serious as she pulled him behind a tree. Everyone else hid behind a tree waiting to see would show up. Then most of them looked surprised to see a person completely covered in darkness.

"It's him" said Hermione with hatred in her voice. Everyone looked to see she had a complete look of anger on her face as she gripped her wand, "Dark" she said looking at thing that has caused her husband so much pain in the past.

"The one from his past" asked Hanji and Hermione nodded yes.

"What is that thing" said Manami looking surprised.

"At the moment you can think of it as our leaders greatest enemy" said Serpico looking serious as they all looked to see what would happen next.

"It's been a while hasn't it, Heaven Star" said Dark.

"You didn't use that name in the letter, so why use it now" said Star glaring at his enemy, "Did you want me to know that it was you" he asked?

"Yes, that and the black writing, I'm sure your so called protecters already know the name you used to go by" said Dark.

"Why are you here, I've been in the world of fiction for weeks now and yet you choose now to show up of all times" said Star before he clenched his fists.

"What does he mean by the world of fiction" Kio asked looking at Levi who just gave him the signal that meant, be quiet.

"It's because I realized something the day we entered this world, Patrick Nalon died that day and all that was left behind was an empty shell who only had the objective to keep protecting the good" said Dark, "But even though Guts and the others joined you, you started to feel just a bit of happiness again".

"But even with them joining you on your mission, the fact that your wife was gone still haunted you and that night you cried on top of wall rose, hahaha" he said letting out a loud laugh that Star showed no reaction to accept he continued to glare at him.

"That monster" said Hanji looking annoyed.

"How could someone even be like this" said Manami looking angry that some could laugh about that.

"But then" Dark said now sounding angry, "Your wife came back to you, which even I dont understand how it happened and you turned back into the happy person you were before you came here".

"You know there's a way to kill you for good in this world don't you" said Star, "And now that I'm feeling better, I can think more clearly and find that way" he said. Dark then clenched his own fists.

"I wonder if you can stop me until you reach that point" said Dark making Star look confused, "You may have had your contacts back in your world, your family and your connection to Hermione, but other then that you were alone and you only had story's to keep you company" he said raising his right fist in the air, "I'm going to kill every character you care about and that includes your comrades".

"That's it" said Guts grabbing dragon slayers handle when Casca grabbed his shoulder.

"We can't move yet" she said trying to calm her husband down. What the others didn't know was that Levi was slowly grabbing his left blade in his odm gear.

"But while I'm at it" said Dark happily, "I'm gonna make sure you see each and every one of them die and I know I was the reason why she wasn't with you in the first place, but I never did get the chance to kill Hermione right in front you".

"I'm not going to let that happen" said Star reaching his right hand back when a hook from an odm gear shot past him to a tree behind Dark making him look surprised. Then Levi shot past him and cut off Darks right arm making him scream.

"Lets see you fight without an arm" said Levi turning back only stare in surprise as a blade grew out from where the arm used to be.

"You damn shortie, your dead" said Dark slashing his right arm/blade at Levi who dodged, but ended up getting his left cheek deeply cut.

Levi then looked up to see the dark blade and when it swung down Star stood in front of him blocking the blade with Excalibur, "You and that sword of yours have alway gotten in my way" said Dark annoyed when Star used his Excalibur to push the blade into the ground as the bright blue light covered his body. He then sent his right fist into Darks face, sending him flying in the direction he walked up from.

"You need to get out of here" said Star seriously without looking back at Levi.

"But" Levi began to say when Star interrupted him, "THAT IS AN ODDER" he yelled leaving no room for argument.

"You sent him flying towards the direction of the others" said Levi making him look back at him.

"Their out here too" he asked?

With the others, most of them were standing in front of Hermione as Dark walked over to them, "Well well, ms Star, it's been a long time hasn't it" he said while Hermione glared at him.

"Your not getting anywhere near her" said Farnese pointing her wand at him put her hand was shaking a little after seeing that he could regenerate and turn his arm into a blade.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM" yelled Star as Dark looked up to see him jumping down at him with Excalibur raised in the air. Dark jumped out of the way as Star landed missing him.

"It looks like your holding back, is it protect them" said Dark raising his right hand, "Before I came here I took a look into some other worlds and picked up a few new tricks" after he finished speaking he shot out a blast of flames surprising everyone. Star quickly put Excalibur back into its holder and pushed both of his hands into the flames separating them so they wouldn't hit everyone. Shiricke then stood next to Star putting up a shield that separated the flames further.

"Here's a big difference between you and me Dark" said Star, "I may have always fought alone back in my world, BUT I NEVER WAS TRULY ALONE" he yelled the last few words as a bright blue light shined on Darks right side making him look at it. After the light stopped shining Drag appeared, the same height as Star.

Drag blew out a large amount of blue flames at Dark sending him towards the beach before he stopped breathing fire, "Work with Hermione, Shiricke and Farnese to put out the flames" said Star looking at Drag who nodded its head.

"The rest of you get to the clearing with Levi" said Star looking back at the others.

"But we can help you fight" said Eren.

"No" said Mikasa getting his attention, "At the moment Star is the only one able to take him on" she said and Eren nodded in understanding.

Star looked towards Hermione who nodded at him, which meant, go get him. Star nodded back at her before jumping into the air.

Dark sat up from where he landed on the beach when Star was heading down right towards him with his right fist back. He rolled out of the way as Stars right fist impacted the ground. Which shot up a large amount of sand and making a large crater in the sand.

"I know from experience that wasn't full impact" said Dark as Star stood back up with his fists raised, "So I was right, your holding back up to protect them" he said going to hit Star in the face. Star blocked the attack with both of his arms before trying to kick Dark in the head. But he blocked the attack with his right arm/blade.

They kept trying to hit each other when Dark grabbed his right foot when he typed to kick him in the chest, "See ya" said Dark tossing him a great distance into the water, "Now to take care of the rest, that's if the flames haven't gotten to them first" he said before laughing when he noticed the water being pulled back. He tuned around to see Star flying in the air with his arms spread out. With a massive tidal wave behind him.

The others who were on their way to the beach after taking care of the trees on fire, they could see the tidal wave from where they were, "Whats happening" said Eris.

"It is at moments like this when you realize just how powerful he is" said Serpico.

"There's also the fact Dark is strong enough to make him use this" said Armin looking surprised.

"Yeah but with a move like this should end it" said Puck cheering.

"Is it just me, or does it feel like it's gotten cold" said Manami breathing air out and it could be seen.

The giant tidal wave then turned to ice, "Now, ICE SHARD STORM" said Star pushing his arms forward. After that the tidal wave completely shattered and multiple shards of ice shot towards dark who tried to dodge it. But from the amount of them along with the speed they were going he was eventually hit by one and then many others.

After all the ice shards were fired Star landed back on the sand and he walked over to where Dark was trapped in the sand. There was an ice shard stabbed into both of his legs and arms, "You know, in a way, I wonder how this is all going to end" said Dark coughing.

"I already know" said Star as the bright blue light stopped covering his body to reveal he had a calm look on his face, "In the end you will be dead for good and I won't have to worry about you anymore".

"Then I can focus on what's important, keeping the good of the world safe for as long as I can" said Star looking up into the night sky.

"Ha, good luck" Dark began to say when a bright blue light was shot at him, interrupting him and making his entire body vanish.

"He really needs to learn to stay dead" said Hermione walking over to Star as she put her wand away. There was few moments of silence before she wrapped her arms around him as he looked down at the sand, "You need to listen to me now okay" she said.

"Okay" said Star before she looked up at him and he was surprised to see tears in her eyes.

"Your no longer fighting that damn monster alone" she said as she put her hands on each side of his face, "Because he took something from me too, he took away the chance I had to have a life with you back in your world, so he's my enemy too, so please remember your not alone in this fight against him".

"Your right, I'm sorry I went alone, I just wanted to keep everyone safe" he said looking down to the ground when she moved his head. He looked to see she was now smiling.

"Were all in this together now, okay" she said. Star nodded yes while smiling, she then kissed him on the lips and he kissed her back as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey" said Levi getting their attention. The two of them stopped their kissing to see everyone else standing there.

"He's our enemy too now" said Levi.

"That thing just threatened our worlds, so I say that gives us a good enough reason to take him down for good" said Guts and the others nodded yes in agreement.

"Theres something else we need to think about aswell" said Hanji getting the others attention. "When we get to each world our objective isnt to just to help people, will have to see if theres a way there to get read of Dark for good" she said and they all nodded in agreement again.

"Thank you, all of you" said Star smiling before he looked over to where, Kio, Manami, Aoi and Eris were standing, "I owe the four of you an explanation and you'll have it" he said. After getting read of all the ice shards, putting the beach back the way it used to be, healing the forest and Levi's cheek they all sat down in the mansions living room.

There Star told, Kio, Manami, Aoi and Eris the truth about the world of fiction, his past and who he was.

"I think this makes our decision much more easier" said Aoi looking serious at Kio, Manami and Eris who nodded in agreement.

"Star, we would like to join the protecters" said Kio making the other people in the room cheer while Star smiled before he sat up holding his right hand out to the four of them.

"That's great to hear, it will be great having you" he said shaking each of their hands and officially welcoming Kio, Manami, Aoi and Eris to the protecters.

Not long after they all got on the bus after their putting their bags in the back. Star told the others they wouldn't be going to the next world until after Kio, Manami, Aoi and Eris could get whatever they need from their home and what they want to bring with them. But as Star drove them to the airport, the others accept for him and Hermione, thought back on just what kind of power their leaders enemy Dark, possessed.


	13. Part 13: Not leaving yet

**Part 13: Not leaving yet**

The protecters along with their three new members were currently on the plane that had taken them on their vacation, but it was now taking them back to the catian embassy. They were all sitting in the second area of the plane where Levi, Hanji, Star and Hermione were sitting at a table while the others surrounded it as they listened to Hanji ask Star questions about Dark. So they could have a better understanding of their now shared enemy.

"Was there any similarities to when he would appear after you killed him" aksed Hanji as she wrote down on a notepad.

"The only one I can think of is that he would show up to places where I had been, as you all know the first time after I killed him he committed murder in the school I used to go to" said Star putting a finger under his chin.

"It sounds like he was trying to draw you out" said Manami.

"He must have wanted to keep his goal going" said Guts getting everyone's attention.

"What do you mean" asked Levi?

"That things original purpose was to keep his power locked away, so if he kept fighting Star" Guts was saying until he looked to see Star had a look of realisation on his face.

"I wouldn't have time to use my power for something else" said Star.

"Also to keep you from spending time with me" said Hermione with a sad look on her face.

"It's like he was obsessed with keeping you busy" said Shiricke looking surpsied.

"That's what he was made for, to keep my power away from my world, Uh I should have known that's what he was trying to do" he said placing his hands on the table, "One time I got a call for a plane that was going down near an airport, so I took off to save it and he showed up a minute after I got there".

"Did you know the airport" asked Serpico?

"Yeah its where I took off with my family on vacations back when I was a kid, I had to resort using remove in a large way so I could get read of him and save the plane in time" said Star.

"What's more worrying is that monster seemed to learn more and more after each of your fights" said Levi looking annoyed.

"I was only able to insta kill him twice, after that I only landed a wound or a scratch on him until he eventually started complete dodging my attempts at it" said Star.

"I won't lie, imagining someone as fast you out there that's evil isn't a very good thing to think about" said Connie.

"Well if it makes you feel any better there are people who are almost as fast me in other worlds, people who are known as hero's" said Star smiling.

"Oh I hope we get to meet them someday" said Eris looking excited.

"Though this does give us an advantage now" said Star sitting back in his chair.

"What would that be" asked Casca, the protecters second in command?

"We know to be alert if we enter a world I know a lot about that there's a very likely chance he'll make an appearnece" said Star.

"There's something else" said Annie making everyone look at her to see she had a sirious look on her face, "You were able to get the good of our worlds to work alongside you, what if he's able to do the same thing but with the bad side" she said.

"Then will need to be ready, but if we all stick together I'm sure we can win no matter what happens" said Star smiling.

"Now that's what I call a winning attitude" said Puck cheering making some of the younger members laugh.

"There's one other concern" said Ivalera landing on the middle of the table, "Do you know what kind of ability's he possesses" she asked?

"Things enough trouble as it is with just the power of regenartion" said Levi as he thought back to the short fight he had with Dark.

"He got his appearance from me in my power form, I'm just glad he didn't get anything worse from me when I puked him out" said Star as he had a worried look on his face.

"The look on your face tells me there's something as worse as removal" asked Hanji looking worried and some of the others looked worried aswell when he nodded yes.

"Ones close to it, I call it deaths touch" said Star, "It basically works the same as heavens lights blade, one touch and your dead" he said before a voice came over the planes intercom.

"We will be landing in about ten minutes, if your not in your seats I would ask that you sit down since I will be soon turning on the seatbelt light" said the pilot.

"I was hoping to relax some more here before we landed" said Eren as they all went to go sit in the seating area where they all put on their belts.

"Hey what's wrong" Isidoro asked looking at Isma who was siting on his left while Shiricke sat on his right. Isma seemed to have a sad look on her face, "I know the landings a little rough, but it should be easier to deal with now that we've already been through it once" he said smiling.

"Yeah if there's any problem it's the way our ears act up" said Connie looking annoyed as he tried not to touch his ears since Star told everyone it would be a bad idea to touch them while they're popping.

"No it's not that, if we're gonna have to be ready to fight all the time, when are we going to be able to have a vacation again" said Isma.

"That's true, we don't even know how long it will take to beat him" said Shiricke.

"But we know there's a way to get read of Dark for good" said Hanji.

"I'm sure there will be times where we can sit back and relax" said Star getting Isidoro and Ismas attention, "But you can count on one thing Isma, will definelty have time for another vacation in the future" he said smiling.

Isma then smiled aswell, "Right" she said.

The plane landed at the airport and stoppped at the same hanger it was in before it brought them on vacation, "Okay when we get outside the airport I'll call a" Star began to say as he walked down the steps from the plane until he heard the sound of guns being moved. He looked to see multiple catians holding pistols and aiming them at the plane. Kuune, Durel, Melwin and Chaika were there aswell looking sirious.

"Hey what's going on" said Casca as they all finished walking down the steps.

"Oh captain Kuune I'm glad you're here there's something I want to talk to you about" said Eris rushing over to her felllow catian.

"Not now there's something else we need to take care of" said Kuune pointing her pistol at Star making the protecters look annoyed while, Kio, Manami, Aoi and Eris look surpsied.

"Hey put that down" said Eren bringing his right hand to his mouth ready to transform if he needed to.

"You can't transform when we're in here" said Mikasa grabbing his hand.

"No, all we need is a good fist" said Annie moving the blade on her silver ring.

"Next time we get on a plane, we're bringing our weapons on with us" said Guts looking annoyed until he smiled like Casca when they noticed something the catians didnt.

Kuune then looked surpsied when she felt someone press something to the back of her head, "I would appreciate it if you would stop pointing your gun at my husband" she said looking sirious.

"How did she get behind us" said Chaika looking surprised.

"Hey great job beautiful you were able to apparate, now tell me what's going on here and everyone please lower your weapons" said Star calmly.

"Captain what are you orders" asked Melwin?

"Do as he says, we may have had the element of surpsie but something tells me we're outpowered" said Kuune nodding at the other catians to put their weapons down. Hermione put her wand down and went to go stand next to Star while still keeping her wand out.

"I don't understand they've done nothing wrong" said Kio stepping forward.

"We know that, but the power in that man is immeasurable, not even our technology could measure it" said Kuune.

"So your trying to arrest him just because you don't understand his power" said Hanji looking annoyed.

"It's that we can't measure it that frightens us, for all we know he has the ability to destroy an entire country" said Durel looking sirious.

"We were however able to detect a massive amount of power being used in the same place where you stayed for your vacation last night, it was easy to find out that the amount of power being used wasn't from this world" said Melwin.

"Wait he only used the power to defeat a monster, look" said Eris touching her bell which then displayed holographic image of Star standing in front of Dark.

"What is that thing" asked Chaika?

"An enemy from my world, listen I understand being afraid of a power you don't understand and that's one of the reasons why I was once put in a state where I couldn't use my power" said Star stepping forward.

"So your people took away your power" asked Kuune looking sirious?

"No" said Hermione making the catians look at her as she clenched her fists, "Not all of his people had a choice in the matter, not even his own parents, instead it was doctors who chose to inject him because they were afraid that his world would turn into chaos if people knew the truth about him".

"But that didn't matter, even though his power was locked away his world was still suffering and when his power finally awakened there was no chaos, instead he made his world a better place" she said as she looked directly at the catians looking annoyed that they would think Star would use his power for evil.

Star held his wife's hand to comfort her, "There was a time where I was afraid of my own power, one night it was raining loudly outside my room and so I wished for it to go away as I imagined a shield going over my town, but not long after a thunder storm started".

"I was so afraid that I would cause another one, for a long time after that whenever it would rain I was thinking, don't use power, don't use power over and over again" he said looking down to the ground, "But one day I realised I couldn't be afraid anymore, so I worked hard and put myself through a lot of pain so I could learn to control my power" he said looking up now looking sirious.

"You have my word, I'm not going to use my power for bad, instead I'm going use it to protect" he said looking determined.

"I can agree with that statement" said Hanji stepping forward, "As long as I've known him he's been using his power to protect his comrades" she said.

"And if it wasn't for the cure he made, I would have eventually lost the one I love" said Mikasa holding Erens hand.

"Trust me, I wouldn't be following him if I knew he was a bad guy" said Guts stepping forward and the rest of the protecters stepped forward. Including their new three members.

"I'm sorry" said Melwin looking down.

"Yeah we didn't know all that" said Chaika.

"It seems we owe them an apology" said Durel looking at captain Kuune who nodded when Star spoke first.

"There's no need to apologize" said Star getting their attention making them look surpsied, "Like I said it's normal to be afraid of the unknown" he said smiling.

"Well alright then, Eris you said you wanted to tell me something" said Kuune smiling that the issue was now sorted.

"Yes, me, Kio, Manami, Aoi and Eris will be joining them on their mission" said Eris smiling.

"Uh that means you'll get to see new worlds we can't reach" said Chaika looking annoyed.

"Well that's alright, make sure to stay safe out there" said Kuune when Melwin pulled out a device that was beeping. Melwins eyes then opened wide in shock, "Whats wrong" she asked?

"Multiple ships have appeared above the earth and their heading here" said Melwin making everyone look surpsied before they all rushed outside where they could see in the sky multiple space ships of all different kinds.

"Doctor Durel did you send the readings of his power back to the home planet" asked Kuune?

"Yes I did" she answered making Star look back at her.

"Tell me, does your home planet have devices that can read how much destruction a power could cause" said Star.

"Yes we used it in the past to find the right power source that would be safe enough to use for when we would travel long distances in our ships" said Durel when everyone saw multiple bright lights in the sky. They then looked to see multiple beams of energy being shot down, the catians closed their eyes and a few moments later they could feel the ground under them shake.

When they opened their eyes they could see a lot of smoke over a large bright blue shield that covered the entire airport, "Heaven are you alright" Hermione asked looking concerned?

They all looked to see Star with the bright blue light covering his body and he was holding his right hand in the air, "I'm alright, that was just a lot to defend from" he said.

"That amount of fire power can destroy half a country" said Durel looking surpsied like the other catians that Star was able to stop such an attack.

"The readings must have gotten back to the galactic council, they want to eliminate the power before it causes massive destruction" said Kuune.

"Looks like some people on your council are paranoid" said Annie.

"Yeah but they don't know the power is inside Star" said Armin.

"That doesn't matter now" said Star walking over to them while his shield still stayed up to stop another attack which made the gorund shake again, "They might not care about the people in the airport who will get caught in the cross fire, this where the protecters get involved" he said,

"What are your orders, commander" aksed Levi?

"Kuune is there anyway you can stop the attack" he asked?

"Yes, if I can get back to the mother ship I should be able to send a message to the leader of the fleet to stop the attack" said Kuune.

"Yeah but we left the ship we used to get down here back at Kios place" said Chaika.

"Alright then, Eris go with them to show the footage that will show the powers inside me, Annie transform and bring them to their ship" said Star.

"Got it" said Annie nodding.

"The rest of you focus on evacuating the airport" said Star as he began to fly in the air.

"What are you going to do" asked Hanji?

"I'm gonna make my own way to the lead ship" he said before taking off into the air, past his shield and a few moments later there was a sonic boom as he flew faster and reached outer space. He looked at the ships in front of him. Small fighthers started flying towards hm and started shooting lasers at him which he quickly dodged.

"First things first, disable the ships sending out small ones so they can't get to the surface" he thought as watched as one of the ships shot out small black ones that had wings like a dragons. He flew along the ship shooting out a bright blue beam from his right hand as he flew circles around the ship, multiple explosions started going off around the transport ship making it stop moving.

He repeated the process with other ships until a different fighter shot a missile at him, the missile exploded next to him and sent him flying into a long ship that had multiple turrets on them.

"Guess I better find the lead ship soon, I cant keep this" but before he could finish his sentence he dodged a blade and jumped away to look back to see a group of what looked like people in black, battle suits. Their helmets had long ears on them.

"Just what are you" asked the one in the lead?

" Sorry but I'm in a hurry, could you by any chance tell me where the lead ship is" Star aksed sounding sirious?

"Do you plan to attack the commander of the galactic fleet" said one of the men in the suits who jumped up and about to bring down his blade.

A bright blue light shined on Stars back, Excalibur in its holder then appeared on his back. He then took out the sword pressing down on the lightning strike symbol and moving the switch to s. He then cut through the man attacking him and stunning him.

"I guess I'm not going to get answers the easy way" said Star gripping the handle of his sword and with quick speed stunned the rest of them.

Multiple fighters then flew above him, "Looks like I'm going to need back up" he said as a bright blue light shined on his right wrist revealing the orange ring with four metal pieces on it. He grabbed the four metal pieces of metal and threw them up where four bright blue lights shined, revealing the four beasts the same height as Erens Titan form, "Disable, don't destroy" he said before taking off as the four beasts nodded their heads. Drag stopped the ships from moving by breathing blue flames at them. Godzilla, Wolf and Snike moved from ship to ship and causing enough damage that would make sure they wouldn't be moving for a good while.

"There it is" said Star seeing a large ship with a large green dome at the back of it. But it was also covered with multiple turrets. But before they could fire Godzilla and Snike jumped onto the ship. Destroying or ripping off the turrets. Star flew to the front of the glass dome and phased through it starting with his legs.

He landed on the bridge and the beasts landed next to him. They had shrunken to the size of Star himself. Drag, Godzilla stood at his right while Snike and Wolf were at his left. The aliens on the bridge got up from where they were sitting at their consoles.

They all looked human, but a few of them were like catians. Some of them had Wolf ears along with tails. There were a few dogishuans. But in the middle of the bridge we're people who looked like dragons, with wings and eyes of one. There were three in total, the one sitting in the commanders chair had red wings.

"Who are you" said the dragon man standing up.

"The names Heaven Star, the power you heard about is inside me, so call off the attack" he siad making the aliens in the room look surpsied.

"You know I was told just how powerful that power is, I would have found it hard to believe had I not just witnessed you disable the galactic councils greatest fleet, my name is Draken of the dragonians" he said standing up to introduce himself.

"Will you call of the attack" asked Star readying Excalibur if he needed to use it while his beasts looked ready to attack.

There was then a beeping from one of the consoles, "Uh sir, there's a message coming from the catian mother ship" said one of the catians.

"Put them through" said Draken looking calm before a holographic image of captain Kuune appeared in front of him, "Hello Captain Kuune, I suppose you have something to tell me about my guest" he said.

Kuune looked surpsied that Star had made it to the lead ship before she could get in contact with it, "Yes, the power is indeed inside his body and he doesn't mean any threat to us" she said looking sirious.

"Second in command Teros, whats the status of the fleet" the dragonian siad looking at one of the Wolf men.

"Uh Yes sir" said Teros walking over to his console, "All ships report damage that can be repaired but they'll need a good amount of time, casualty report is" but before he could finish his sentence he looked surpsied, "Zero" he said.

"Huh, it seems he's not a threat, but you know as well as I do the council will need to be assured that the power is in good hands and won't cause harm to any of our home worlds" said Draken looking at Kuune.

"I understand, will you be sending the message to them" said Kuune looking sirious.

"Yes, with a situation like this I expect they'll be here in a matter of hours" said Draken nodding to Teros who nodded in understanding knowing what he had to do before going back to his console.

"I'm sorry I took so long Star, I hope your not injured" said Kuune now talking directly to Star.

The four beasts changed into bright blue orbs before going back onto the orange ring where they changed back into their metal pieces. Star then pressed down on the lighting strike symbol, making the blade go back to its original form. As he placed the sword back in its holder the bright blue light stopped covering his body, surprising the aliens in the room that he actually looked like a human.

"Your timing was actually great Kuune, can you have a ship pick up my people for me" said Star smiling.

"Of course, will see you soon" said Kuune before her holographic image vanished.

"So your human" asked Draken?

"Some of me is" said Star before looking out to space with a downed look on his face.

"What do you have to look down for, you succeded in your battle" said Draken as he stood next to the leader of the protecters.

"No it's not that, I'm just realising it's going to be a while before I can go help the next world" Star said before sighing.


	14. Part 14: Another tournament

**Part 14: Another tournament**

"Whoa this is amazing" said Connie smiling as she looked out the ships window he and Sasha shared. Watching as they flew above the planet. The other protecters along with, Kuune, Chaika, Melwin and Durel were on a transport ship heading into space. They were now at an altitude where they could look down at earth. Melwin and Durel were in the bridge flying the ship.

"It's like this is your first time being in space" said Chaika walking down the row of seats.

"Well we didn't have the technology to get up here back in our world" said Hanji.

"Yeah Stars the only one out of all of us that's been to space before" said Eren with his face in his hands.

"Are you all right" asked Mikasa rubbing a hand up and down his back?

"Yeah" said Eren looking up with a sickly look on his face, "Taking off on this thing was just worse then when we took off in a plane" he said.

"You got that right" said Guts who was sitting across from them with Casca and he was in a similar state to Erens.

"I guess it kind of feels weird when you don't have an objective in mind" said Manami laughing as she was sitting in the second row with Aoi while Hermione was sitting across from them.

"Oh my" said Eris as she looked out the window where she was sitting at the front with Kio.

They were now flying through the fleet where a lot debris was floating by. There were different kind of aliens in space suits repairing damages to the ships, "He caused this much damage in a short amount of time" said Chaika looking surpsied as they could see the damage from both sides of the ship.

"What's more surprising is this is the galactic councils strongest fleet lead by captain Draken" said Kuune looking worried.

"No way, I heard that guy once won ten battles in a row and never lost" said Chaika looking surprised since she had heard about the dragonians reputation.

"Well I guess he found something he couldn't win against, but then again this was a space battle" said Levi looking serious, "Its not surprising that someone who was first born in space would have the advantage" he said.

"Actually this was his first battle against a fleet of space ships" said Hermione making everyone look surprised.

"Then how could he have won so easily" asked Aoi?

"Remember what Dark said, growing up he didn't have many friends and so he mostly just spent his time looking at story's" said Hermione before looking out the window, "Each one he looked at helped him learn how to use his powers in different ways" she said before smiling, "He even created moves that were inspired from some story's".

"If you mind me asking just what kind of destruction is his power capable of" asked Kuune getting up from her seat and looking at Hermione, "It would really help us, that way we can tell just how the council feels about it".

"So what your trying to tell us is that if his power is stronger then any of the things this galactic council has they'll be afraid" Annie asked looking serious?

"I think that might already be the case since they sent the best fleet here" said Kuune looking worried, "But luckily the councils reasonable, when they got the news about the dogiishuan on earth,the dogishuans seat on the council was suspended".

"Yeah but some of the suits out there looked liked the ones we stopped the people of this world from selling" said Isidoro looking annoyed.

"That's because those dogishuans are loyal to the council" Eris explained.

"Well they might be afraid" said Guts getting Kuunes attention, "I can think of two things that stand out, he made a giant monster body that was known as the sea god vanish with just the snap of his fingers and sucked an entire city into a portal in the sky by placing his hands on the ground" he said making the people who didn't know this look surprised.

"Wait so he destroyed an entire city" said Manami standing up from her seat.

"The city wasn't an ordinary city" said Casca looking annoyed, "The leader of that city was a damn monster" she said clenching her fist.

"Wait does this mean he's been holding back" said Sasha looking confused, "I mean he could have made those titans vanish with a snap of his fingers, but instead he used his beast to kill them" she said remembering how they won the battle to take back wall Maria.

"I think he used that to scare the enemy" said Hanji looking serious.

Before anyone could say anything else Durel walked through an automatic sliding door that was at the front of the room and lead to the bridge.

"Captain you may want to see this" said Durel looking sirious before she walked back into the bridge. Everyone got up from their seats before walking onto the bridge and they all looked surpsied at what the screen displayed. There was a massive round sphere that was double the size of earths moon. There were multiples lights around it and ships constantly flying around it.

"It looks like the council come all the way here themselves" said Melwin.

"Just what is that thing" said Hanji.

"It's huge" said Connie.

"It's the mobile home station for the galactic council, they decided to move the council around to prevent the members from being assasinated since if one council member died it would cause chaos" said Kuune.

Melwin put her hand against an earpiece that was on her right ear, "Captain, the fleets main ship has already docked and Draken has Star with him" she said getting everyone's attention.

"Wait so he's already the prisoner" asked Shiricke?

"No Drakens just keeping an eye on him, the council wouldn't be happy if he was allowed to roam around on his own so Draken volunteered to keep an eye on him" said Melwin making Kuune look confused.

"Is there a reason why" she asked?

"Apparently there were zero casualties in the battle, so he's doing it out of respect" said Melwin.

"Star most have been focused on stopping the fleet from continuing their attack" said Serpico.

"If he did kill everyone our situation would be a lot worse" said Farnese.

"That's true" said Eris getting their attention, "If this fleet was destroyed they would have sent the rest, including this station" she said.

A few minutes later they docked on the station. Hermione was the first one off the ship when she saw Star waiting with Draken outside of the ship. He was wearing his black and blue cloak with the hood pulled down. She ran over to him and hugged him which he returned holding her close.

"Are you okay" she asked him looking concerned?

"Yeah I'm all good" he said giving her a smile. She then gave him a quick kiss on the lips before everyone else got off the ship.

"Captain Draken" said Kuune walking over to the dragonian captain.

"Captain Kuune, it's good to see you again" said Draken reaching out his right hand which she took and the two captains shook.

"Glad to see your alright, even if this was your first space battle" said Levi calmly.

"They managed to land one hit on me and that was it" said Star before they all started walking away from the transport ship.

"I didn't hear anything from the council Draken, just how bad of a situation is Star in" Kuune asked as they continued walking forward.

Draken looked back at Star who was telling Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Annie, Connie, Sasha, Isidoro, Isma, Puck and Shiricke about the battle, "Very bad, the council didn't even hesitate when they told me they wanted the source of the power destroyed on sight by any means necessary" he answered as they entered an elevator big enough for all of them to fit in. The elevator started moving down. The screen on the other side of the elevator revealed a large round area. With multiple floor. There were different kind of humanoid Aliens, besides the dragonians, there were also people with bat wings flying around in the open area.

"Amazing" said Armin looking at the sight.

"Well this is one of the reasons why we became protecters" said Eren as he, Mikasa and Annie stood with Armin to look at the sight, "To see what else is out there".

"To bad it's not under better circumstances" said Ivalera looking at the sight with Shiricke.

"I wonder if there any mermaids here" said Isma looking further down.

"You would have to wait a while before you could see them" said Draken smiling at young woman's curiosity.

"Wait so there's mermaid aliens aswell" Kio aksed Eris looking surpsied?

"Yes, I was actually surprised when I looked in earths literature that many of the things you consider fiction are actually other races" said Eris smiling while Kio, Manami and Aoi look surpsied.

"You don't seem that much surprised" said Manami looking at people who had been in the protecters longer than her.

"Well Isma herself is part mermaid" said Serpico calmly.

"I'm a witch and my husband was originally a living star that's been around for a very long time" said Hermione like it was normal.

"Our greatest enemy were giants who turned out to be humans and their only instinct was to eat people" said Hanji while the other scouts nodded.

"Wow I guess you all have your own idea to what's considered normal" siad Chaika and the protecters all nodded their heads yes.

"Makes you wonder what the other worlds consider to be normal" said Levi calmly when the elevator stopped. The door opened revealing a man with two large bat wings on his back. His hair was also black and he had red eyes.

"Captain Draken, the council only wishes to speak with you, Captain Kuune and Heaven Star, I have been instructed to lead the rest to thieir temporary living quarters" said the man bowing.

"Sorry but that won't cut it" said Hanji stepping forward.

"Star is the leader of the protecters, as his commanders we have a right to go with him" said Casca putting her right hand on the handle of her sword.

"It's alright Vick I'll vouch for them" said the Draken looking at the vampire like man.

"Very well sir, then who will be going down with you" said Vick.

In the end the ones who were going down with Draken, Kuune, Star were Melwin because she's Kuunes second in command, Hermione, Guts, Casca, Levi and Hanji.

"Here one more thing" said Star as the bright blue light covered his skin and a light shined on his right wrist. It was the orange ring with the four metal pieces attached to it, he threw one out of the elevator where a bright blue light shined. Godzilla appeared at the size from Stars feet to his waist, "Make sure they get there safely" he said seriously and the beast nodded its head before the elevator door closed.

"Your were right to send your beast with them" said Draken crossing his arms.

"Should we be worried" Hanji asked looking serious?

"Let's just say the vamprace still has a bad reputation in the galactic council" said Draken looking at Kuune who nodded in agreement.

"Given their hunger for blood it caused some of the races to turn into half vampires when they were bitten, eventually it eneded in a war between the council and the vamprace" said Kuune.

"The other races merged their military with the councils given the threat to their home planets, the race almost ended up nearing extinction and no one from the vamprace was never allowed a seat on the council" said Melwin.

"There must be reason why some of them are still here now" said Star pulling up the hood of his cloak as he felt they were nearing their level.

"Someone in the vamprace who was born after the war wished for his people never to go through something like that ever again, so he spent his entire life creating the perfect substitute for blood" said Kuune as she was watched a female from the vamprace fly by the screen.

The elevator stopped and when the door opened there was a long hallway. The seven of them walked down the hallway where someone who had the features of a Wolf dressed in a black battle suit and was holding a rifle stood in front of a large door.

"Weapons please" the wolf man said.

"Don't bother, one of thems a waking weapon" said Draken ignoring the Wolf man as the large door opened. The only light source came from a large orb in the middle of the room that was surrounded by a round table. There was a giant sitting at the other side of the room. There was another dragonian, accept this one had dark red wings and he nodded at Draken. There was wolf person aswell and a catian.

Star and Hermione were given a seat. Guts was left standing while Casca took a seat. Hanji stood next to Levi while he took a seat. Melwin stood next to captain Kuunes chair and Draken got his own chair.

"This meeting will now begin" said the giant looking down, "First Captain Draken, what is status of the fleet" he asked?

"I was given a full report when I landed sir, estimated time of completion for repairs is twenty four earth hours" Draken answered.

"Very well, now which one of you has this power" the giant asked when Star raised his right bright blue hand in the air.

"This human posses it" aksed the Wolf man?

"Sir he has told me he is only part human" said Draken.

"Why isn't he restairned" asked the giant looking angry?

"Councilman Gigor, I had my own suspicions for this man, but that was before I learned about his past and what he went through to control this power" said Kuune.

"Captain Kuune have you been given a briefing on what kind of rating his power is at" asked the catian council member.

"Uh no sir" said Kuune.

"His power stands at the kind that could cause an entire worlds destruciton and I'm not just talking about planets" the catian siad making her and Melwin look surpsied as they looked at Star while the protecters look calm.

"You four don't look surpsied" said Gigor looking down at Guts, Casca, Levi and Hanji.

"We've been traveling with him long enough to know we shouldn't be surpsied with what he's capable of" said Casca.

"We also find it annoying that someone would think he would even use his power to destroy a world" said Hanji.

"But why would he have that kind of power in the first place" said the dragonian council member.

"Uh I have an example" said Star getting their attention, "Well for war that most obvious answer would be destroying the enemy's home world or if a world is about to die and it would cause a large explosion that could hit other worlds, I would just make it vanish, resulting with no explosion that would have caused harm to other worlds".

"That does seem like it would be helpful" said the dragonian council member looking at his fellow council members, the Wolf man and the catian nodded in agreement.

"Captain Kuune would you say this man has complete control over his power" asked Gigor looking sirious.

"Without a doubt sir" said Kuune nodding looking sirious.

"Then if that's the case he should join the" Gigor began to say when Star spoke up loudly enough for everyone to hear him.

"Sorry but that can't happen" said Star making the council members look at him, "I already lead a group, the protecters and we can't be part of any oragnisation because our actions are what we decide to do and no one else's".

"We also don't plan to stay in this world forever, there are other people out there in other worlds that need our help" said Levi.

"So you act on your own authority" aksed the dragonian council member?

"We have only the best intentions for each world" said Casca.

"Three worlds have already been helped thanks to this groups actions" said Hermione looking serious.

"So you plan to continue on this way" asked Gigor and all the protecters nodded their heads yes, "Well perhaps you can prove your strong enough to continue" the giant said smiling.

"It would be a bad idea to underestimate my people" said Star siriously wiping the smirk off the giants face.

"Heaven Star he is referring to a little tournament, some of the councils strongest warriors against some of your own" said the dragonian council member.

"How many fights would there be" asked Guts?

"Four, the team who wins the most matches wins" said the dragonian council member when Grigor spoke up.

"If your team loses, your leader will have to become a warrior for the council and the rest of the protecters our soldiers" said Grigor.

"Very well" said Star smiling under his hood, "But if we win you will not interfere with us, but you can consider us not a threat to all of you".

"Very well, you can have tommorrow to train for the matches, we will let you know who's fighting in a leatter tommorrow that will be delivered to your quarters and you can choose who from your team who you want to fight them" said the catian council member.

"Very well then" said Star getitng up from his chair and Hermione got up at the same time aswell. The two of them held hands as they walked out with Guts, Casca, Levi, Hanji, Kuune, Melwin and Draken following them.

A few minutes later they reached the floor that had the living quarters and went to the room that was exclusively for the protecters, "We have to fight" said Eren looking surprised after Star explained what happenned at the meeting. The room was mostly white, with a living room, a kitchen where there was a screen that showed a view of space. There were two stairs on each side of the room that lead to two bedrooms on each side of the room.

"The good thing is if we win this the galactic council won't interfere with us ever again" said Star who was sitting on one of the couches in the room next to Hermione. While Guts, Casca, Levi and Hanji sat on the one across from them. The rest were standing up or siting on the steps that lead to the kitchen.

"That's a good point, every day we spend here is another day we're not helping another world" said Armin.

"If we fight the right way this might leave a good impression on the other races, not just the council members" said Serpico.

"You should be careful in these fights" said Draken getting their attention, "These kind of fights go on until one of the fighters is no longer able to continue, people are known to die in these fights".

"Well wouldn't be the first time we've been in a life or death situation" said Levi.

"Well I think this the perfect time to show the results of our training" said Isidoro smiling.

"Yeah we can do this" said Isma cheering.

"I'll take place in a fight if you need me to" said Eris looking serious.

"Wait Eris are you sure" asked Manami looking concerned?

"Iam, after all" she said before turning to look back at them with a smile on her face, "I'm a protecter now".

"Ill show you all to the simulation room tommorrow so you can train" said Chaika as she, Kuune, Melwin, Durel and Draken got ready to leave the room.

"For now you should all rest goodnight" said Kuune as the five of them left the room.

"So what we gonna do about the sleeping arrangements" said Hanji.

"The commanders can have one of the three rooms, the rest of you can decide who gets the last room" said Star as he got off the couch.

"Annie and Armin should get the last room" said Farnese.

"Are you sure" said Annie.

"We noticed you were tired after transforming earlier" said Serpico.

"Thanks" said Armin smiling.

"Alright the rest of you can find a space in this room with these sleeping bags" said Star as the bright blue light covered his body and sleeping bags started appearinng in front of him.

A while later, Star and Hermione were in their bedroom on the right side of room. Guts and Casca were in the bedroom next to them. Hanji and Levi were in one of the bedrooms on the left side of the room. Armin and Annie were in the room next to them.

The rest of the protecters were scattered around the living room. The couples were lying next to each other. Puck and Ivalera shared one of the couches while Shiricke was lying on the one across from them.

They all fell asleep with the thought that they needed to win the tournament so that they can go help the next world.


	15. Part 15: Opponents and chosen fighters

**Part 15: Opponents and chosen fighters**

Star opened his eyes to see the white ceiling of the room he and Hermione were staying in on the galactic council station.

"Morning" said Hermione getting his attention. Star looked down to see her head resting on his chest before she looked up at him a smile on her face.

"Are you sure it's morning, we are in space after all" he said while laughing and she laughed aswell.

"Actually I'm sure because of that" she said sitting up and pointing to a small digital clock on the table on the right side of the bed. Star looked to see the clock said it was eight, thirty am.

"Uh it's too early" said Star resting his head on his pillow only for Hermione to suddenly sit on top of him.

"Cmon you know we have to train today" she said.

"Yeah I guess your right, plus we don't know when their suppose to send that letter for who our opponents are suppose to be" said Star.

Hermione then rested her head on his chest while she was still on top of him, "Have you thought about who you want to fight" she asked?

"Not until I know who they have facing us, I'll defineltly be participanting though" said Star rubbing his right hand up and down his wife's back when she suddenly sat up again.

"I know you can't be injured, but please remember to be careful" she said looking worried, "Remember you have your limits too".

"I know" he said smiling until she kissed him on the lips and he kissed back. He looked confused when she suddenly stopped kissing him and got out of the bed.

"I rather not wait till after training for a shower" she said taking off her pyjama top as she walked into the bathroom and poked her head out, "Feel Free to join me handsome" she said smiling.

Star then smiled aswell as he got out of bed and threw off his pajama shirt and went to go join his wife in the bathroom. It was going to be a while before the two of them left the room.

In the main area of the room the protecters were given. Eren was sitting in front of the screen that showed a view of earth, "Eren" said Mikasa who was in a sleeping bag that was next to his empty one.

"Oh hey, this place actually serves some of the food were used to so you can get something to eat" said Eren calmly.

Mikasa instead of going to get something to eat went to go sit down next to him and looked at the view aswell, "It's beautiful" she said.

"Yeah it is" said Eren as he looked towards her while smiling and she blushed, "You know when Armin told us about all the places outside the walls, I didn't think going to space would be one of them".

"Then again you shouldn't be surpsied since were traveling to different worlds" said Isidoro waking over to them with Isma.

"Sorry did we wake you two up" said Mikasa as the two of them sat near them.

"No it's alright" said Isma smiling before she looked at the view, "I wonder if this is the view he had for most of his life" she said.

"You mean Star" Eren asked her and she nodded yes, "I guess you would sometimes forget that the guy is thousands of years old" he said looking out at the view again when the door to Armin and Annie's room opened and only Armin walking out.

"Morning Armin" said Serpico as he and Farnese got out of their sleeping bags.

"Is Annie up yet" Farnese asked as Serpico helped her up.

"Yeah but she wanted to take a shower first, has there been any sign of the letter yet" said Armin as she went to kitchen area to get a glass of water.

"I was the first one up Armin, there's been no sign of anything" said Eren when the door to Levi and Hanjis room opened.

"Well I guess were all getting up now" said Manami rubbing her tired eyes as everyone in the area started to wake up.

"What time is it" said Sasha rubbing her eyes aswell.

"Well I'm sure it's time for breakfast" said Connie smiling and Sasha immediately rushed out of her sleeping bag.

"If you ask me they'll probably leave the leatter for last minute" said Levi as he went up to a device on one of the kitchen counters that made him a cup of tea, after taking a sip, "Huh not bad".

"They'll probably leave it that way so we won't know who to train for" said Hanji looking serious.

"I think it will be alright" said Connie sitting at the table with a plate of food while Sasha sat across from him, "I mean we took down Marley without a plan".

"Yeah but we were only able to end things peacefully because the resistance was still around and captured their remaining leaders" said Armin sitting at the table aswell.

"Yeah but think about it" said Eren getting everyone's attention, "Everyone situation we've been in so far, it's all worked out in the end".

"Yeah so let's show those old guys that the protecters aren't to be messed with" said Puck making most of the others cheer.

"Hey why aren't you cheering" said Isidoro looking at Serpico.

"In these fights will have to fight alone, Star won't be there to back us up" said Serpico calmly while most of the people looked down.

"I guess in most of the life or death situations he's been there to help you out of it" asked Aoi.

"The only ones who played a critical part in taking back wall Maria was Eren and him, the rest of us barely lifted a finger" said Levi when the door to Guts and Cascas room opened.

"We could hear what you're talking about" said Guts as the two of them walked down the stairs.

"You should all have more faith in yourselves, otherwise why would he have let us stay with him" said Casca.

"Then we better make sure we don't let him down" said Hanji.

"Even if the fights are one on one matches, the rest of us will be there to cheer you on" said Eris smiling and now everyone cheered.

A while later everyone was now sitting around the table when there was beeping sound from the door, "Was that a doorbell" asked Kio looking confused not knowing if he was right since this was his first time here, along with eveyrone else.

"Oh don't worry I got it" said Eris getting up from her seat and walked over to the door. The door opened revealing Chaika.

"Good morning protecters" she said walking in cheerfully, "Are you all ready to go to the simulation room".

"Well I can go, how about the rest of you" Star asked the others who noded yes, "In that case get dressed into your outfits and bring your gear" he said before getting up from his seat and Hermione followed him up to their room to get ready.

They followed Chaika to the main part of the station. They were walking around a circle path passing by some of the other aliens who were also on the station. They seemed to look confused as the protecters walked passed them.

"Why does it feel like we're the weird ones to them" said Connie who like the other scouts were back in their scout uniforms and had their odm gear on.

"Maybe it's because we're armed to teeth" said Levi looking over at Guts and Casca who were in their armor.

"Actually everyone around here is still getting used to seeing actual humans, I guess seeing them in person is a whole different story" said Chaika with her hands behind her head.

"Wait so they've already seen what we look like before they came here" asked Manami?

"Yeah we sent some of earths movies back to our home planet and I guess the higher ups decided to send some to the council to watch for themselves" said Chaika.

"Is it wrong that I feel worried for just what kind of movies they've seen" said Manami looking worried as she looked down.

"I just hope they understand the term fiction" said Aoi when they stopped in front of two large doors. The doors opened revealing a cubed shaped room covered in green lines.

"What is this place" said Connie as they all entered the room.

"Like I said it's a simulation room, just put in the right data and it will become the a complete copy of a place or a person you know of" said Chaika.

"Yeah the only thing is that sometimes the way Holograms act are completely different from how the actual people act" said Aoi remembering when she was learning how to cook.

"Yeah but it also helped out a lot" said Manami smiling.

"Thanks Chaika I'll handle it from here" said Star as the bright blue light covered his body. He brought his left arm up where a blue screen appeared above his wrist.

"Are you sure you don't me to put in the data" Chaika asked looking confused while wondering if he knew how to work a simulation room.

"Yeah I know what I want" said Star as he started pressing buttons on the screen.

"Oh okay, see you guys tommorrow" she said waving at them before leaving the room.

"You sure you got this" said Guts when the room was covered in a bright light. When the light stopped shining everyone looked surpsied to see where they were.

"Wait this is, no way" said Eren.

"Is this where I think it is" said Annie as she looked at the trees that lead into a forest. They were all on an exact copy of the beach that was near the mansion they stayed at for their vacation.

"I thought this would be the perfect place to train since we always trained here during our vacation" said Star as the screen above his arm vanished and the light stopped covering his body. He then stood in front of everyone with Hermione standing next to him and he had a serious look on his face.

"Now who can tell me what some of you did wrong during the time I was facing off against all of you, other then the obvious fact that none of you were able to land a single hit" he said.

"We didn't have a strategy" said Serpico.

"That's a good point, but it's alright since I give you the time to think up one, anything else" he said.

"We tried to use our best shot against you straight away" said Annie.

"Exactly, what are you supposed to do when use your best shot at the beginning and your opponent is still standing after you use it" said Star.

"We'd be too weak to continue fighting" said Eren looking down.

"Now yours and Annie's choice to try and take me down in your Titan forms while Serpico and Farnese has me trapped wasn't a bad idea" said Star.

"We could have landed a hit sooner if we timed it better" said Farnese.

"Alright before you do your own training, I'm going to give you a new challenge" said Star as the bright blue light covered his body and he took Excalibur out of its holder. He placed his left hand on the blade and it started to glow the colour blue.

"Now this won't cause you any pain, but once it goes through you your entire body will be frozen still for ten seconds" said Star.

"Wait, so that means" said Levi having an idea of what Stars idea was.

"I'll be running at Normal speed to make things fair, your objective is to last one minute without me hitting you and your weapons are able to block my weapon" said Star.

"Huh a minute, bring it on" said Connie smirking as he took out his blades.

"Alright then begin" said Star rushing forward.

Guts and Casca were the first ones to get hit. Then Hanji, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Annie, Connie and Sasha. Puck and Ivalera were frozen a the same time. Serpico was able to defend himself for five seconds before Star swung through his middle and then got Farnese. Kio, Manami and Aoi were hit together while Eris took five seconds. Isma and Isidoro tried to run. Isidoro got hit but Isma escaped into the water. Before he could chase her Shiricke trapped him in a shield.

He punched through the shield about to cut her when Levi blocked his sword, "All we have to do is make sure one of us gets past the time limit" said Levi trying to push Excalibur back.

Under the light Star smiled, "They really are starting to act like a team" he thought before cutting him down the middle, freezing him. He was about to get Shiricke when, "Times up" said Hermione.

Star looked to see her holding up the stop watch he had given her to time the minute, "Well I guess congratulations are needed for Shiricke and Isma, well done you two" he said as Isma walked out of the water.

"Thanks for the help" she said smiling at Shiricke.

"It was thanks to you that he wasn't paying attention to what I was doing" said Shiricke smiling.

"Let's go again" said Guts looking serious.

"Are you sure" Star asked looking serious?

"We don't have any idea how fast our opponents are going to be, so increase your speed so we can be ready for it" said Eren looking determined.

"Alright then let's go" said Star readying Excalibur again. They continued this game five more times where Star increased his speed after every time they started. The number of people who would not be hit would slowly increase.

After everyone was doing their own training. Guts and Casca were practicing with their swords. Serpico was practicing using his wind sword in different ways while Farnese was learning new spells from Hermione. Isidoro would teach Isma how to throw and then they would go swimming of increase their speed. Puck and Ivalera were with Shiricke as she practiced using her spells. The scouts were training with their odm gear, were moving through the trees and learning new ways how to move on it from Levi. After Hanji and Armin would teach them strategy. Eris was teaching Kio, Manami and Aoi some of her own hand to hand combat skills. Star would go from group to give them advice where he could.

After about three hours they were all sitting on the sand tired after their training, "Those guys won't know what hit them" said Isidoro who was lying on the sand giving a thumbs up.

"We still have to pick who has to fight though" said Hanji.

"Well for now I say it's time we relax, will all the women please stand on one side and the men on the other" said Star as the bright blue light was covering his body and there was blue screen over his left arm again.

The women of the group stood on one side while the men stood on the other. There was bright light in the room again and when it stopped shining the men and women were seperated by a wall. They each stood in a locker room where there was an open doorway on the other side and shelf's holding towels.

"Whoa it's a hot spring" said Manami looking threw the open doorway to see a large hot spring, big enough for all the women in the group. The same went for the men's side that was separated from the women's side by a wall.

"Oh that's great" said Eris as she started taking off her battle suit.

"Well might aswell enjoy it while we can" said Hanji looking at Hermione who nodded in agreement before the two of them went to a locker.

"Uh this is great" said Connie as he sat against wall in the water.

"Make sure not leave your towel around, someone might slip on it" said Levi who was in the water aswell.

"Uh yes captain" said Connie hurriedly folding his towel and putting it at a reachable distance.

"Cmon Levi this the perfect time to sit back and relax" said Hanji from the women's side.

"Yeah I thought I wouldn't get a chance like this again for a long time" said Manami smiling as she relaxed.

"Hey Star how were you able to control the simulation" asked Eris?

"I used my power to link to the controls" said Star, "But Eris If you mind me asking, what's the death rate for this fighting game" he asked making all the men look over at the women's side.

"Well I barley ever went to go see them before I came to earth, but from the story's I've heard people either die when it's a rivalry that's lasted for a long time or for reasons concerning their home planet are involved" said Eris looking worried.

"They might want to punish us in this fight, given Star took down their number one fleet" said Annie dropping water on her hair from a bucket while she was sitting on a stool.

"The question is if they think we're all as powerful as Star" said Armin who washing himself on a stool like his girlfriend.

"Well either way they'll have their best fighters face us to teach us a lesson" said Star before he had a determined look on his face, "If we win more matches, will prove none of us are to be underestimated".

"Spoken like a true leader" said Serpico.

"Which is surprising since he used to always work alone" said Hanji and everyone laughed. After a few more minutes of relaxing they all got out, dried off and got dressed before Star shut down the simulation. When they reached the living quarters area of the station Star noticed Draken standing in front of the door to their room holding a pad.

"Hey Draken whats going on" said Star getting the dragonians attention.

"Oh I was was just about to ring the bell, here's the information about who you'll be facing in the fights" said Draken handing Star the pad where he noticed pictures and words on it, "You can tell us the people who are facing them tommorrow when you get to the arena" he said before leaving.

Everyone went into the living room area of the living quarters. Star and Hermione were siiting on the couch on the left side facing everyone who was either sitting on the ground or on the couch across from them, "Well for starters looks like the people who look like wolfs are known as the wolfrens, his names Leor and it looks like he's known for his speed and strength" he said looking up at Guts, "You up for it" he asked?

"As long as I'm allowed the armour I should be fine" said Guts.

"If that doesn't work you can always cut off one of his legs" said Levi, "Who's the next person" he asked as Star scrolled down the pad.

"A dragonian who goes by the name Kazare, he's known for his dual wielding with his two laser swords and I'm sure you'll want to face him Levi" Star asked him looking serious?

"Luckily I can fly fast too, without wings" said Levi nodding yes.

"Next is" said Star scrolling down only to look surpsied, "A catian who goes by the name Liz" he said which made Eris look surpsied.

"Wait Liz is fighting" she asked looking surprised?

"Wait Eris you know her" asked Kio?

"Yeah we went to the catian military academy together, she was always the one above me in our class, but she left after we completed our combat training, I guess I now know why" she said before standing up looking determined, "Star I request that you let me face her".

"Are you sure about this Eris, apparently her fighting style is similar to Leors, the only difference is she can jump around fast" said Hermione.

"I need to be the one to face her, to show her that fighting is for protecting those we care about" said Eris.

"Alright Eris you can face her, but remember to always keep this in mind, you're fighting so we can continue to protect people" said Star.

"I understand" said Eris before sitting back down she held Kios hand, letting him know that she was going to be alright before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Next one from the giants, oh actually this isn't surprising" said Star showing the pad revealing to everyone who the last fighter was.

"Councilman Grigor" said Eris.

"He mustn't have been happy when you said you didn't want to be part of the galactic council" said Hanji with a finger under her chin.

"Now he wants me to pay for it" said Star looking at the pad, "Well the big guys not getting his wish, because I'll be the one to face him and it looks like his specialty is with a giant laser axe" he said looking determined.

"You should try to end it quick" said Levi getting everyone's attention, "Were not doing this for peoples entertainment, were doing this so we can get back to our mission" he said looking serious.

"Levi's right" said Star bringing back their attention to him, "Everyone sleeps in this room for tonight, after the fights were going to Kios home so him, Eris, Manami and Aoi can get the things they want to bring with them and then we're going to the next world" he said. Everyone else in the room nodded their heads in agreement, looking determined.

That night everyone fell asleep in sleeping bags in the main room. Star who was in the one next to Hermione, were holding hands outside their sleeping bags. The same went for Guts and Casca, Levi and Hanji, Eris who was on Kios left side while Manami and Aoi was on his right side.

The next morning Kuune, Durel, Melwin and Chaika arrived at their living quarters saying that they would be bringing them to the area. They were walking on the right side of the station where there were large screens with a view of space.

"A lot of the people are actually rooting for your team to win" said Kuune who was walking next to Star and Hermione.

"Thanks that means a lot" said Star smiling when Connie suddenly yelled, "WHAT IS THAT THING".

Everyone looked out the screens to see a massive round structure , but with a flat top and dome shield covering it, suddenly appear in the space not far from the station. It was about the same size of the moon.

"So that's it, first time I've ever seen it in person" said Chaika.

"So that's where the fights are taking place" asked Levi?

"Yes ever since the tournament was made, it's known as the galactic arena" said Kuune looking serious.

"Alright eveyrone, lets go" said Star looking determined. Guts, Levi and Eris nodded in agreement and looking ready to fight.


	16. Part 16: Lasers vs Blades

**Part 16: Lasers vs Blades**

"I hear council man Gigor is coming out to fight aswell" said a dragonian talking to a female catian that was standing next to him.

"Really, those people don't stand a chance, he was a general for the giants and kept leading his troops to victory before he joined the council" she said looking surpsied.

"I hear Kazare is coming to fight" said a vamprace to a male Dogishuan who looked shocked by the news.

"Their still letting him fight, his last opponent is still in a coma after having his arms re attached" the dogishuan said.

"Doesn't he sound cheerful" said Levi sarcastically.

"Yet you don't sound afraid at all Levi" said Star smiling where he, the rest of the protecters, Kuune, Durel, Melwin and Chaika were waiting in front of a large crowd facing a large metal door. The galactic arena was to be moved next to the station where a bridge would extend to the door. The door eventually opened and they all stepped on a metal floor, the floor under them then started moving forward.

"Whoa" said Connie, Sasha and Isidoro about to fall over when someone stopped them.

"Are you alright" asked Mikasa as she was the one who stopped Sasha from falling. Eren stopped Connie and Serpico stopped Isidoro.

"What's up with this ground" said Isidoro looking surpsied.

"It kind of reminds me of an escalator" said Manami.

"It probably is, they put this here so the crowd can get across to the stadium faster" said Chaika when they reached the station. When they were walking through the large lobby area they noticed food courts and betting stations.

"Excuse me" said a loud voice behind the group. They turned around to see four large giants.

"General Drale, it's been a long time" said Kuune standing in front of the lead giant.

"Kuune, sorry I didn't see you there" said the lead giant kneeling down and smiling at the catian.

"Do you know them" Casca asked Durel?

"We were sent by the council to send some relief supply's while they were in a battle, Drale was the person we met to deliver them" she answered.

"Yeah he hasn't grown an inch since then" said Chaika laughing.

"I wish this was under better circumstances, I wish to speak to the one named Heaven Star" said Drale looking over the protecters unit Star raised his hand and stood in front of everyone.

"Hello, here let me talk to you in a more comfortable way" he said as the bright blue light covered his body and he grew to the same size as the giants surprising the catians, Kio, Aoi and Eris.

"Impressive" said Drale standing back up, "I wanted to apologize about for councilman Gigors actions, not all of us are like that" he said apologizing for the man who represents his people on the council.

"No it's alright, it would be insulting if I thought everyone from your race is the same as him" said Star.

"Yeah if your lucky Drale here will be next one to represent the giants" said one of the other giants patting Drales left shoudler.

"No councilman Gigor still has a good few years left in him" said Drale laughing.

"I wouldn't be so sure Drale" said another voice at the floor. Star turned around to see Draken with the dragonian council member, along with two dragonian guards standing at each of the council member sides.

"Council man Daries, what do you mean" said Drale looking surpsied as he stared down at dragonian council member.

"Some of the the other council members weren't impressed with the way he acted at the meeting, in fact he made the decision himself for who was to represent the council in these fights" the dragonian said looking down.

"To be fair you didn't have that much time to pick the people to fight" said Draken.

"He was probably hoping it would end this way" said Star getting Drakens attention making the dragonian look surprised he had grown to that size. There was then a bright blue flash of light and Star appeared in the air back to his regular size. He then flew down to the dragonians and stood in front of them.

"Your power truly is something we shouldn't underestimate, given the case I thank you for sparing my sons life" said Daries looking at Draken.

"Wait your dads on the council" Hanji asked Draken who smiled?

"Yeah some of my soldiers actually think that's the reason I got to being the commander of the councils best fleet" he said.

"Well I don't think that" said Star as the bright blue light stopped covering his body to reveal he was smiling, "If that was true you would have ordered your men to defend you, but instead you listened to me and you all came out of the situation alright".

"Any commander who looks out for his comrades has my respect" he said while Guts, Casca,Levi, Hanji and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Thank you Star, now have you chosen who is to fight" said Draken.

"Yeah here" said Star passing him a piece of paper of how he wanted to fight. Draken looked down the list and then nodded.

"One these guards will show you go your locker room, those of you who won't be fighting for the moment will be waiting in the competitors box" said Draken.

"The rest of you will come with me, there's seats reserved for you and that includes your team captain Kuune" said Daries.

"Thank you sir" said Kuune.

"Yeah top row seats" said Chaika raising her fists in the hair.

Hermione walked over to Star, she then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips which he returned while he wrapped his arms around her waist. The two of them then rested their forehead against each other, "Good luck" she said.

"Thanks" he said before giving her a quick kiss on the lips, "I'll see you soon" he said. As Draken walked past them he whispered.

"For what its worth, you have my respect aswell" he said before he walked away.

Guts and Casca were kissing before Casca looked him the eyes with a seirious look in her eyes, "Rememeber to be careful" she said.

"Don't worry I'll be fine, don't try to get bored without me" he said smiling and Casca walked over to the others while smiling like her husband.

"Try not to cause to much trouble alright" said Levi looking serious at Hanji while she smiled and then gave him a kiss on the cheek making him look a little surpsied.

"You just remember to stay alive" she said walking over to the others.

Eris got a hug from a Manami and Aoi before she kissed Kio on the lips, "Be careful out there alright" said Kio looking worried.

"Don't worry, once this is over will get to see new worlds together" said Eris smiling as she followed Star, Guts, Levi and the drgaonian guard.

They were lead to a small locker room, "I'll come for you when it's time" said the dragonian guard.

"Thanks" said Levi before the sliding door to the locker room closed, "Looks like they didn't set up a separate area for women" he said looking around to see several lockers, a wooden bench and an open door way that lead to the shower room.

"Don't worry I'll set up a curtain for Eris" said Star as the bright blue light covered his body and a pink curtain started appearing in the middle of the room.

"Wow thanks" said Eris smiling before she went to the other side of the curtain.

"Here your stuff and weapons are in here" said Star as a black bag appeared on the Woden bench. He then went to sit down and the light stopped covering his body.

"Is that what your wearing" Levi asked as Guts opened the bag to retrieve dragon slayer.

"It's kind of my signature look now" said Star who was in the outfit he had worn back when they were in the world where he was reunited with Hermione.

"Well do you mind doing something for me" he said holding his green scouts cloak in front of him.

"Same here" said Guts holding out the black cape that would hang at the back of his armour.

Star looked confused for a second before he smiled knowing what they meant.

"Whoa were up high" said Connie looking down over the ledge of the area they were sitting. The other council members besides Gigor were there aswell.

"It's like this is the first time you've seen a fighting arena" said the woflren council member looking forward. The arena was in a circle formation and the area for the fighters was in a big circle aswell. There were multiple floors of people all the way to the top of the stadium. The giants were sitting near the bottom above the competitor boxes. The aliens and people sitting down got to their seating areas by teleportation gates in the main area.

"Well we didn't have fighting arenas back where we were from" said Armin as he took his seat next to Annie.

"Who's suppose to be annnouning this" she asked looking over at the galactic council members. Draken was sitting next to his father.

"Usually it's the council memeber who's been in the council the longest, since Gigor isn't here looks like its up to you Daries" said the catian council member handing him a microphone.

"Thanks" said Daries as he stood in front everyone, "Dragonians, Catians, Wolfrens along with the other races sitting here today, welcome to the galactic arena" his voice went around the entire arena making the aliens cheer, "Now the fights today will make the decision for what faith will happen to the group known as the protecters, if they lose they will join us and if they win they can continue on their mission to protect the other worlds" he said making some of the people in the crowd make sounds of confusion.

"They mustn't have known about our mission" said Serpico.

"I told them" said Draken getting the protecters attention, "I only saw it fair that the council knows what they're stopping you from doing, but councilman Gigor said why don't they do just that while serving us".

"Trust us captain Draken we weren't that surprised by his reaction" said the wolfren council member crossing his arms/ paws, "He's always been the most stubborn one out of the four of us".

"Now representing the council, we have council man Gigor himself along with from the catian Liz, from the wolfrens we have Leor and from the dragonians Kazare" said Daries making the people in the arena cheer as at one side of the arena, a large door opened up, revealing Gigor walking behind a catian with her purple hair tied back into a pony tail, a dragonian with green wings and two red laser swords started to his back. The wolfren had a black fur and long black hair.

"Representing the protecters is their leader Heaven Star, from the catians Eris and two humans who go by the names Guts and Levi" he said as on the other side of the arena a large door from the other side that was facing the people representing the council opened upwards.

Star walked out with Levi, Guts and Eris following him. All four of them had serious looks on their faces as they stood facing their opponents. Gigor and Liz just smirked at them.

"This all could have been so much easier if you had just worked with us and helped the people of our worlds" said Gigor looking down at Star.

"What about the other worlds, am I suppose to just leave them to suffer when I could have done something about it" said Star looking up at them with a look that actually made him shake and the people who had a good view of him looked shaken aswell, "Wanting the power for your own ideals, that's just selfish" he said turning around, "Were going to win this and then leave to help the other worlds" he said before walking to his groups competitors box.

"Nice to see you again Eris" said Liz waving at the catian, "Let's see if you've improved since our academy days".

"I'm gonna do my best, because I have someone to fight for" said Eris as she followed Guts, Levi and Star to the competitors box.

"Hey does anyone else see that" said Mikasa. The protecters looked closer to see a familiar symbol on the back of Levi's scouts cloak and Guts black cape. A yellow cross in a blue star.

Hanji, Casca and Hermione smiled, "Look like their showing what side they're fighting for" said Hermione.

"First match we have Leor of the Wolfren up against Guts of the protecters" said Daries as the two fighters walked onto the arena.

"You really think that armour will protect you from my attacks" said Leor getting into a fighting stance.

"Trust me I'm not worried" said Guts smirking as the wolf helmet covered his head and took dragon slayer out.

"And begin" said Daries and the two fighters rushed at each other.

Guts blocked the Leors right fist with dragon slayer, "Looks like all that training payed off" Guts thoughts as he quickly put the handle of dragon slayer in his left hand and punched the wolfren in the face, sending him flying.

The wolfren stood back up looking annoyed that someone landed a hit, he jumped towards Guts who aimed the cannon on his left arm in front of his path. He shot at the ground when Leor reached it and sent him flying into the air.

Leor began to fall to the ground and looked to see Guts holding dragon slayer upward. He barley dodged the sword, but ended up getting a deep cut in the right side of his chest. After landing on the ground he held his hand up to his chest and when he brought his hand down he saw his own blood on it.

"I'm impressed a human is able to match a Wolfrens speed" said the wolfren council member.

Casca then smiled, "Keep in mind your talking about man who killed a hundred men on his own" she said.

Leor started running around the arena and started running at Guts attempting to scratch him. But most of his attacks were blocked quickly by dragon slayer and only managed a small scratch on his helmet. He then started sending punches at Guts and ended up hitting him in the face. Guts almost fell over if he hadn't had stabbed dragon slayer into the ground. He placed the sword on his back and had his fists at the ready.

The two of them started sending punches at each other. But because Guts was able to land a cut earlier Leor was slowly getting weaker. Guts landed a blow on his stomach making him cough up blood and sent another fist into his face. Sending the wolfren flying again.

"Rahh" Leor roared jumping towards Guts who quickly took out dragon slayer and cut off the Wolfrens left leg making him fall to the ground. He screamed before he fell into uncouncious and Guts helmet went back into his armour.

"Leor is no longer able to fight, Guts from the protecters is the winner" said Daries and protects and even some of the people in the crowd cheered for his victory.

"Well done" said Star smiling at Guts as he went to sit back down in the competitors box as two dogishuans and a catian walked onto the arena. One of the dogishuans and a catian used a floating stretcher to pick up Leor while the other dogishuan picked up his dismebred leg.

"Looks like he lost it near the end" said Guts.

"Looks like I'm up" said Levi as he stood up.

"Do your best" said Eris smiling.

"Can I end this quick Star" said Levi when he reached the exit to their competitors box.

"Win anyway you see is right" said Star looking serious.

"Got it" said Levi before he walked out to the arena as Daries announced the match.

"From the dragonians we have Kazare and from the protecters Levi" the dragonian council member said.

"You sure those blades won't break against lasers" said Kazare smiling as he took out his laser words.

"I'm sure they'll hold" said Levi taking out his blades.

"And begin" said Dares as the two of them rushed at each other with incredible speed. Levi used his odm gear to move quick while Kazare used his wings.

Kazare brought his swords down and Levi blocked them with his blades, "Looks like they're holding after all" Levi thought.

_Flashback:_

"Alright looks like we're ready" said Star about to walk out when Levi stopped them.

"Hang on, I think I could do with a bit of an upgrade for the occasion" he said taking out his bales.

"It would be a good idea, as far as I've seen most of laser tech the council has can cut through any of earths metals" said Eris looking worried.

"Alright then" said Star as the bright blue light covered his body. He placed his hands on Levi's blades, they then started shining bright blue. Then when it stopped shining, the blades looked different, "They work the same as your usual ones, but their now made out of the same metal as Excalibur" he said as Levi put the new blades in his gear. "Which means the only thing that can damage them, is me".

_Flashback end_

The dragonian stepped away as he realized his laser swords wouldn't break them. The two of them then started swinging their blades at each other, Levi manage to landed a hit on his right arm. He then noticed Kazare going to cut off his legs, he hit one of the blades with his right one and jumped out of the way. But he got a cut in his right leg.

"Your fast, but let's keep if you can fly" said Kazare smiling as he flew into the air.

Levi used his gear to to fly up to the railings of the seating areas. The two of them kept flying at each other and when they collided they blocked each other's strikes. This went on for a good while before Levi had the right side of his forehead cut. He then rushed at Kazare who didn't notice him until Levi was bringing down both of his blades.

Kazare went to fly away, but he ended up with two deep cuts on his face. The strikes barely missed his eyes, "I'm ending this right now" said Kazare looking annoyed.

"I couldn't agree more" said Levi as the two of them rushed at each other in the middle of the arena. Kazare had his two laser swords pointing forward, but he was then surpsied when Levi flew above him and cut both of his wings off.

The dragonian fell to the ground on his back, he was about to try and get up when Levi pointed his right blade at his throat, "Face it, you've lost" he said looking serious.

The dragonian looked worried, "Fine, I know when I've been beaten" he said before waving his right hand in the air, signaling his surrender.

"Kazare has surrendered and the victory goes to Levi" said Daries.

Levi began to walk back to his competitors box while a catian went to help Kazare up and lead him out while a dogishuan went to go achieve retrieve his dismembered wings.

The protecters were about to cheer when Hanji suddenly jumped up yelling, "YEAH, WAY TO GO LEVI" she yelled cheerfully. Then she noticed everyone staring at her, Connie, Sasha Isidoro and Isma were trying to hide their laughter, "Sorry" she said siting back down with a blush on her face.

"Don't worry Hanji, it's a completely normal reaction to seeing your boyfriend win something" said Hermione smiling.

"You did great" said Eris standing up from her seat as Levi sat down in his seat. The bright blue light covered Stars body as he started to heal Levi's cuts.

"Are you sure you have the strength for this, your fight will be soon" said Levi as the cut on his forhead was completely healed and the blood that came out was gone.

"Don't worry I have plenty of strength" said Star seriously as he continued to heal him.

Over at the galactic councils competitors box, "Looks like I'm up" said Liz smiling.

"Here, you might like to try this, I hear it's a very effective weapon against humans" said Gigor opening his giant hand.

"Thank you coucnilman" said Liz taking what was in the giants hand.

"I won't let you down" said Eris looking determined as she stood at the exit to the competitors box.

"Just do your best Eris, whatever the outcome of this match is your still a protecter and nothing's going to change that" said Star as the bright blue light stopped covering his body and he nodded at Eris. Levi and Guts did the same thing.

"It is now time for what could be the final match, we have from the catians Liz and also from the catians, but also a protecter, Eris" said Daries and the people cheered. Manami was sitting on Kios right while Aoi was sitting on his left. The two of them held his hand as they watched Eris walk onto the field.

Liz and Eris just stared at each other, "Now let the match, Begin" said Daries as the third match began.


	17. Part 17: A star vs a giant

**Part 17: A star vs a giant**

"Hey can I ask you something" Manami asked Chaika who was sitting behind her with Kuune, Durel and Melwin.

"Sure whats up" the catian asked looking confused?

"When Eris heard Liz was going to be one of the people fighting, she told Star she wanted to be the one to face her, did something happen between them" said Manami looking down at the ring as the match continued. The two of them were exchanging punches when Liz kicked Eris in the stomach.

Liz thought Eris would fall and went to send her right fist into her face. Eris however stood her ground, dodging the fist and instead sent her own right fist into Liz's face. Pushing the catian back, Liz wiped her mouth before the two of them started exchanging punches again.

"I'm not surprised' said Melwin crossing her arms, "I was in the same year as Eris back in the academy, I hadnt ever seen her so mad before when she found out that Liz only joined the academy to learn how to fight so she could compete in the galactic arena".

"Are the fighters payed well" Hanji asked the wolfren council member?

"As captain Kuune would have told you, the arena is used to settle a lot of disputes in the universe, a lot of the world leaders end up hiring some off the best fighters to represent them" said wolfren.

"That's why a lot of the fights involve giants" said the catian council member.

"Eris said told us she wanted to show her that you should use you fighting skills to protect people" said Kio looking back down at the fight where Eris and Liz had activated their battle suits and their fists were now glowing.

"That doesn't surprise me Kio, a lot of the instructors at the academy weren't happy what their teachings were being used for" said Kuune as she watched the two catians exchange blows that pushed them away from each other.

"So it's a rivalry" said Casca.

"To show which one of them is in the right" said Annie.

"Wait something isn't right" said Daries looking getting up from his seat as he looked down towards the arena, "Taren I thought Liz only used her fighting skills in her fights at the arena" he asked looking at the catian council member.

"That's what her profile saids, why what is it" he said getting up from his seat and looking down at the arena, "That looks like some of the earth wepoanry ive seen in their movies" he said making Kio, Manami and Aoi get up from their seats to look down at the arena aswell.

Strapped at the back of Liz's waist were two holsters, "Those are pistols" said Aoi looking surprised while down in the arena Liz blocked a punch from the Eris.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to use these, but I got a job to do" said Liz pulling out the two pistols strapped to her waist and started shooting at Eris who momentarily looked surprised before she started jumping to dodge the shots. One bullet ended up cutting past her right shoulder.

"She's using guns" said Guts gettting up from his seat like Levi and Star in their teams competitors box.

"I thought she only used her fighting skills, is this even allowed" said Levi looking annoyed thinking they were tricked.

"Sadly it is, that's why you and Guts were able to bring in weapons that are capable of killing and that a lot of the people die in this arena" said Star before he noticed across the arena Gigor smiling happily, "You did this didn't you" he thought angrily before going back to looking at the fight.

Eris noticed blood coming out of her suit, "This isn't right, bullets aren't suppose to be able to pierce my suit" she said before she noticed Liz standing in front of her pointing the gun in her right hand at her.

"Amazing what does giants could do with their metal, makes this job a whole lot easier" said Liz before Eris kicked the gun out of her right hand. She tried to shoot her with the gun in her left hand but Eris kept pushing the arm the other direction. The only downside was the ringing left in her ears after the gun fired.

Eris then landed a right fist into her face sending the purple haired catian flying and sliding on the ground before coming to a complete stop. The action made the crowd cheer as Eris moved closer to the catian who was looking at the ground.

"How could you side with them Eris" Liz said making her look confused, "I read about what happenned, they kidnapped you and almost killed you' she said before sitting up a little but still facing the ground, "Whats worse you chose on as your mate, how could you betray your own people".

"Well clearly your wrong about somethings, its true some of the humans weren't nice to me, but it was thanks to Manami, Aoi and especially Kio that showed me the good and kindness in humanity" said Eris as the memory of the day she met Kio flashed through her mind, "I also wanted to show you its because of them that I fight, not for personal gain but to protect people" she said as the people cheered. Manami and Aoi were wiping tears out of their eyes. Durel, Kuune, Chaika and Melwin cheered.

"Well if you like them so much" Liz said smirking before she quickly tuned around pointing her gun at Eris who looked surprised she had that much energy left in her after taking the suits power fist to the face, "You can be just like them" she said as Eris jumped out of the way and she fired.

The bullet from the gun shot Eris tail off, making the catian looked shock as she felt the pain. Before she fell to the ground screaming.

"No" said Sasha as she got up from her chair.

"She tricked her into thinking she was defeated" said Mikasa looking angry as she clenched her fists.

"You have to stop the fight now" Shiricke rushing over the Daries, Taren and the wolfren council member.

"We cant" said Taren clenching his fists, "In these fights anything goes" he said looking annoyed and the other two council members shared his look.

"Guess its time I put an end to this for good" said Liz smirking as she stood over Eris and pointed the end of her gun to Eris head.

"I cant fight anymore, Kio, everyone, I'm sorry" she thought before yelling, "I SURRENDER" making Liz look surprised.

"Liz wins the match, giving the councils side a victory" Daries quickly said.

Liz sighed, "Well I guess that's that" she said turning aorund leaving Eris in pain. But she quickly turned around pointing both her guns at Eris ears, "But wait your still not completely like them" she said smirking. Before something quick and bright blue sent her flying into the wall next to her teams competiors box. Gigor looked to see a huge crack in the wall where Liz was stretched out, her eyes completely white and she then fell face first into the ground.

He then looked to see Star standing in the middle of the arena with the bright blue light covering his body as he put his right leg down. He then walked over to Eris tail, picked it up and kneeled on the ground next to his fellow protecter who was now covering her eyes as she cried.

"I'm so sorry, I lost" she said before she felt something where her tail was. She looked to see Star had placed her tail back where it should be as a bright blue light shined. The light could be seen from around the entire arena. When the light stopped shining Star moved his hands away as Eris tail started moving. There were gasps of surprise all around the arena from the display of power.

"Incredible" siad Taren looking surprised.

"Its true his power can cuase a great amount of destruction" said Hermione getting everyone's attetnion as she stared down at the arena looking serious, "But he also has the power to heal anything accept death".

"It's true" said Casca smiling, "Its thank to his power that my husband got the arm and eye he lost back" she said before Star and Eris vanished in a bright blue light and re appeared in their box making the non members of the protecters look surprised. Manami and Aoi rushed over to the catian giving her a hug.

"Its okay you did your best" said Manami. The other female protecters rushed over as well giving her words of reassurance. Star walked over to Daries and whispered something in his ear. What ever it was made the dragonian look surprised.

"Are you sure" he asked?

"Yes" said Star before he jumped over the railing and started falling down the arena. As he felll Daries spoke into the microphone.

"It seems that Heaven Star has raised the stakes of this match, if he loses he will reveal the secret behind his power, but if he wins councilman Gigor will stand down from his position on the council and Drale will take his place" he said as Star landed on the ground. A bright blue light shined on his back and Excalibur in its holder appeared strapped to his back.

Gigor walked out onto the arena as the light stopped covering Stars body. He had a serious look on his face as he stared up at the giant, "Let the final match begin" said Daries and everyone cheered while the protecters looked down at the giant annoyed while Kio had his arm around Eris who was still upset.

"You don't want to miss this Eris" said Hermione making the catian look down at the arena, "They made a mistake when they decided to hert one of us" she said as Gigor took out the giant blue laser axe.

"This all could have gone easier if you had just worked for me" said Gigor grabbing the handle of the axe with both of his hands, "But I wonder, why did you up the stakes" he said.

"To show how serious I was about taking you down" Star said calmly when Gigor swung the axe at him. A large of dust shot up making some of the people shield their eyes. But when it cleared they all stared in shocked as the bright blue light was covering Stars body as he had grabbed the laser axe with his right hand. Gigor was staring in shock aswell as he found he couldn't move the axe at all. He then noticed cracks started to appear in the laser and the handle. He dropped the axe as it completely fell apart and turned to dust, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE" the giant yelled.

His reasponse was Star moving his sword out of the handle a bit before putting it back in. Gigor s right arm came off at that moment making the giants scream in pain as blood poured down onto the arena. Star then vanished from where he stood and before Gigor could blink he fell down to the ground after Star punched him from the top of his head, hard enough to make the whole arena shake and air shoot all the way up to shield.

Star then landed in front of the uncouncious giant as Daries spoke, "Former council man Gigor has lost and the victory goes to the protecters". There was a few seconds of silence before there were loud cheers. Even Eris was cheering along with Kio, Manami and Aoi. The bright blue light covering Stars body vanished as he held his right fist in the air in victory before walking away to meet up with Guts and Levi.

A while later the protecters were waiting in the hanger of the galactic arena. Kuune, Durel, Chaika and Melwin went to go retrieve the transport ship from the galactic council station. The council members, along with the new representative for the giants, council member Drale were standing in front of them along with Draken.

"I think this match will go down in this arenas history" said Daries.

"If anything will be the most memorable" said Connie smiling while Sasha laughed.

"Probably will since the last match is one of the shortest this place has had" said Drale laughing.

"You'll be happy to know Liz has been banned from further competing in the arena after what she did to captain Eris" said Taren looking over at Eris who was holding Kios hand, "Shell also answer for what she tried to do back on the catian homeworld".

"What about your former giant representative" Levi asked Drale looking serious?

"I got a message from my superiors after I told them what Gigor did, he will be no longer welcome to set foot on the galactic council station" said Drale.

"Ive got a feeling your going to make a great representative Drale" said Star smiling up at the giant.

"Its thanks to you ive gained this position, thank you protecters" the giant said bowing his head.

"Its what the protecters do, we do the right thing" said Hanji smiling as the other nodded in agreement as the catian transport ship landed next to them.

"Hey did someone call for a taxi" Chaika said laughing before Melwin brought her back into the ship.

"We're ready to take off when ever your ready" said Kuune.

"Great, can you set the course for Kios house" Star asked? Kuune nodded before going back inside.

Daries walked over to Star holding out his right hand, "You may not work for us, but if we ever meet again you can count us as your allies" he said as Star shook his hand.

"Luckily next time will be fighting on the same side, take care" Draken said reaching out his right hand, "Heaven Star".

"You too" said Star shaking his hand, "Captain Draken" he said before he and the rest of the of the protecters got on the ship.

As the ship was flying back to earth. In the seating area, Kio, Manami, Aoi and Eris were sitting together in four joined seats that was put at the back thanks to Star. Star himself was sitting at the front with his read resting against Hermiones while her head was resting on his shoulder.

"Hey Star" said Puck getting his attetnion. Star looked to see Ivalera was flying next to him.

"Whats up" he said sitting up and his wife did the same.

"Are we right in thinking that after Kio, Manami, Aoi and Eris get what they need from their home, we will be going to next world" asked Ivalera?

"Yeah" Star answered calmly.

"Looks like its time to get back to work" siad Levi who was sitting next to Hanji in the row behind Star and Hermione. Everyone in the seating area heard what they were saying and they realised they would be leaving this world soon.


	18. Final part: Getting back to it

**Final part: Getting back to it**

The catian trasnsport ship shook a little as they entered earths atmosphere, "This is just as bad when we took off" said Connie leaning back in his chair to try to stay calm as the ship continued to fly down.

"Sorry everyone it will be over soon" said Star looking back at his fellow protecters with an apologetic look on his face.

"Can't you do something about" said Eren who was sittting behind Levi and Hanji with Mikasa.

"He just used a lot of power in his fight, I'd rather he save the rest of his power for making the portal" said Hermione with a calm look on her face.

"Not to mention he healed all of our injury's" said Levi.

"Too bad were not using any of my ships, then again most of them are designed for battle" said Star rubbing the back of his head.

"Wait you just said ships right" said Hanji about to sit up, only for the ship to shake and she fell back down in her chair. The door to the bridge opened revealing Kuune holding the side of the door to steady herself.

"Sorry it looks like were in the middle of a storm, so theres going to be some shaking until we get to Kios home" said Kuune as the ship shook again.

"Are the ships shields holding" said Eris sitting up from resting her head on Kios shoulder.

"It looks like we haven't encountered any lightning yet, hopefully it will stay that way" said Kuune before walking back into the bridge.

"Well that makes me feel better" Guts said sighing. He and Casca were sitting across from Star and Hermione.

"Well anyway back to what I was asking, Star do you have more then one ship" Hanji asked making everyone look to the front off the seating area.

"Yeah, I have six of them, but the first one is a lot bigger then the rest, in fact the number would be seven if you count the one that can transform" said Star as he put a finger on his chin as he remembered the things hes made in the past with his power.

"Wait, can it transform into a robot" siad Kio looking excited.

"No way, you only see that kind of things in movies and anime" said Manami.

"Actually Manami hes right" said Hermione smiling while the young brown haired girl looked surprised, "The smile on his face when he finished making things was something I wont forget" she said looking at her husband who smiled at her.

"Welll Kio is kind of right, while it does resemble a robot it would be considered more of a mech since it would require a pilot or me to get it to move" said Star, "I actually have two other mechs, but the one that can transform is called Jet".

"Am I right when I say you didn't share your, mech technogly with your home world" siad Serpico making Stars look turn serious.

"No I didn't, like Manami said, the idea was considered fiction, but people knew I could do it when situations arose where I had to use them" he said as the ship started flying more calmly when Chaika walked into the seating area.

"Attetnion passengers we will be landing at our destination soon, I hope you all brought an umbrella" she said smiling while some of the protecters looked confused by her words.

They've got their answer when they were all standing outside the ship in front of Kios house and it was raining down on them.

"Well this is just great" said Levi as he put his hand over his head.

"This is what we get for having nice weather on our vacation" said Annie looking annoyed as she and the rest of the people from the scouts used their jackets to cover their heads.

"Whats worse is that this barely happens here" said Manami looking annoyed when the rain stopped landing on them. They all looked up to a see a bright blue umbrella big enough to cover all of them. They looked to see Star with the bright blue light covering his body and a line shooting up from on his right fingers that lead to the middle of the umbrella.

"Hey why don't you all come on inside" said a voice from the front door of the house. They looked to see a man wearing a red shirt ad shades.

"Hey uncle Yuuichi, these are the people I was telling you about it" said Kio as they all walked towards the door with Star still holding up the umbrella.

"Well its nice to meet you all, I aprreicate you looking after my nephew and his girlfriends" said Yuuichi.

"It's alright, they were no trouble at all" said Casca as they all walked in the house and Star made the umbrellla vanish. As the light stopped covering his body the assist droids walked out and passing out towels to everyone.

"Towel" one asssitroid holding up a sign the saidd this, holding out a towel for Star.

"Thanks" said Star smiling as he used the towel to dry his hair that was only a little wet since his power kept him dry.

"I heard you kids wont be sticking around for very long" said Yuuichi looking at Kio, Manami, Aoi and Eris.

"Yeah were just hear to pick some stuff up before we go" said Manami putting her own towel down.

"Well why don't you all go pack while we wait in the living room" said Yuuichi as the four of them nodded. Kio, Manami and Eris went up stairs while Aoi walked over to Star.

"Something wrong Aoi" Star asked noticing the girl looked nervous?

"Well I remembered how you said we would sometimes go on breaks sometimes, would it be okay if I brought some movies for us all to enjoy" she asked hoping she can bring one of her and Kios favouriite things to do with them.

"Sure" said Star smiling understanding her reason. The bright blue light covered his body as four backpacks appeared on his right arm, "These are enchanted to be bottomless, if you ever want to get something out of it just tell it what you want, give the others to Kio, Manami, Aoi and Eris" he said as Aoi took the bags and rushed upstairs with a smile on her face.

A while later in Kios room, which is also Eris room since that's where she kept her stuff, "Alright that's all of it, still cant believe I was able to put all my camera stuff in here" said Kio smiling as he looked down at the backpack where he kept all of his camera stuff along with the stuff he was bringing with him, which included his clothes.

"How about you Eris" said Kio looking to see his Catian girlfriend standing on the balcony, "Hey is everything alright" he aksed walking over to her.

"Yeah, do your remember the night after we met, when I offered a way to repay you" she asked him smiling while he blushed from the memory.

"Uh yeah sure" saiid Kio.

"Well, while were on the move, we might not get the medicine we need to stop my mating season, so if we have the time, do you think we can do it" asked Eris looking nervous?

"Well were together now and she does have a point" thought Kio before smiling, "Plus it's not like ive thought about it before, especially after sleeping next to her, Manami and Aoi during that vacation" he thought beofre saying, "You got it".

"Thank you so much Kio, I love you" said Eris cheerfully before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. Kio kissed her back as he wrapped his arms around her waist when there was someone coughing at the door.

"Am I interrupting something" said Manami with a teasing smile.

"No its great for all of us and I'm already to go" said Eris cheerfully putting on her backpack and rushing out of the room while Kio stoood there for a few moments with a blush on his face. He picked up his own backpack before walking to the door when Manami grabbed his arm.

"I heard what she said to you before you kissed" she said smiling before giving him a kiss on the cheek, "I love you too" she whispered into his ear before going downstairs herself. Kio stood there for a few moments again until Aoi stood next to him.

"Everything alright" she asked looking worried after seeing him just standing there frozen?

"No everything's alright, lets go" said Kio smiling when Aoi took his hand.

"Then lets go, Kio"" said Aoi smiling.

In the living room, on one side of the room Star and Hermione sat one couch while the rest of the protecters stood behind them. Kios uncle Yuuichi was sititng on the other couch across from them with Kuune, Melwin, Chaika and Durel.

"Is it just me, or is there some tension in the room" Eren whispered to Mikasa who was standing next to him.

"Well he is Kios uncle" Mikasa whispered back to him.

"So you go around to different worlds helping where you can" Yuuichi asked the leader of the group his nephew had joined.

Star took a drink from a bottle of water beofre answering, "Yeah that sums it up and we've had great success with the worlds we've been to so far" he answered calmly.

"We've haven't lost a single member since the group was officially formed" said Farnese calmly.

The door to the house slammed opened and a woman quickly ran inside to the living room "Where's the alien" she said looking exhausted when Eris, Manami, Aoi and Eris walked into the living room.

"Hey ms Maki, what are you doing here" said Kio recognising one of his schools teachers who was a big fan of life outside of earth.

"Did you run all the way here" asked Aoi?

"Well I was in the neighborhood hood when I saw the ship land, then I remembered when you called me that one of the people you went on vacation with was originally from space" said Maki looking excited beofre she looked disappointed noticing the protecters all looked human, "Hes like Eris isn't he".

"I think your talking about me" said Star as the bright blue light covered his body.

"Amazing, a being made entirely of light" said Maki looking at light covering the mans body.

"Keep in mind hes part human" said Aoi making the teacher looked disappointed again.

"Hello ms Eris" a voice coming from what looked like a walking trashacan with four legs. A light display appeared above it revealing the hologram of a red and white cat.

"Oh hi Loros, what are you doing here" said Eris walking over to the device that held the AI for her old ship that had brought her to earth.

"I had him brought here, I thought we should ask you what should happen to him after your gone" said Durel standing next to device.

"Well I cant exactly bring him with us can I" said Eris looking at Star who put a finger under his chin before standing up and a round black device appeared in his left hand and a small device with a hole in the middle appeared in his right hand.

"Loros would you please put your left hand on this please" said Star holding out the small device. The catian AI placed his hand on the small device where he vanished. The device he was originally in shut down completely.

The hole in the small device was now shining white and red as Star plugged into the big device. The big device seemed to fit on Eris wrist. Then on the top of the device a white light shined over a small circle. Over it, Loros appeared making most of the people in the room look surpsied.

"That's amazing" said Aoi.

"You alright in there Loros" said Eris looking amazed aswell.

"Affirmative ms Eris, it seems this device is specially designed to hold an artificial intelligence" said Loros excitedly.

"Say hello to Loros mobile, he should be able to resume his normal functions from inside there, he can also use this device to check on everyone else" said Star.

"Thank you so much" said Eris.

"Looks like the protecters got another member" said Isidoro smiling.

"Well its time for us all to go" said Star nodding at Hermione. She nodded in agreement as she got up from the couch.

The protecters then left the house first beofre Kuune, Melwin, Chaika and Durel followed them out, "Why don't you come along with us, it will be fun" said Yuuichi placing a hand Mikas shoudler.

"Yeah sure" said Mika smiling as they followed everyone else out.

While they were leaving the neighbouurhood, Manami walked up to Star, "Hey Star" she asked?

"Yeah whats up" said Star.

She whispered something in his ear and he nodded as the bright blue light covered his body. He then handed her what looked like a box in wrapping paper.

"Thanks" said Manami as she went to go walk back to where Kio, Aoi and Eris were walking.

After walking through a forest they all stood in front of a beach, "Aren't you able to create portals that lead out of a world" Armin asked Star who was smiling at the sight?

"I thought it would be right to make the portals here" he said as Eris stood in the water.

"You know this place Eris" Kio asked noticing the excited look on her face?

"This is where I ended up beofre I met you Kio" said Eris smiling.

"Now make sure to look after the catian embassy with Yuuichi alright" said Aoi looking down at her assist droids, along with Kios, Manamis and Eris.

The assist droids all nodded their heads while some of them held up signs that said, "You got it, will miss you, good luck".

"Here unclle Yuuichi, this is a little goodbye gift" said Manami handing him what looked like a wrppaed up box.

"Thanks Manami, you make sure to look out for Kio out there alright" said Yuuichi smiling as he took the box when Kio walked over to them, "And you make sure to look after your women, alright Kio".

"Don't worry they'll be fine" said Kio smiling.

"If anything will all be looking out for each other" said Manami smiling.

"Are you sure you should all be going, aren't you a little young to be part of this organisation" said Mika looking concerned.

"Hey we've seen things that older people haven't ever seen" said Isidoro.

"Yeah and we were part of our worlds military before we were protecters" said Eren calmly.

"Plus after saving the planet, it would be ridiculous if we weren't allowed to go" said Manami smiling.

"After hearing about how the four of you fought to defend your home, I say your defiantly qualified" said Kuune smiling.

Star stood in front of the other protecters. The bright blue light covered his body and then another shined on his left side. Heavens light in its holder appeared. He grabbed the handle of the sword and slashed it forward. A wide black portal, surrounded by a bright blue line appeared in front of them.

"This is nothing like a warp gate" said Durel looking surpsied as Star placed his sword back in its holder.

"Okay, Kio, Manami, Aoi and Eris, how this works is will be surrounded by darkness until the bright blue path were walking on leads to the portal for the next world" said Star when Kio raised his hand right, "Yes Kio" he siad.

"Uh, why doesn't this portal take us directly to next world" he asked?

"Well it doesn't work that way sadly, but Im able to make direct portals to worlds ive been to already which now includes this one" said Star turning around as Hermione stood next to him. The bright blue light stopped covering his body as he looked back at Kuune, Durel, Melwin, Chaika, Yuuichi and Mika, "Goodbye everyone" he said as everyone else waved goodbye as they walked into the portal.

After all the protecters had walked through, the portal vanished, "Hey what did Manami give you" Mika asked Yuuichi who looked at the box that was wrapped up?

"I don't know" said Yuuichi ripping off the paper reveling it was actually a photo frame. He lifted up his shades smiling at the photo in it. The others looked at the photo smiling aswell after seeing what was on the photo.

"Where are you going to put it" asked Chaika?

"Don't worry I've got the perfect place for it" said Yuuichi smiling as pulled his shades back down. They all went back to the house where Yuuichi put the photo up in the living room.

"You know, I think Eris and others are going to be alright with them" said Kuune smiling as they all looked up at the photo.

"Yeah, they do look happy when they're with them" said Yuuichi. The photo they were looking at was of when the protecters stood outside their vocation home. They were mostly looking at the Kio, Manami, Aoi and Eris smiling as they stood next to their fellow protecters.

**Authors note: **Another day, another part of a star protects series comes to an end. Thank you to everyone who continuess to show their support for the series. Now time for the hint for the next part. A girl with red horns once said these words, but the last word she said many times after, "You are now my Darling".


End file.
